She's Late for Tea
by hihikmn
Summary: Alice is in her homeland, the Hatter is alone, and The White Queen needs to save them both. A story of broken hearts, bliss, and discovery.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the amazing characters in Alice in Wonderland!

* * *

_Hatter's POV_

Lately I have been considering things that start with A: aardvark, accidental, advice, affect, aggravate, alert … Alice. Oh my Alice, she promised. Perhaps I dreamt her up as she feared she dreamt me, or maybe her promise was an assumption. What a great word that is! Assumption, assassin, attacked, attend, author, awkward. Nothing was awkward with her was ever awkward: nay it was easy. Efficient, eight, eligible, embarrassed, environment, equipped. I am not equipped to handle this loss. Sometimes I hear the world around me, I hear the White Queen speaking. She tells people I'm coping, trying to escape. Escape, exaggerate, excellent, existence. How long must my existence go on? Has it been hours or years since she left?

"Hatter!"

Jerked back to reality I look up. The White Queen is standing in the doorway.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" I hear myself ask her.

"I do not know," she replied smiling, "why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"

My mind flicks back to someone else asking me that. Who? I need to know who! A beautiful girl with long blonde hair. A blue dress clings to her body. I can see her lift a small vile full of Jabberwocky blood to her supple red lips.

"No! Don't go! ALICE!" I am screaming, reality is gone. Evil Time has locked me away from my Alice. She takes a sip and fades away. Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. My brain is stuck on those letters, on that word. Alice. Everything is dark, the world is black.

Black, blue, blood, breathe, brilliant, business. My mind restarts itself. I can see again! The White Queen still stands before me, biting her lower lip, brow furrowed with concern.

"How can I help you, your majesty?" I bowed to her, hat in hand.

"Tarrant? How are you feeling?" her worry bleed through to her voice and into her gaze.

"Fantastic, fair, fine, full, fun, fuz-"

"Hatter!"

"Sorry, I'm fine." I gasped

"Good" She looked skeptical but didn't question me further.

"What can I do for you?" I felt my grasp on reality fading but I clung to it like a dying man to a buoy.

"There is a ball coming and I need a hat!"

"Of course! A hat!" Now she had my full attention, "It shall be luscious, lovely looking to fill others with longing!"

"Hatter!"

"L-l- I'm fine. Shall it be large or small? Feathered or Furred? A bonnet or a cap?" I ranted on and on, taking measurements of her tiny head.

The last time I measured a head it was much larger. (Down with bloody big head!) The hats I made were lovely but as someone (Who? I can not remember who!) told me, it was a pity I had to make them for her, the Red Queen. She held me captive but that didn't truly matter to me. The reason I truly hated hatting that enormous orb of a head is her crimes against others. She killed so many, and tortured even more. The Red Queen hunted Underland's Champion. The lovely, brave champion, she who welded the vorpal sword. Alice.

My tape measure fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Once again my sanity fled me. Somewhere deep in my head I noticed the White Queen slip from the room.

Alice! How could she leave me? Me, meant, mewl, minutes, missle, mountain, mystery, Why would she go? Gouged, govern, goad, god! _GOD!_ He has gone is he was ever here before. Belief, benefit, broad, broth. I should have never let her leave. Length, literature, lonely… love. Never! Never again! Oh, Alice! My Alice, no not mine, gone. Gone to the world above. Absence, acceptable, accuracy, acknowledgement, acquaintance, across, adapt, adequately, admission… Alice.

_The White Queen's POV_

As Alice faded away into her own land I saw something break within the Hatter. His eyes went from an anxious orange, to a deep sad blue, a raw furious red, and then all color was gone. His eyes were empty and gray. He walked back to his room and then, without a word, began hatting.

In that first day he made hundreds of hats. They were al different colors, and styles but every single one had 2 things in common. They were stained with the Hatter's tears and all were made to fit one girl, Alice. The room continued to fill with hats. The Mad Hatter wouldn't sleep and refused to eat.

My heart wrenched with pain as I watched Tarrant's grief. We all tried our best to cheer him but still he screamed until he sobbed. As the days turned to weeks, I decided to try one last thing. I went to the Hatter to request a hat.

When I opened the door I found him sitting in a huge pile of hats. His knees were pressed to his chest and he was muttering to himself.

"Hatter!" I half shouted and he looked up at me, his eyes still foggy.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" he whimpered.

"I do not know," I flashed him an encouraging smile, "why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"

His eyes became jet. He rose from his seat, looking in my direction. I could tell he wasn't seeing me but someone else.

"No! I don't go! Alice!" he screamed reaching towards nothingness. With a sob he collapsed into a stack of hats, tipping the pile over. For a moment he lay there muttering, then he looked up at me with clear eyes. His hat sat askew on his head.

"How can I help you, your majesty? He jumped to his feet, pulling his hat off his head and bowing.

"Tarrant? How are you feeling?" my voice was soft as I tried to soothe him.

"Fantastic, fair, fine, full, fun, fuz-" he rambled

"Hatter!"

"Sorry, I'm fine." he gasped

"Good" I told him although I knew he was not fine.

"What can I do for you?" his eyes were a pale green, very nearly gray but no longer empty.

"There is a ball coming and I need a hat!" I watched his eyes light up

"Of course! A hat! It shall be luscious, lovely looking to fill others with longing!" he rummaged through his piles of hats.

"Hatter!"

"L-l- I'm fine. Shall it be large or small? Feathered…" As he ranted on he pulled a measuring tape out of one of the hat heaps. He measured my head this way and that.

Then he stiffened. His measuring tape thumped to the floor.

"Hatter? Hatter!" I called to him but he was gone, lost to his own mind. Once again his eyes where like black onyx. Trembling with rage he began to scream, as though with terror. I slipped from the room, knowing the Hatter was no longer himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own any part of Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

_Hatters POV_

The tide of my insanity ebbed away leaving me emotionless, never before did my mind abandon me so. Maybe it went to fetch Alice I can see her now, she is sitting in a sea of her hats. One of my favorites sits sits upon her head, it's a pale blue top hat, and she is the right proper Alice size. But she looks so sad.

"Hello, Alice! You're late you know." I tell her, hoping to see her smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am" her face pulled into a grin but she still looked so sad.

"Naughty!" I scold her, teasing and laughing. She was silent, inspecting me. Her hair had grown; it almost fell to the floor now. Her dress was so beautiful, blue complemented her so nicely, its heart shaped bodice dipped lower then was proper but I did not complain. She was without a corset and I had a sneaking suspicion that under that gorgeous gown her long legs were without stockings.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" I questioned, already knowing her response.

"I do not know, why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" her voice was melodious, I hadn't heard anything that beautiful for a long time.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" I was delighted! Alice is back, my Alice was back! She laughed with me but tears poured down her face.

"What is wrong Alice?" I couldn't stand to see her lovely face so full of sorrow.

"Nothing! Everything is wonderful!" This seemed like a very un-Alicely thing to say and it clearly not true. I had never known Alice to lie. But she was back. She kept her promise and that's what mattered.

"Why then do you cry?" I politely inquired.

"I am not crying, Tarrant, you are." I immediately realized the truth in her words. Her cheeks were dry, it was mine that were stained with tears.

"Curiouser and Cuiouser!" I muttered barrowing her words, I was sure she wouldn't mind but when I looked back at her she was gone.

"Alice?" I called for her but there was no reply. I decided she had gone to tell the White Queen of her arrival. Resolved to wait for her to return I closed my eyes.

I dreamt of Alice. She was smiling and laughing we were in a meadow and her hand was in mine. We ran together through the field. She pulled me to a stop before we reached the dark forest.

"Hatter?" She looked up at me smiling.

"Yes, me luv" I could hear my Scottish accent and she must have too because her smile widened.

"I have something for you before I go." She informed me, standing on her tiptoes so the top of her head was level with the top of my chin.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, I didn't want her to leave.

"Oh Hatter! I have told you a million times!" she frowned

"Then make it a million and one times!" I smirked down at her. She sighed and shook her head. She was awfully close to me. There was no space between our bodies.

My heart was thundering as she began to close the space between us. She smelled of vanilla and honey. Our lips were millimeters apart and I could feel her warm breath. I closed the space between our lips. I kissed her softly and I felt her smile against my lips. I pulled away from the kiss but leaning into me she kissed me again. Such a wonderful feeling, kissing Alice, my arms around her waist and hers around my neck.

Finally we released each other. She was breathless, her cheeks were bright pink.

"I have to go…" she gasped.

"No, lass, stay here. With me" I slurred

"I cant, Hatter. I have to go." As she said is she began to fade away.

"No! Wait! Alice! I need to tell you-" but it was too late, she was gone.

I woke with a sob; I never should have slept. I could feel a fresh wave a pain but everything was all right. Alice was back and now I could tell her. Her, heave, hibernate, hiccup, hilt, hoarse, hole….

_Alice POV_

The night was heavy with moisture. My nightgown clung to my body like a second skin. I could hear men talking outside my cabin. It is so hard to sleep on nights like these, it is this sort of night that makes me miss Underland the most.

I miss the wind from Queast blowing in my hair. I miss the animals and flowers speaking to me. I miss the White Queen and Bayer. But most of all I miss The Hatter (Doe he ever think of me?)

I cross my small wooden cabin, my bare feet pad against the dirt floor. I glance out the window, sighing. I can see the glow of a camp fire and the outline of men sitting by it telling stories. I never should have left Underland. My mother was rather angry when I refused Hamish and even angrier when I deiced to work for Lord Ascot. She refused to let me into the house until I agreed to marry Hamish. Of course I couldn't do that so when I left for the New World I only had the clothes on my back.

The sailors threw a fit when they discovered I would be traveling with them. They believed I would bring bad luck, which was complete and utter nonsense. The captain, a Mr. Jones, swiftly set them straight for which I was very thankful.

The trip was very lovely, the wind was always on our backs, but my dress was slowly getting filthy. Finally I was forced to consider my options; either I strip down to nothing and wash my gown, naked, on deck or I ask the Captain for a pair of trousers and a men's shirt. I decided to opt for the later option.

I knocked on the Captain's Cabin door. I hadn't talked to the man since we left London so it was no surprise that he was shocked to see me.

_ "Miss Kingsley! What are you doing up here?" he was bare chested. His tan muscles were prominent. His jet black hair stood up every which way. It reminded me of the Hatter._

_ "I have a need for a pair of trousers." I felt myself flush in embarrassment. I had grown accustomed to the sailors going shirtless but I hadn't expected it from the ship's Captain. His striking green eyes burrowed into mine own brown ones._

_ ""Why would that be, Miss. Kingsley?" he had a strange accent, perhaps he was born in the Americas?_

_ "I seem to have forgotten a change of clothing, sir." I blushed a deeper red, "And unless you wish me to wash my gown n deck with naught but my slippers keeping me modest.." I drifted off. This time it was his turn to blush. He was young, if I was forced to guess I would say he was not a day over 26. _

_ "Well, we cant have that! If a beautiful women, such as yourself, was standing, bare, in front of my crew, and I was the only thing protecting her innocence. Well, lets just say I would have quite a mutiny on my hands." He flashed me a lopsided grin, "But I can't allow a lady to dress as a man aboard my ship either." _

_ "Then what do you suggest we do, Captain Jones?" I asked him, annoyance clear in my voice._

_ "I purpose that you simply borrow a dress!" He looked proud of himself to have thought of a solution. _

_ "And from who shall I borrow a dress? The ship's cook?" I muttered crossly_

_ "No, I don't think Mr. Scott would have anything in your size." He laughed, "But we do have some gowns bound for a Duchess in the New World and I am sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed one."_

_ He lead my to the ships hold and opened a large trunk full of beautiful dresses. _

_ "Pick anyone of these." He smiled down at me._

_ "Thank you, Captain." I pulled a deep blue gown from the chest. It had a long skirt and, miraculously, no corset. I stroked the pale lace detailing on the bodice and smiled._

_ "You are welcome." He began to walk away. "Oh and Miss. Kingsley, please call me Daniel."_

I was so glad to be off the ship when we landed in the tiny port called Jamestown. Captain Jones insisted I stay in his cabin. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and despite my many refusals, I found myself sitting in a tiny wood cabin while he slept under the stars.

I close the curtains on the window and climb into the surprisingly soft bed. My last thoughts before I drift off into a world of dreams are about The Mad Hatter and his bright green eyes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! I will try to add a chapter once a day and I hope to finish the whole story before NaNoWriMo next month!


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

I own nothing.

* * *

_The White Queen's POV_

I could hear Tarrant's excited chatter from his room. He sounded so purely happy. With excitement, I bounded down the hall. Maybe my plan had worked after all! Maybe hatting for me was exactly what he needed! I stopped at his door.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" he was asking someone. There was no response but after a moment he continued, "I haven't the slightest idea!" still silence resounded in the room. "What is wrong Alice?" the Hatter asked. Alice! Was it true, was Alice back? I quietly opened the door and poked my head inside. "Why then do you cry?" the Hatter continued.

The Hatter was alone in the room. My heart broke for the poor man. Tears were pouring down his face but his lips were pulling into a huge grin. "Curiouser and Cuiouser!" he muttered. He looked about himself. His eyes were a bright happy green underneath an unfocused gaze. "Alice?" he called. He shrugged to himself then shut his eyes, still smiling.

He was hallucinating, dreaming while still awake, about the happiest thing that could happen to him. Alice's return. His room was in a state of disarray from his earlier fit, and he lay in a mountainous pile of hats. I closed the door and rushed back down the hall, down a stair case, and into my throne room. My Ladies-in-waiting were all sitting down to have some tea so the usual clutter of the throne room was gone.

"Nivens!" I shouted for the White Rabbit.

"My lady?" he was immediately by my side, looking as jumpy as ever.

"Can you fetch Bayard and Mallymkun for me? I would do it myself but I have very important business to attended to right now." And so I did, I knew of a certain cat who would be very useful right now and I knew just how to find him.

"Of course!" the Rabbit sprang from the room, leaving me to myself.

"It is such a shame. What ever shall I do with the Hatter's hat?" I said aloud, having to fight not to laugh. A huge white grin appeared before me.

"I shall be happy to claim the beauty." The Cheshire Cat's outline sharpened and he came into focus.

"So good of you to offer Chess but unfortunately I think I shall let Tarrant keep it for now." For once I was very glad to see Chessur.

"That was a terribly cruel trick, Mirana." He purred

"But it was necessary; I need you to do something for me." I put on my best persuasive face.

"And what would that be, Queen of White?" He turned upside down in the air.

"I need you to purify the Hatter. Remove the mercury from his system."

"What will I get in return." His large cat eyes were bright. Suddenly my dislike for the Cheshire Cat had returned.

"My gratitude and nothing else! Now go do as you are bid!" I ordered, sounding very much like the queen I am.

"Very well, but I will only be able to remove a small amount. The mercury has sunk in deep." He was right, of course, but I had to try everything I could to help the Hatter. Chessur vaporized away and I sighed. I knew it wasn't the mercury driving the Hatter mad this time; it was something that would be much harder to fix. His heart.

* * *

This is only really part of a chapter. I felt that clarification on the last chapter was necessary.

Sorry for the fake out! More tomorrow but farewell for now. -fades out-


	4. Chapter 3

I dont own Alice in Wonderland. Although it would make a great birthday gift.

* * *

_Hatter's POV_

While I was considering things that began with H I realized a very important H word had been yanked off my head.

"Hat?" I glanced about only to find my hat floating in midair. "What are you doing up there?" I asked my hat. It bobbed up and down.

"Chess?" I guessed. The Cheshire Cat swirled into view.

"Hello, Tarrant" My hat sat upon his head, "I do love this hat."

"It is a gorgeous, generous, gentle, good, great, gallant.." I raved about the fantastic qualities of my cap.

"Yes quite so," He handed the top hat back to me. I have gone through so much with my hat. It's tattered and bent, the once shiny ribbon is now faded.

"Have you seen Alice?" I ask the Cheshire Cat.

"Hmm, no I haven't seen the girl. Is she running around here again?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes! Yes she is! Isn't it wonderful?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." Still he sounded bored. He drifted towards me. I decided he wasn't nearly happy enough about Alice's return. He even, maybe, sounded annoyed. He should have been pleased! He should have been overjoyed!

"Why you cantankerous, carnivorous, conniving, cowardly, cat! You wished she wouldn't return! You are nothing but a miserable, moody, morose, moron in comparison with the beautiful, bold, brainy, brave, bright, brilliant Alice! She is twice the Underlander you will ever be!" I felt myself began to fade into the depths of the darkness.

"Such strong emotions from such a mad hatter. Perhaps I will not do as the queen bid, no I think I shall not." He floated away. I reached for him, grasping him my scarred hands, but alas he was gone before I had gotten a proper grip on him. The world swam before my eyes, growing fuzzy. Falling, false, fang, fascism, fatal, fear, feral, fever.

"Hatter!" her voice tried to call me back from the void. I am not sure even Alice could save me from the precipice. Preoccupation, presence, prevail, prison, protest, proud. Oh I am not proud; nay I am ashamed. Shame, shock, sinew, slant, slay, smite, sober. I must fight the onslaught of furry for Alice. Amend, amuck, annul, approach, arsenal, assault, attack. This is a battle. Beacon, become, bemused, betroth.

"Hatter?" her voice was small. Smudge, snap, snippets, snug. I can see her for a moment, and that is all I need to come back to her.

"Sock, soft.. Alice." I stutter to a halt "Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." She smiled at me. The world around her was a blur but she was in absolute focus. She was wearing a soft blue dress, today she wore a corset but her feet wear bare. White lace lined the square neckline, highlighting her pale skin. Her gold hair was loose, falling down her back.

"I have so much to tell you." I whispered to her, not for the first time awed by her.

"I have something to tell you too.." she frowned to herself.

"Ladies first." I exclaimed. She sighed heavily.

"Oh Tarrant, somewhere in your mind you already know what I am about to tell you. You have thought to yourself Alice would never say that or Alice hasn't ever called me Tarrant before." Her deep brown eyes searched my face. She bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean Alice?" my heart didn't know whether to sink or soar.

"Hatter… I am so un-Alicey because, well, I am not Alice." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Of course your Alice! Who else would you be?" I laughed to hide my confusion.

"I am so sorry! I am just a dream, a hallucination, part of your mind." She looked down at her bare feet.

"No! You're Alice! You have returned from the land above! You came back because you missed me. You missed me!" I scrambled to make sense of the world.

"Of course I miss you Hatter! Wherever I am I miss you terribly but I am not me. I am you."

"I don't understand, Alice. Are you you or not you?" She was making to little sense or perhaps to much sense.

"I cannot explain myself, I am afraid, because I'm not myself you see." She sighed. I was in shock. What she said couldn't be true but as I watched she poofed away, back into my head. My last buoy was gone. I began to sink, the waves crashing over me.

Alice, gone again.

The pain is unbearable. Unclean, unethical, unhappy, utterly, vain, valley, vapid, verify, vector, veiled, vesicating, vexed. Vexed isn't a strong enough word to describe this feeling. Facture, fade, failure, fake, fall, fevered, few. Everything is darker, darker then midnight, darker then the depths of a cave, as dark as my heart being torn. Once again I lost her, for the third unbearable time. She will never return! She is forever away! Never again shall I see her smile! GONE!

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter! I was super busy in math class, so I couldn't write as much today! Thats right Mr. A, it is all your fault for making me do actual work!


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing at all.

* * *

_The Hatter's POV_

Blood pulses through my ears, my heart beats but I do not live. My hands sit abused, bleeding, unbandaged. The pain was nearly a relief, a break from the blankness. I am rubbed raw. Race, raft, rag. I wonder how I am still here. rasp, real, rebel. I cant breathe, but I no longer care. racked, reclaim, recoil, rectify. I wont sleep, but exhaustion pulls at me. reel, refine, reform. I can see the fire. refuge, refuse, regress. My family is running, screaming. Regret, rehab, reigns. I shout for my little sister and she runs towards me. reject, relapse, relatives. She falls, her feet are entangled in a tree's roots. relay, remark, remember. I run for her but the Jabberwocky is too quick. remorse, render, renew. She is engulfed in electric blue flames. reorder, repair, repay. The last thing she sees is me, reaching for her. repeat, repel, replace. The laughter of the Red Queen reverberates in my ears. replica, repress, reproach. I pull my sword out of it's scabbard. reptile, repugnant, repulse. The silver of the Vorpal sword shines in the firelight. repute, required, rescind. I rush the Red Queen. rescue, resemblance, reserve. "DOWN WITH BLOODY BIG HEAD!" I roar. reshape, resign, resist. Everything goes silent as the Jabberwocky swoops between me and the one I hate. resolve, resort, respect. The monster snaps at me and I slash at him. rest, restore, restrict. "Tarrant!" a women screams for me. result, resume, retain. The great beast's tail strikes me and I fly across the clearing. retaliate, retire, retort. The Vorpal sword clatters to ground. retrospect, retry, return. The Knave of Hearts grasps my sword by its hilt. revaluation, revamped, revel. Someone grabs me by my arm and begins dragging me away from the fighting. revenge, revere, reverse. My hat falls from my head. revile, revisit, revive. Only hours later the fighting is over but the fire burns on. revoke, revolt, revolution. I fetch my hat from the rubble and ash. rewards, rewove, rhyme. Bodies litter the ground. rich, rider, riff. My whole family lay amongst the dead. right, rind, ringed. I am the only one left to avenge them. rink, riot, ripe, ripped, rise, rite, rival, road, roam, robbed, rock, rood, rook, rope. The land there is stained with blood and nothing will sprout in that soil again. rot, rough, round, royal, rudder It was all my fault. ruin, run, rush, rust, rut.

I tore the hat in my hands to pieces. Sobs racked my body. saber, sabotage, sachet. I seek revenge. sack, scared, sacristy. I train for years. sad, sadist, safe. My body becomes sleek and muscular. saga, sagacity, sagging, Never do I forget but I refuse to remember. said, sail, sale. I make my plan with the March Hare, he is still sane. salinity, saliva, sallow. I will kill the Red Queen. salon, salt, salute. I speak to only two about my plans before I leave. sanctified, sand, sane. I never should have told the Cheshire Cat of my plans. sanitary, sap, sapphire. I go to her court with naught but a poisoned dagger in hand. sarcasm, sardine, sardonic. First I would sing her a little song. sash, sated, satin. I stood before the queen and began to sing. satin, satire, satisfied. I sang about her beloved Jabberwocky's death.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The Vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back."

saucy, savor, saw. Before the rhyme was about Alice it was about me. say, scab, scaffold. It had long been fortold that I, the last of the Hightopps, would slay the Queens's Jabberwocky. scalp, scale, scan. Perhaps the queen simply didn't like my song, or maybe it was Chessur's forewarning, but the guards rush towards me. scant, scar, scavenge. I took down as many as I can but eventually I am captured. scene, scent, schedule. Sentenced to death I walk down the gallows. scholar, sciatic, science. Men laugh, women jeer. scissor, scoop, scorch. The March Hare and a young Dormouse stand in the audience. scour, scram, scrap. The Hangman's Rope was lowers around my neck. section, secular, security. The March Hare throws a knife, slashing the rope and freeing me. sedate, seduce, seed. We fight through the cards, and run out the castle gates. seem, seer, seize. We are taking tea, full of relief, when the punishment comes down upon us. seldom, self, sell. We are trapped at 6:00, forever drinking tea.

I meet Alice for the first time at 6:00. She was just a girl. By then the March Hare had completely lost his mind and perhaps so had I. Alice was such a sweet child but I did not see her for very long before she was swept away by the White Rabbit.

Tea time continued and I did not age. I was forever stuck on my 10,620th un-birthday. Sometimes Mally, the once young dormouse, would visit us but I didn't see Alice for a very long time. Far too long. When she returned to Underland our clocks began to tick again. Finally Time had released us from his angry grasp. The others doubted her Aliceness but I knew the moment I saw her that she was indeed Alice.

I wake from my nap to the sound of her voice in the far off distance. Semblance, send, senility. I stand from my seat at the end of that long table. Sensational, senses, sensitive. She is so far away, oh no she is simply very tiny. I walk across the table, ignoring the complaints of Mally and the March Hare. Sensually, sent, sentinel. She is so beautiful: Her golden hair falling far past her shoulders, setting off her lovely pale skin and loose blue dress.

"Its you!" I tell the tiny Alice

"No its not! McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice!" shouts Mally, still drinking her tea, but she is wrong. Separation, septum, sequel.

"Its absolutely Alice!" I exclaim, "I'd know you anywhere!" I told her smiling

"I'd know him anywhere!" I turn to Mally and Thackery. They burst into giggles. I pick Alice up by her tiny hands and drag her across the table. I explain to her that she must slay the Jabberwocky, all the while bursting into fantastic fits of excited giggles. I did not blame her for taking my place as the Champion. I did not deserve the honor of saving Underland. Sere, serf, serge.

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put my off my tea." I notice Chess sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"The entire world is falling to ruin… and poor Chessur's off his tea" my voice is dangerously low. Anger pulses through me.

"What happened that day was not my fault." He examins his nails.

"...you ran out on them to save your own skin, you gutless, scottish, pilgerem lickering, shukem juggeling, slurking urpal, BARLOM MUCK, EGG BRIMINI-"

"Hatter!" Mally jerks me out of my rant.

I wish I had not lost control of myself in front of Alice. She probably thought poorly of me. We went on about futterwacking until Thackery hears the neigh of horses in the distance. I make Alice shrink ever more, then without further explanations shove her into a teapot. What a thing to do! I just shoved her into a tea pot! I send Stayne and his bloodhound off. Then open to teapot only to see Alice buried in dress but otherwise without clothing. I blush hard and grab a strip of cloth to make her a new dress. Serial, sermon, serpant.

I walked with Alice on my hat and told her the Rhyme that was now about her.

"I am not slaying anything. I don't slay so put it out of your mind." She orders me.

"mind" I whisper. Disappoint claim me. Then Anger makes me his as well. I pluck Alice off my shoulder and set her on a stump. I began to stride away.

"Wait! You cant leave me here!" she shouts after me.

"You don't slay? Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done? You don't slay." She was supposed to be our Champion and she 'doesn't slay'! How could she not slay the terrible Jabberwocky after all that he and the Queen had done! I would die in order to stop the Red Queen, an here the new Champion sat saying "I don't slay".

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Maybe that was the moment Alice Kingsley truly captured me. She wouldn't give up, not on me, not on anything. Serum, serve, session, settle, shabby, shackle.

* * *

My song inspiration today was Stay with me by Dainty Kane! I hope you all enjoyed reading about the Hatters past! I love reading reviews (Hint hint nudge nudge)


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland

* * *

_The White Queen's POV_

I sighed putting my head in my hands. I had been awake for days on end and exhaustion was tugging on me.

"Your majesty?" a squeaky voice called to me.

"Mhmm…" I looked around. A tiny dormouse was gazing up at me from the floor. "Oh Mallymkun! Hello."

"Good evening, your majesty." Her eyes dark eyes were solemn

"Do you have any news?" I stood from my seat on the throne and knelt before her. I had sent her to listen for news of the Red Queen's activities more then a week before.

"Aye, but it isn't good." She frowned in distaste.

"Then we shall wait for Bayard he can share this news with us as well as give us his own." Bayard too had been away looking for information. As I spoke the bloodhound bounded into the room, panting heavily.

"You are just in time, Bayard." He lay next to Mally and rested his head on my lap.

"I have just returned, your majesty."

"Yes, Mallymkun just got back as well. You can tell my your news right after her." I looked at the Dormouse in expectation.

"Of course," She bowed her tiny head, "I was in Witzend when I heard the rumors. They spoke of a great evil lurking past the mountains. There is a plot to destroy Underland. I do not know much about it but I fear it involves dark magic, I think he is planning to summon another Jabberwocky." I was shocked silent.

"I might be able to tell you a little more about that," The bloodhound rumbled, "but my news is not pleasant to hear."

"Please go on." I requested

"Some men where hunting in a Tulgey Wood and they discovered a body with an unusually large head."

"No! I can't be! Iracebeth is dead?" My older sister was terrible and cruel but still she was my sister and so I felt grief at her death.

"I am afraid so, Mirana." The bloodhound gazed up at me with concern.

"And what of The Knave of Hearts, Ilosovic Stayne?" Mally asked when I was silent.

"The Red Queen's hand had been severed from her body. I believe Stayne is the one who killed her, and I also believe he is the one orchestrating the plot against Underland."

"Do you know how he is planning to call this Jabberwocky?" Mally asked Bayard.

"There is only one way to summon a beast as powerful as a Jabberwocky." I answered the question before Bayard got a chance. "You can combine the 3 Fires: Fire of the Land, Fire of Hearth, and Fire of the Soul. Each Fire is harder to find then the last; the first is easy, lava: the second is slightly harder, you much steal fire from the hearth of a happy home: but the last is the most difficult of all, you must find someone with true passion." I knew the list by heart. Many times I had wondered how my sister managed to get her 'precious' Jabberwocky.

"You mean someone with courage, love, and fever? The stuff champions are made of? There aren't very many people with that kind of muchness, I have only meet two in my entire life. " The Dormouse said somberly. I knew to whom she was alluding to immediately but she continued as if we didn't know, or maybe simply because it needed to be said aloud, "Alice Kingsley and Tarrant Hightopp."

_Alice's POV_

I always dream of the Hatter; I dream of his laugh, and of ridding on his hat. That night I dreamt of asking him if he has ever thought about flying.

_"Of course! The only one who thinks of flying more then I is the Dodo bird!" he grins at me, his eyes a deep forest green. _

_ "In London they laugh at me when I talk of flying." I confide in the man. His smile flickers for a moment. _

_ "They shouldn't laugh at you for that. Flying would be magnificent, majestic, marvelous, miraculous-"_

_ "Hatter!" I laugh_

_ "Ma- Mu- Sorry I'm fine!" he pauses for a moment, thinking. Then "I think I would like to learn how to fly."_

_ "Its impossible to fly." I inform him, looking down at my feet._

_ "Sometimes I imagine six impossible things before breakfast." He cups my face in his damaged hands and makes me look back up at him. "Someday I will learn to fly and then I will teach you." _

_ "That sounds nice." I whisper to him. He leans in towards me, I close the space between us and-_

"Miss. Kingsley! Are you awake?" I can hear Daniel's voice on the other side of the cabin's door.

"I am now." I mumble trying to shake off my weariness.

"Wonderful! I would like to show you around the town, if you would allow me?" his voice sounded hopeful. I flip through my plans for the day.

"I am sorry but I cannot accompany you. I have a meeting with a local market owner." I slipped on a robe over my nightgown.

"Some other time then?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I opened the door and saw his downcast face.

"Of course Capti- I mean Daniel. I think I would enjoy that." I smiled at the Captain.

"Then farewell for now, Miss Kingsley." He leant down and kissed my hand. He was red when he stood back up.

"Goodbye, Daniel." I hoped he didn't feel to put off by my response but I was truly much to busy to spend my day on a leisurely stroll. And although I wished to deny it, the invention felt wrong. Perhaps it was Captain Jones' tone, or maybe it was simply that the only man I wished to show me anything was in an entirely different world. I watched Daniel walk away. His strides were long and strong. He turned back and caught me looking. He grinned at me but something seemed forced about the smile, it seemed wrong. I shrugged off the feeling, dismissing it as paranoia.

I spent my day talking to one merchant then the next. Each man wish to talk for hours on end so it was dusk by the time I began walking back to Daniel's cabin. The cabin was through a patch of dense conifers, and under the shade of the trees the moonlit night was pitch black. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello?" I called but there was no response. I forced myself not to panic and hurried along the path. I could hear rapid breathing growing closer and closer. I spun to face my pursuer and saw a familiar visage.

"Daniel! You scared me!" I sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be so relived, Alice." The man reached out and grabbed me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. "I have been waiting for you." I couldn't breathe. "Things would have been much easier if you had just agreed to go for a walk with me." My vision swam and I struggled against his tight grip. "Oh no Alice you won't escape this time." The world around me went black, and I went limp.

* * *

I love reading everyone's reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I wish I did but alas I do not!

* * *

_The Hatter's POV_

I am not sure when I lost my mind but I know it is gone. Not gone like the March Hare's but gone nevertheless. I just have enough left to know I am mad. I can hear them laugh at my madness, they mock me and don't even have the decency to hide it. Women cringe away from my pale skin, my amber orange hair, and ever changing eyes. Men treat me as though I am an invalid. Many times I have wished that insanity would fully claim me so I would no longer remember my madness, so I would no longer hear them call me 'The Mad Hatter'.

Alice never pulled away from my damaged hands. Many times she laughed at me not cruelly, but because she thought I was witty. I miss Alice so very much. Her smile and her laugh haunt my dreams. Sometimes I wish I could forget her, as she has obviously forgotten me.

I wonder what claimed my sanity. Was it the mercury or the knowledge that I failed to protect everything I loved? I should have been able to save my sister, if I had just run faster. I should have been able to slay the Jabberwocky, if I had just been a little stronger. I should have been able to kill the Red Queen, if I hadn't been stupid enough to tell Chasseur or if I hadn't sang that song. I should have been able to be the Champion of Underland, not my beloved Alice, if only I had been saner. I should have been able to keep Alice with me, if I had just told her everything when I had the chance.

I replay my failings over and over again. I watch the Voral sword fall to the ground. I hear myself sing "and with its head he went galumphing back.". I see the Cylindrical Compendium change from my face to Alice's tiny form. I see Alice fading away.

What new misery is this? I see a forest of dark trees around me. Then I hear her smothered screams. I spin on my heel, to see Alice being restrained by a man clothed in darkness. I try to pull her away from her but my hands pass right through her tiny frame. She struggled but as the man held her nose and mouth she slowed then went limp.

"Alice" it was as if someone had dunked me in a frozen stream. The world became sharp. Reality came into view.

"ALICE!" I shouted for her. I flew into action. I bolted through my door. My feet pounded against the tile floor as I raced down the hall then the stairs. I pounded against the throne room doors. A trembling McTwisp opened the door.

"Tarrent" the queen sighed in relief. I didn't wait for pleasantries.

"Alice is in danger! A man has captured her She was trying to scream but he covered her mouth," I rushed on before anyone could interrupt. "She needs help! We need to save her!"

The White Queen rose from her seat and, moving frustratingly slow, stood in front of me. She took a deep breathe, she had large dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were hallow.

"How do you know this?" her voice was soft and worried.

"It was a vision. I heard her scream and watched this man abduct my Alice!" I was breathless.

"We had feared as much m'lady." A white knight spoke up; he was standing behind the queen. For the first time I realized how full the room was. Guards surrounded the Queen's throne and Mallymkun stood by the White Queens feet.

"You knew?" my voice was dangerously low. "You knew Alice was in danger and you did not tell me? And worse you did not protect her?" my voice raised in volume on each syllable.

"Hatter." Mally gazed up at me with large distraught eyes. My breathing was hard and ragged as I fought to control my fury. " You haven't been yourself."

"You should have told me anyway" but my fight had deflated at her words. I allowed the White Queen to guide me to a plush chair.

"I am sorry, Tarrant, we should have informed you of the situation but now you know, and now you can help us." Her tone was diplomatic but not unkind. "The Red Queen is dead-"

"DOWN WITH BLOODY BIG HEAD!" I laughed manically.

"But Stayne still continues to plot against Underland." She ignored my outburst, "We fear he plans to release a new, stronger, Jabberwocky in order to finally destroy my kingdom."

"That greedy, good for nothing, pompous, psychotic, jealous, vindivtive-" I began to rant.

"Hatter." The White Queen stops me before I lose myself.

"What does that have to do with Alice?" the question sprang from me, unbidden.

"He needs her soul, her passion," the queen begins

"Her muchness" Mally interjects.

"Yes, Stayne needs Alice's muchness to summon the beast." The Queen frowned to herself.

"Then he needs her alive? He wont kill her?" I laugh with relief. The news is the best I could expect. Alice isn't going to die!

"Not until the dark spell has been completed. After the Jabberwocky arrives Stayne will no longer need Alice, then he will do as he pleases with her."

"Then we must save Alice before then." I said it as though the matter was simple but in truth it seemed impossible. _"I imagine six impossible things before breakfast"_ I can hear her voice whisper to me from the past.

"Alice is still in her world and, if you are right, one of Stayne's agents is with her." The White Queen plucked a large scroll from a pedestal in the middle of the room: The Cylindrical Compendium. She unrolled it to the Tropal day in the Reign of The White Queen. "Someone must go into Alice's world to rescue her." she murmured, almost to her self. In the picture of Tropal day a tall man was admiring himself in a looking glass.

"Who is that?" I heard myself wonder aloud. The Queen looked up at me with solemn eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

_The White Queen's POV_

The entire castle was a blur of activity; everyone was preparing for the battle that may come and strengthening my security. I went nowhere without a trail of chess pieces following my every move. I did not have a moment free to tinker with potions or take tea with my ladies-in-waiting. I wasn't able to sleep without be awoken by a messenger or by a guard fearful that I had been poisoned. My word was needed on each and every decision being made.

It was determined that Alice was not in Underland but above in her own land. I called a meeting of the best of my guards together in order to make a plan of action.

"We have to send someone to bring her back to Underland." I told the Chess Pieces.

"How about McTwisp? He knows his way around up there." One recommended. The White Rabbit began sniffling in fear.

"No! I shall go your Majesty!" another Chess Piece spoke up.

"You wouldn't be able to go unnoticed in that land." I told the brave Knight.

"I will go!" Mally jumped at the chance to save someone, even if it was Alice.

"I am sorry, Mallymkun, you are too small to protect Alice in her world." I told the dormouse and before she could protest I continued on. "I must consult the Cylindrical Compendium before making a choice."

There was a loud pounding on the Throne Room's doors. My brave guards all rushed to surround me.

"Open the door, Nivens, before they brake it down." I ordered. The shaking rabbit opened the door and in rushed the Hatter.

"Tarrant!" I gasped. The entire room relaxed except for Mally and I. The Hatter had not been out of his room since Alice left more then a month ago.

"Alice is in danger! A man has captured her She was trying to scream but he covered her mouth," the words poured out of his mouth without even the briefest pause "She needs help! We need to save her!"

I stood and walked over to the Hatter. His eyes were wild and his hair was an abused tangle of orange. The hat the normally graced his head was missing, lost in his rush to the throne room.

"How do you know this?" I asked him quietly, very aware of our audience.

"It was a vision. I heard her scream and watched this man abduct my Alice!" He was nearly panting.

"We had feared as much m'lady." The Knight who had earlier proclaimed that he would go to 'England' to save Alice informed me.

"You knew?" his voice was gravely and full of outrage "You knew Alice was in danger and you did not tell me? And worse you did not protect her?"

"Hatter." Mally softly spoke to the Hatter " You haven't been yourself."

"You should have told me anyway" but his anger had been replaced with dejection.

"I am sorry, Tarrant, we should have informed you of the situation but now you know, and now you can help us." I was sorry for causing Tarrant more stress then needed and began to tell him what had happened. "The Red Queen is dead-"

"DOWN WITH BLOODY BIG HEAD!" his laughter was full of malice and spite.

"But Stayne still continues to plot against Underland." I continued, ignoring his venting "We fear he plans to release a new, stronger, Jabberwocky in order to finally destroy my kingdom."

"That greedy, good for nothing, pompous, psychotic, jealous, vindivtive-" his rant began.

"Hatter." I interrupted him, not wishing to lose any precious time.

"What does that have to do with Alice?" the question was rushed and worried.

"He needs her soul, her passion," I began to explain to him.

"Her muchness" Mally interjected.

"Yes, Stayne needs Alice's muchness to summon the beast." I bit my lip, frowning.

"Then he needs her alive? He wont kill her?" he was chuckling bleakly.

"Not until the dark spell has been completed. After the Jabberwocky arrives Stayne will no longer need Alice, then he will do as he pleases with her." my voice was dark.

"Then we must save Alice before then." He said matter-of-factly

"Alice is still in her world and, if you are right, one of Stayne's agents is with her." I picked up the Cylindrical Compendium and unrolling it to Tropal Day, the day after tomorrow, I sighed "Someone must go into Alice's world to rescue her." In the picture of Tropal day a tall man was admiring himself in a looking glass. He had a long black hat in one hand and a sparkling silver sword in the other. His messy hair was a mane of dark brown but his reflected face was very familiar.

"Who is that?" the Hatter asked. I had a feeling he didn't truly want an answer but I told him anyway.

"That's you."

* * *

Sorry for making you all wait! I hope you all liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

When I awoke the Hatters voice was ringing in my ear.

"_Alice is in danger. We need to save her!"_

I was being jostled about in a small carriage. 'Daniel Jones' was sitting across from me. He had changed from his simple tunic and was now wearing a black leather outfit with a dark purple velvet cape.

"Ah the champion of Underland is awake." He smirked at me.

"Who are you?" my voice didn't betray my fear and was devoid of a tremble.

"I would have expected clever little Alice to already know who I am. Absalom was right you _are_ a stupid girl." He sneered. I sat up straight in my carriage bench, anger swelling in my bosom.

"Just tell me who you are!" I demanded.

"Fine, stupid, simpering girl. I will tell you who I am! I am your savior!" he laughed cruely. "I am here to return you to your precious Underland!"

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" I emphasized each syllable.

"Excuse me, _my lady_, I didn't mean to upset your gentle female feelings. I am Daniel Stayne, brother of the soon to be King, Ilosovic Stayne." His voice dripped with malice.

"His little brother I suppose." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yes, why?" he said through his teeth.

"Normally older siblings don't play the lackey." My tone matched his.

"You are not in a position to mock, Miss Kingsley. I would watch my tongue if I were you." His voice was brimming with spite.

"You wont get away with this." A classic damsel in distress line.

"But I will! No one even knows that you are in here with me." he smiled to himself.

"I will escape then!" as I said it I scanned the man for weapons. He had a long sword strapped to his waist.

"Now now, Alice, lets not be so negative." Daniel reached out and stroked my cheek. "If you are friendly maybe I will let you live."

"Never!" I jerked away from him but he grabbed me by my waist and forced his lips onto mine. He shoved is tongue into my mouth and I bit down, HARD. Blood flooded into my mouth and he pulled back swearing.

"You'll regret that!" his fist lashed out into my face. Stars danced before my eyes and I fell into blackness.

_Hatter's POV_

Everyone in the room was looking at the Cylindrical Compendium. The man in the picture had plain brown hair and wore a simple black suit. The only unique part of the man was his bright green eyes.

"That's you." The White Queen whispered to me. It couldn't be! I had wild bright orange hair, and my suit was anything but simple. Then I noticed the gap between the man's front teeth.

"Oh." I was unsure of what to say. "What does this mean?"

"It means you, Tarrant, are going to rescue Alice." The Queen told me.

"But why am I dressed like that? And why is my hair… brown?" confusion swept me.

"To go to Alice's word you will have to blend in. That means you will have to be boring." She explained.

"I don't want to lose myself." I whispered to her but I didn't truly mean it. I would lose myself to save Alice. I would die to save her.

The rest of the day was a rush of preparations. I was sent to a tailor to have a plain black suit made. The White Queen mixed me a potion to change my hair. I made myself a black top hat and set it on my slicked back brown hair. The day flew by and then the next day did the same. Time must have been playing tricks on me again.

I found myself standing before a mirror. The Queen stood next to me holding a sword and scabbard.

"I want you to take this with you." She handed me the Vorpal sword. A bad feeling had been nagging at me even since I realized I was the man in the Cylindrical Compendium.

"Are you sure I am the right person to do this?" I asked her.

"There is a reason why you are the one foretold for this, Hatter." She said in a soft voice.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" my voice trembled.

"I do not know." She responded as everyone always does.

"It would be so nice if something made sense for a change." I sighed, lashing the Vorpal Blade it my belt. I looked into the long mirror and smiled. I looked nothing like myself.

"Remember, Hatter, look into the mirror and focus on Alice and only Alice." Mirana instructed. That would be easy, she was all I had thought about since I first saw her as a child. I gazed at myself in the reflective pool of silver and glass.

I thought of her golden flowing hair. I considered her nose, cute and button like. I pondered her soft red lips. I evaluated her pale creamy skin. I deliberated on her small delicate hands. I mused about her long legs.

I could feel the tug of the mirror on my body. My very atoms separated and flowed through the mirror. I continued to reflect upon Alice's many attributes until the word stopped moving around me. I was standing in a puddle of muddy water on an empty street. The sky above my head was a dull gray and the pine trees lining the road were a listless sort of green. I could hear the pounding of hooves in the distance and I knew immediately that Alice was not far off.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much free time today


	9. Chapter 8

I still don't own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

_Hatter's POV_

I plopped the plain black top hat onto my head and began running down the street. I could see an approaching stagecoach. Its hood was Brinjal purplebut its body was stable black. The ink black horses thundered forward without a coachman.

"EH!" I ran towards the sleek mares but they continued running, ignoring me. I waved my arms at the pair and stood in the middle of the road. Somehow I knew Alice was in that horrifying contraption. The cart continued hurtling towards me at a breakneck pace. A whip, held by an invisible hand, cracked on the animals' backs. I was forced to jump to the side at the last moment as the carriage flew by. The huge wheels threw mud into my face and as I moved to follow it I caught the briefest glimpse of a golden haired women.

I ran as a man possessed. The carriage continued unaware of my heavy footsteps following its trail. My legs stretched and propelled me forward. My mind repeated her name with each footfall. Over and over again I thought the word. _Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice_. I would not, could not, lose sight of my only hope. Each muscle in my body screamed in stress, in pain. I found myself flying through forests, through meadows, through mountains as I followed her. I ran faster then any man had run before. It was as though the God of this land had blessed me with the wings of a Jubjub bird.

The world was silent except for the pounding of the horses' hooves and my heart. I could hear her voice reverberating in my ears. _"I am not afraid of you."_

I was gaining on the stagecoach! I was so close to the vehicle! My feet pushed me forward one last time and I latched onto the carriage. I wrapped one hand around a piece of golden detailing and rested my feet upon the woodguard. With one ear pressed to the side of the coach I could hear those within speaking. A man said something softly, I was unable to hear what, then chucked.

"You're a monster! I hope your guts are spilled when they come for me! You do not deserve the air within your lungs!" a female voice spat at the man. I recognized that voice.

"Alice" I said quietly.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"What was what?" replied her soft voice, trembling with fury.

"Nothing." The deep voice dismissed my noise.

There was silence within the cabin. Then Alice spoke again. Oh that voice! Never had I heard such a beautiful voice.

"He will come." She said with certainty, "and you will regret your actions. Repent now and I may ask him to spare you."

The man simply laughed in response.

"You could let me go free right now." Her voice was soft and persuasive.

"Of course I could, _love_, but then where would I be? I would not have a seat next to my brother's throne, I would not have a beautiful young woman to warm my bed, I wouldn't even have my head! You know my dearest brother has continued the policy of beheading even for the smallest offense." His voice was low. Alice cursed at him in reply.

How dare this man make _those_ sorts of implications about my Alice. I had the urge to burst into the carriage right then and run the man through but I had no idea how the conditions were in the stagecoach. As far as I knew there were several men in the small carriage and they were all well armed so I had no choice but to cling to the back of the contraption and wait.

Rain began to pour down around my head and drown out the sound of Alice's voice.

_Alice's POV_

When I awoke from my forced sleep Daniel Stayne was toying with a sharp knife.

"I could just kill you now." He made a slashing motion with his weapon.

"No you could not, you need me." my voice was faded and sad.

"It would be so simple! It wouldn't have to be a large gash, just a small one in just the right place." He smiled as though the thought of slicing my throat was the most pleasant he had ever thought.

"I am not afraid of you!" my voice was suddenly strong.

"Darling you should be very afraid. I could hurt you in ways you can't imagine. We may need to alive and passionate but we don't need you to be in one piece. It is only my kindness that has kept you safe. I wouldn't want my future wife to be injured."

I flinched at the word.

"Oh yes. Ilosovic has promised me you in return for my good behavior." He noted my twitch.

"You're a monster! I hope your guts are spilled when they come for me! You do not deserve the air within your lungs!" I growled at him. That's when I heard it. It was just a small sound but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Alice." It was him. Was the sound real? Or was I dreaming? Was the Hatter here to save me?

"What was that?" Daniel asked. Yes! It was real!

"What was what?" anger seeped into my voice; Daniel mustn't know that the Hatter had come.

"Nothing." He dismissed the noise and I inwardly sighed with relief.

"He will come and you will regret your actions. Repent now and I may ask him to spare you." I began to plead for myself but he just laughed.

"You could let me go free right now." I attempted to sway him.

"Of course I could, _love_, but then where would I be? I would not have a seat next to my brother's throne, I would not have a beautiful young woman to warm my bed, I wouldn't even have my head! You know my dearest brother has continued the policy of beheading even for the smallest offense." His voice was deep and he was gazing at me hungrily.

I called him a foul name but he just grinned. He leaned back and closed his eyes. I reached for his sword.

"Don't even bother trying. Its enchanted so no one can use it but me." he sighed and drifted off into the land of dreams.

I turned to the window and a gazed out. We were going so fast and the rain poured down outside.

"Hello Hatter." I whispered then fell asleep myself.

* * *

Thanks for the good reviews!I love reading them :) One of my amazing friends is doing some illustrations for the story and maybe if we all ask nicely she will let me post a link so you can see them when they are done. Say "Please Amanda?"


	10. Chapter 9

I still down own Alice in Wonderland!

* * *

**_The White Queen's POV_**

I watched Tarrant pass through the mirror. His eyes were deep green and he was grinning like a man who had just seen light. The shimmering portal closed around The Hatter and he was gone into Above. There was silence in the small mirror room when he had Gone and it chilled me to the bone.

I had grown up with Tarrant. We played together as children; his father worked in the Court under my happy parents. He was such a joyous child as was I. Many times his father teased us.

_"You two younglings will one day find your friendship was blossomed into Love! Then I will surely have to plan a great wedding for the Princess and the Hightopp Boy." The kind man laughed._

_ "EWW!" we both squealed and scampered away from each other, blushing._

_ "Don't be shy, little love birds!" he would continue on. We would run away from him laughing and disbelieving his words._

As I grew I began to dream of marrying Tarrant and perhaps I would have if he had never changed from a shy boy to an angry, vengeful, young man. The day he changed was the worst of his life but began as the best of mine. It was my 16th birthday and we were throwing a party.

_"Have you every thought about marrying?" I asked the Hatter. I was sitting on my tall white horse; it was a present from one of my many suitors. _

_ "Never, Mirana! I shall never marry!" he was young and rebellious._

_ "I think I shall, someday." I told him, blushing._

_ "You shall what?" he grinned in puzzlement._

_ "Marry!" I laughed._

_ "Who will you marry?" he asked gazing up at me. He wore that silly hat on his head. _

_ "Well.." I began but I stopped when I heard it. Screaming. Someone was screaming, I looked up at the sky. A shadow fell over the party, a great beast's wings blocked out the sun. People are running in every direction. _

_ "Run." Tarrant orders and begins to look around for his family. I run to the end of the clearing but, unable to leave Tarrant, looked back. "DINAH!" He shouts for his little sister. She runs towards him but trips and falls to the ground. The Jabberwocky swoops down and, in a rush of flames, the small child is gone. _

_ My sister stands next to a tall dark man and laughs. The Hatter pulls the Vorpal Blade from its scabbard. He runs towards the Red Queen screaming. The Jabberwocky blocks his path and Tarrant begins to fight with the monster. _

_ "TARRANT!" I scream for him. My heart was full of raw fear. The Jabberwocky's huge tail slams into Tarrant's frame and he flies across the clearing, landing next to me. I grab his arm and drag him away from the flaming clearing and into the forest._

He was never the same after that. He began training to fight the Jabberwocky when it returned. The people sang about him and the Cylindrical Compendium predicted that he would slay the beast that haunted my lands. One day he left, and he did not return for a very long time.

I never did marry; I never found the right man.

I remember when I discovered I was to rule my lands. I was just a small girl, the youngest of a pair. My parents sat me down at a conference table and told me about fate.

_"Everyone has a thing called Destiny." My tall handsome father told me_

"_Fate." My beautiful mother interjected._

"_Yes, Fate. It is why you go down the path you travel." He continued. _

"_It guides your every move." My mother's soft voice continued._

"_Nothing is simply Chance, darling Mirana." My father looked down the long table at me. They held each other's hands and gazed into each other's eyes._

"_Some never know their Fate until it is upon them, and still then many may not realize that Fate has happened." My lovely mother smiled sadly._

"_You can never escape your Destiny. No matter what." The King of Underland looked from his Queen back to his daughter, the White Princess, me. _

"_Your Destiny is great, Mirana." My mother said in a distant voice._

"_Someday you will grace the throne I sit upon now. You will rule Underland." He explained to me._

"_And you will do a marvelous job! You will be a spectacular Queen." she continued. They waited for me to respond. I shook my head in confusion. _

"_I can not rule! I am second born; Iracebeth is eldest, it is her right." My small voice squeaked with shock._

"_Oh little doll, it is not your sister's Destiny to rule Underland. She has not a whit of love for the land." My father said sadly. _

"_She will marry the King of Crims and be a lovely Wife. But you, dove, are Destined to be a Queen." My mother stood from her seat and moved next to me. She stroked my pale, nearly white, blonde hair. _

"_Are you dying?" my tiny voice asked her._

"_No, love!" she laughed_

"_Me and your mother will live for a long time yet. But someday, in a hundred years, you will be a young women and we will step down from the Throne so you can rule." My father smiled._

But he was wrong. So very wrong.

My sister would forever hate my parents and I for that day, and it was their downfall in the end. The King of Crims lived only a month after he married The Red Princess. When she ascended onto the throne my sister began to wage war against Underland. My father went into battle with the troops. He fought oh so valiantly but on that battlefield The King of Underland died. When my mother got the terrible news she took her own life. That day my sister killed our parents, on that day I vowed never to harm a living being, and on that day I became the Queen of Underland.

**_The Hatter's POV_**

The carriage came to a stop outside a dark inn. The rain still poured down. My heart raced as the carriage door opened. A tall dark man forced Alice's tiny body from the carriage. She was immediately soaked from head to foot. She was gagged and bruises lined her jaw. I shook with silent fury and snuck behind the man. He shoved Alice forward and through the inn's doors. I waited a moment before following the pair. When I opened the doors the inn went silent. I scanned the room. Many drunkards sat at a tall bar or at small tables, eating a thick gruel.

"The man and women who just entered, where are they?" I demanded from the man closest to me.

"Up stairs, sir. It looked like they are going to have a bit of fun." The drunken man chuckled. I had to force away the urge to stuff my fist down the man's throat. Now was not the time. I ran up the tall stair case and pushed open the door to the first room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed learning a little of the White Queen's Life! I love reading everyone's reviews! Maybe I will post a bonus tonight... hmmm


	11. Chapter 9 and One Half

I do happen to own 'a drunk man' and 'a dank inn' but otherwise I don't own anything!

* * *

**_A Drunk Man's POV_**

I was buried deep within my tankard but I know what I saw. The Fallen Angel himself burst into the small dank inn, dragging a gagged, bruised, and battered girl along with him. Her eyes screamed for help but who was I to interrupt the Devil? I am not perfect and I did not wish to get on the bad side of the second most powerful being ever. The little blonde thing struggled, she looked from one man to another but none of us stood up to help her. She must have done something mighty wrong to be punished by Satan himself.

"I need a room." He growled at the innkeeper.

"I don't want any trouble mister.." the old man trembled with fright.

"Then give me the keys to a room!" the demon ordered. So the poor man handed him a set of keys. What else could he do? No mortal can disobey the Devil. That poor girl shook with fright and she was shoved up the fight of stairs.

As soon as the demon was gone from view another immortal slammed into the inn. His red eyes were wild and he was dressed in all black. As surely as the first was Satan this was Saint Michael, the Archangel. A silver scabbard shone from his side, certainly carrying the sword of God.

His hair was a wet tangle of brown under a black top hat. Those bright red eyes scanned the room. He turned to the man next to him.

"The man and women who just entered, where are they?" his voice was rough, impatient, angry.

"Up stairs, sir. It looked like they are going to have a bit of fun." The fool grinned as though he had just told the world's best joke. The man was even more drunk then me and his words slurred together. The Angel's eyes filled with fury, one hand gripped the sword on his waist. I was surprised that the floor beneath the man didn't open to swallow him within its fiery depths. Saint Michael did not spill the guts of the man but instead ran up the stairs. He was clearly there to save the pure, innocent, girl. I followed him with my eyes until I could see him no more then once again lost myself in a drunken stupor.

* * *

I hope you liked this little change from the ordinary!


	12. Chapter 10

Still don't own it

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"Wakey-wakey" Daniel shook me hard. I immediately jerked to alertness. "We are nearly there."

"We are nearly _where_?" I asked sharply. I was tired of playing these games.

"Don't mind your pretty little head about that. Just know it is a place where I cant have you running off, or screaming." He grinned and I noticed a strip of cloth in his hands.

"I won't run off!" I said quickly, anxious not to be bound or gagged.

"I wish I could believe you, but I fear you wont enjoy what is coming; although I will enjoy it _immensely_." He smirked and I felt my eyes widen with understanding. Bile rose in my throat.

"You're a monster."

"Sticks and stones, love. Now lets not make this harder then needed." He reached towards me, gag in hand. I attempted to punch him but he just grabbed my fist. "Don't be silly. What are you going to do after you punch me?" he laughed but his eyes were hard and cruel. I spat at his face and once again the back of his hand connected with my jaw. For once I didn't black out.

Daniel stuffed the cloth into my mouth then grabbed my wrists, wrapping his arms around me he brought my hands behind my back and tied them there.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Soon you will appreciate me. You will bow before me, kiss my feet, and thank me for sparing your pitiful life." His eyes were locked on mine. His face was only inches away and there was something peculiar in his hateful glare.

"I would rather you kill me. I would rather rot in the infernal depths of hell then be your wife." My voice was full of hatred and spite.

"So be it then." He finished tying the knot and released me. The carriage jerked to a halt and he shoved me out of the vehicle. The rain chilled me to my very core and my thick dress became heavy with water. There was a dark, tall building in front of us. It's roof was thatched and looked patchy at best. The lights were on within but it didn't prevent the edifice from looking cold and empty. Daniel shoved me through the front door and into a room of that reeked of alcoholic and unwashed men. Even the fire in the hearth looked pitiful, it was down to embers. The room was a fearful silent as everyone took in Stayne and I.

I looked from man to man but none of them stood to help me. I tried to pull away from Daniel's strong grip but I was unsuccessful. Daniel's eyes scanned the room until they landed on the old innkeeper.

"I need a room." He growled at the elderly man.

"I don't want any trouble mister" the innkeeper shook with obvious fear.

"Then give me the keys to a room!" Daniel growled, glaring at the innocent man.

Once he had the keys in hand Daniel shoved me up a flight of rickety stairs. I heard the door below us open again. There was a rumble of a strong voice, his voice. Daniel pushed me into a dirty room and shut the door behind us. The ceiling above me leaked, dropping yet more water onto me. The blankets on the bed (only one I noted with a cringe) were worn and, most likely, crawling with lice. There was a small writing desk with a lamp, probably out of oil, sitting on it. The room was only graced with one window that looked out though the pouring rain onto the street. Daniel looked at me from the door. His hair was even darker from the rain and his remarkable green eyes were filled with some unidentifiable emotion. He walked across the room to me, I scrambled back from him.

"Relax, I just want to take off that gag. Or can I not trust you to be silent?" he murmured, almost gently. I tensed but allowed him to remove the cloth. "I will run you through if you scream." The softness of his voice was gone but his hands were tender as they removed the binds from my hands. His eyes gazed into mine and I was reminded of the man I once believed Daniel to be.

"Why?" I croaked

"Why what?" he sneered and the brief moment where I didn't hate every fiber of his being was gone.

"Nothing." I glared at him and pulled away.

"Fine! It is better not to put off the inevitable anyway!" he once again grabbed me roughly and shoved me onto the small cot.

_Daniel Stayne's POV_

The first time I saw the girl she was standing with her back to me, she was staring off the side of the ship. Her pale blonde hair flowed behind her as the wind dragged at it. She had turned around and smiled at me. That was the first moment I knew that I would not kill Alice Kingsley. She was far too beautiful to be wasted. When she came to me asking for men's clothing I was bewildered to say the least. I had heard of her oddities but I did not expect a _cross dresser_. She explained her problem and I laughed, she was not just beautiful she was clever! I decided I must have her! I wrote my brother, telling him of my decision not to kill tiny Alice but to marry her instead. I never did get a response from him. I invited her on a walk, hoping to be able to take her then, but she refused me! How dare she! Oh she claimed she had a business meeting but I knew the truth! She was sneaking away from camp to meet a man, I was sure of it!

I drank down a vat of whiskey then came to a decision. I would grab her when she came back from her tramping around! I arraigned for an Underlandian coach and waited for her within the woods. She struggled when I first grasped her but I put an end to that, I held my hand firmly against her mouth and she soon went limp. I loaded her onto a carriage and we were soon off. I needed to get to the nearest Portal into Underland. (Only one person at a time can travel via mirror).

In the early morning Alice awoke from her beautiful slumber. She gave an ugly look.

"Ah the champion of Underland is awake." I meant for my words to be kind but her angry visage got to me.

"Who are you?" her voice was surprisingly strong. I could hear the fight in her very tone.

"I would have expected clever little Alice to already know who I am. Absalom was right you _are_ a stupid girl." I sneered at her and she jerked upright.

"Just tell me who you are!" her voice was full of spite.

"Fine, stupid, simpering girl. I will tell you who I am! I am your savior!" I laughed, hoping my words cut her down. "I am here to return you to your precious Underland!"

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" she had no sense of respect!

"Excuse me, _my lady_, I didn't mean to upset your gentle female feelings. I am Daniel Stayne, brother of the soon to be King, Ilosovic Stayne."

"His little brother I suppose." She was crueler then I had expected.

"Yes, why?" I ground my teeth tighter

"Normally older siblings don't play the lackey." She scoffed

"You are not in a position to mock, Miss Kingsley. I would watch my tongue if I were you." I warned her.

"You wont get away with this." Now she was pandering.

"But I will! No one even knows that you are in here with me." I could help smiling. I was alone with Alice, free to do what ever I pleased.

"I will escape then!" she scanned me. _Maybe I would have to break her_, the thought purred into my mind.

"Now now, Alice, lets not be so negative." I reached out and stroked her soft sking "If you are friendly maybe I will let you live."

"Never!" She pulled away from me but she wanted me! I could tell in the sly way she searched my person with those eyes! I kissed her. She tried to pull back but I would have none of that. I gripped her tightly and forced my tongue into her mouth then she bit down. Pain jeered me. That was the last straw!

"You'll regret that!" my hand lashed out and hit her hard. She fell into my arms, out cold.

* * *

You may have noticed that 1) I didn't post yesterday 2) This wasn't the end and 3) This chapter didn't have a proper stopping place. I have been very busy this weekend and have failed you all but the good news is I have decided to continue writing this story instead of ditching it for NaNoWriMo. I promise there will be more Daniel POV tomorrow BUT there will also be some Hatter AND some plot line! YAY for plot line!

Oh and one more thing, should I change the rating to T? Yes or no in the reviews!


	13. Chapter 11

-sigh- I don't own Alice in Wonderland

* * *

**_Daniel's POV_**

I threatened Alice but she did not show a flicker of fear until I informed her that I planed to marry her.

"Darling you should be very afraid. I could hurt you in ways you can't imagine. We may need to alive and passionate but we don't need you to be in one piece. It is only my kindness that has kept you safe. I wouldn't want my future wife to be injured." My voice was slick. She flinched.

"Oh yes. Ilosovic has promised me you in return for my good behavior." Perhaps that was stretching the truth but I had discovered her weakness.

"You're a monster! I hope your guts are spilled when they come for me! You do not deserve the air within your lungs!" her voice was furious.

I could have sworn I heard a man say he name.

"What was that?" I asked her

"What was what?" she sneered at me.

"Nothing." I couldn't have her thinking I was hearing things.

"He will come and you will regret your actions. Repent now and I may ask him to spare you." She pled. What a funny thought that was! I could let her go!

"You could let me go free right now." She continued

"Of course I could, _love_, but then where would I be? I would not have a seat next to my brother's throne, I would not have a beautiful young woman to warm my bed, I wouldn't even have my head! You know my dearest brother has continued the policy of beheading even for the smallest offense." I wanted to taste her lips again but I denied myself that pleasure. She swore under her breathe. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I could sense her reaching for my sword.

"Don't even bother trying. Its enchanted so no one can use it but me." I muttered and drifted off into dreams of her. Only moments later I woke up and she was fast asleep. Her beautiful blonde hair covered her face and she was murmuring. I could sense the carriage drawing near to the inn where I had planned to stop for the night.

"Wakey-wakey! We are nearly there." I shook her shoulder

"We are nearly _where_?" her tone was still sharp and insolent.

"Don't mind your pretty little head about that. Just know it is a place where I cant have you running off, or screaming." I gave the girl a grin.

"I won't run off!" she gasped.

"I wish I could believe you, but I fear you wont enjoy what is coming; although I will enjoy it _immensely_." I smirked at her. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"You're a monster."

"Sticks and stones, love. Now lets not make this harder then needed." I made to gag her and she tried to punch me. "Don't be silly. What are you going to do after you punch me?" I was filled with anger. She spat into me face and I returned her earlier punch. She would learn respect!

I shoved the cloth into her mouth and tied her hands behind her back. The feeling of her in my arms was sweet and made me long for the night to come.

"I hate you." She growled

"Soon you will appreciate me. You will bow before me, kiss my feet, and thank me for sparing your pitiful life." I was full of rage but at the same moment I hoped it was true. How I longed for the day where she thanked me for putting myself at risk! My face was only inches from hers and I could feel her warm breath. My heart raced from the closeness.

"I would rather you kill me. I would rather rot in the infernal depths of hell then be your wife." I could hear her hate.

"So be it then." I dismissed her views. Soon she would feel differently.

I dragged her through the small inn and into me, _our_, room. As soon as let her go she scrambled away from me. Her delicate features were stretched with raw primal fear.

"Relax, I just want to take off that gag. Or can I not trust you to be silent?" I whispered softly to her. She was still stone still but allowed me to remove her gag. I allowed myself to take longer then necessary, my fingers lingered on her soft skin. The bruises on her cheek stood out, purple against her pale skin. I felt a new emotion, guilt. "I will run you through if you scream." I forced my voice to become hard but I couldn't roughen my caresses as I continued to unbind her. I looked into her wide frightened eyes, and felt a pang of emotion but I denied it.

"Why?" she murmured.

"Why what?" I couldn't allow her to read my emotion. I wouldn't allow it! I forced my voice into cruelty.

"Nothing." Any feeling in her gaze besides hatred was gone.

"Fine! It is better not to put off the inevitable anyway!" I grabbed her roughly, more roughly then I would have liked, and shoved her onto the lice ridden bed.

**_Hatter's POV_**

I shoved the first door open; the room was empty. Then the next; again empty. I reached the third down and I could hear them. His voice was rough and I heard her whimper. I rammed the door down.

There she was beautiful, lovely, fantastic, gorgeous, Alice. Everything I had remembered and so very much more. She was sprawled on a small bed. Her hair was spread out behind her and her pale skin was terribly marked. Bruises lined her face. My gaze moved further before I could truly consider those marks. Her deep sapphire blue dress clung to her body, still soaking from the rain. Her chest moved up and down with rough breaths. Still breathing, still alive, still Alice. I looked back at the bruises that ran down her lovely face, they were all shades of black and blue. Her lips were broken and bloodied.

A tall man stood in front of her, is back to me. His dark black shirt was miraculously dry. His hair was jet black and flowed to his shoulders. He looked too familiar to be anyone but who he was.

"Stayne." I heard myself shout. He whirled around so I could see his face. That long sharp nose was utterly familiar but above them lay a pair of startling green eyes.

"Who are you? And why on Earth are you interrupting me?" his voice was loud and angry.

"Hatter?" _her_ voice whispered, laced with confusion, before I could answer.

"_The_ Hatter? The MAD Hatter?" the man who looked too much like Ilosovic Stayne scoffed.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp." I informed him even though he was not worthy of knowing. "And yours?"

"Daniel Stayne, brother of the soon to be king." His voice was even and unruffled, "Are you the best the White Queen could send? How sad. I suppose her little champion isn't worth risking a sane man on."

"That's enough chatter," I stole Alice's line, "release her immediately."

"I think not! Why would I hand her over when I could easily win a fight against an invalid." He scoffed, "I always heard you were quite the eccentric dresser. Hmm how disappointing, you aren't even as interesting as the rumors about you. You are just a weak, insane, boy."

"Enough! Draw!" I pulled the Vorpal blade from its sheath and saw a flicker of fear in the other man's green eyes. He pulled his coral black weapon from it's place at his waist.

"Interesting. You carry the blade you failed so many years ago. I heard all you must do to weld it is hold on. What did you do? Stumble and drop it?" his laughter was cruel but I could sense that it covered his fear. Anger was flowing through my veins but for once I didn't lose myself to it. I couldn't afford to lose myself to waves of insanity.


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the amazing characters affiliated with it

* * *

**_Alice's POV_**

A tall man burst into the small room. He was clothed in all black and wore a tall black top hat. Under the hat was a wild mess of orange-tinted brown hair. His eyes were a frightening scarlet and his gap toothed smile was one of grim satisfaction. I would know that gap toothed smile anywhere. His hair was changed and his cloths were dull but it was _him_. For a moment his eyes focused on me but then they flicked to my captor.

"Stayne!" The Hatter shouted. His hand was already placed on the hilt of an all too recognizable weapon. Daniel spun to face him.

"Who are you? And why on Earth are you interrupting me?" Stayne growled at him. My heart raced and I interjected before Tarrant could speak.

"Hatter?" I whispered, fearful that it was too good to be true.

"_The_ Hatter? The MAD Hatter?" my captor scoffed, unaware that that Hatter was a risk.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp." Tarrant confirmed and denied in the same breath "And yours?"

"Daniel Stayne, brother of the soon to be king." He was unbothered by the Hatter's tense posture "Are you the best the White Queen could send? How sad. I suppose her little champion isn't worth risking a sane man on."

"That's enough chatter," my Hatter growled "release her immediately."

"I think not! Why would I hand her over when I could easily win a fight against an invalid! I always heard you were quite the eccentric dresser. Hmm how disappointing, you aren't even as interesting as the rumors about you. You are just a weak, insane, boy." Daniel unwisely mocked.

"Enough! Draw!" the Hatter drew the shining silver blade from its long sheath. Daniel Stayne also showed his dark sword.

"Interesting. You carry the blade you failed so many years ago. I heard all you must do to weld it is hold on. What did you do? Stumble and drop it?" I could hear the malice in Daniel's voice. The Hatter's eyes darkened to a deep crimson as rage bubbled just under his surface. Tarrant leaned heavily on his right leg and titled his chin down so his face was level with Daniel's. My captor ran his weapon down the length of the Hatter's but neither flinched.

They began to fight.

**_Hatter's POV_**

I took the proper fighting stance. Every muscle in my leg screamed in protest, sore from my long run. Brother of Stayne ran his long sword along mine, causing small sparks to erupt.

I allowed him to attack first. He made a simple jab, which I calmly parried. I lunged at him in return and he scrambled back in retreat. He parried my lunge and returned with a swift swing to my left side. I felt the wind around his weapon whoosh towards me but I managed to shove my body out of the its reach.

It had been so long since I fought but my body began to remember how to move. Each of the younger man's blows were hard and forceful. His steps were quick and perfectly in time.

He cut parallel to my shoulder but swung my blade onto his. His strength failed him. I had an opening and I took it. I sliced my sharp blade into his long left leg. He stumbled and cursed.

"Give me Alice." I ordered him. My eyes flicked to her for a brief moment and I didn't see him regain his footing.

He slipped his weapon through my defenses. I felt it press against my ribs. My heart thundered, pulsing blood out of my deep wound. I saw my life flash, it had all come down to a final failure. Ferial, ferocious, feud, fever. I fell to the ground, clutching my wound. Pain made my eyes swim. I couldn't leave her like this. Tick, tide, tighten, time. His sword was raised above me.

_**Daniel's POV**_

"Stayne!" A man shouted from behind me.

"Who are you? And why on Earth are you interrupting me?" I was filled with annoyance at the interruption. This was supposed to be a great moment and this stranger was disturbing it.

"Hatter?" little Alice whispered.

"_The_ Hatter? The MAD Hatter?" I chuckled. Clearly he was sent by the White Queen to 'rescue' my Alice. What a man to send! He last time I heard he couldn't even hold his tea straight.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp." He growled, as though the term 'Mad' offended him "And yours?"

"Daniel Stayne, brother of the soon to be king." I was not intimidated by angry glare. "Are you the best the White Queen could send? How sad. I suppose her little champion isn't worth risking a sane man on."

"That's enough chatter, release her immediately." The imbecile ordered as though he thought he stood a chance in this battle.

"I think not! Why would I hand her over when I could easily win a fight against an invalid! I always heard you were quite the eccentric dresser. Hmm how disappointing, you aren't even as interesting as the rumors about you. You are just a weak, insane, boy." I mocked him in a bored tone.

"Enough! Draw!" the man drew a shining silver blade from its long sheath. I recognized the weapon: The Vorpal Sword! This was a formable opponent but a fool drew it. I pulled out my own weapon then remarked on his.

"Interesting. You carry the blade you failed so many years ago. I heard all you must do to weld it is hold on. What did you do? Stumble and drop it?" I would remember the stories told to me as a child about Tarrant Hightopp. The Mad Hatter leaned onto his right leg and titled his face so it was level with mine. I had only meet three men taller then me in my life: My grand papa, my Father, and my brother, but now this Hatter seemed to tower over me. I ran my weapon down his but he didn't even blink.

He fought with skill but I was stronger and much faster. He once caught my leg with his long shining blade. Pain erupted in me.

"Give me Alice." He commanded but made the mistake of looking away. I quickly regained my footing and jabbed him between the ribs. His pale complexion faded even further and he fell at my feet. I lifted my weapon to deliver the killing blow.

"NO!" Alice screamed from behind me. A hard object hit the back of my head. I turned to see her standing behind me and a lamp rolling away from my black boots.

_**Hatter's POV**_

"NO!" I heard her voice sob. It sounded muffled. Mourn, move, muck, myopic. I swam towards the sound and my head broke over the surface of the pain. His back had turned away from me. He was looking at Alice. I somehow scrambled to my feet. I pulled off my black jacket and tied it around my waist. Daniel Stayne must have noticed the change in my Alice's expression because her spun towards me.

"Aren't you dead yet?" he growled. He stepped towards me but his foot caught on a small empty oil lamp. He stumbled and I took advantage of his moment of weakness.

I swung my weapon in order to cleave him down the middle. He raised his long sword at the last moment and deflected my blow. He retreated back until his back was against the wall. Alice stood near him in her long heavy gowns. She tired to scramble away from him but he gripped her wrist and pulled her into his body. I realized a moment to soon what his aim was.

He pressed his blood stained blade against Alice's neck. Blood welled from the place where the sharp blade touched her skin.

"Stop or she dies." He threatened. I trembled with frustration and exhaustion. The blood loss was making my head swim again.

"Kill him." Alice whispered

"Shut up!" Daniel Stayne growled pulling her even closer to him.

"Let her go." I ordered but he just shook his head.

"Hatter!" she shouted this time.

"Be silent or I will dig this knife in a little deeper." He shouted into her ear. Her breathing was unsteady, and then out of nowhere Brother of Stayne thrust Alice towards me.

The Vorpal sword clattered to the ground and I threw open my arms to catch her. Daniel, without one look back, open the second story window and jumped out, like an Olympic diver jumping into a deep pool of cold water.

Alice was in my arms once again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you felt this chapter was a little choppy due to all the change of views (or if you liked it?) in the reviews!


	15. Chapter 13

Don't own it

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I watched the Hatter fall to the ground and heard myself cry out. Time seemed to slow to watch Daniel raised his sword. I moved without pausing to think. My clothing weighed me down but Time, having forgotten the Hatter's crimes, paused long enough to allow me to grasp the oil lamp on the desk. I threw the object as hard as my arms would allow. I heard a sickening crack as it struck Daniel on the back of the head; Daniel twirled to face me, anger was in has gaze but even more so hurt. My eyes darted to the Hatter. He pushed himself to his feet again and lifted his sword once more. My heart began to beat again and relief rushed through my veins.

Once again the man I hated was locked in battle with my Hatter. Daniel reached for me; I tried to doge him but I was too slow. He pulled me into his body. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"This is for the lamp." He whispered into my ear and pressed his sword against my neck. I flinched at the cold steel and blood began to well from my fresh wound.

"Stop or she dies." He growled. The Hatter was shaking with fury.

"Kill him." I ordered the Hatter.

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted

"Let her go." The Hatter's voice was steady and sure.

"Hatter!" I shouted at him this time.

"Be silent or I will dig this knife in a little deeper." Daniel screamed. The Hatter shot me a desperate look and I bit my tongue. Daniel threw me towards my rescuer. The Hatter dropped his weapon and reached for me. His long arms wrapped around me, staining my dress with his blood.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice." He murmured again and again.

Without one look back Daniel Stayne defenestrated himself. He fell from the window like a man driving into the sea.

"Hatter!" I sighed to the man clinging to me.

"Alice, Alice.." he continued.

"Hatter!" I said louder.

"Hello Alice. It is lovely to see you and you are the right proper size and you are full of muchness, I can see that, and you grew out you hair, and I missed you so much, Alice, and…." He rambled, his eyes had changed color to a pained bronze but they had a strange tint of purple.

"Hatter?" he was bleeding so much, too much.

"Yes Alice?" he collapsed to the floor with his arms still around me.

"Do go Hatter!" I began to panic. I ripped a strip of fabric from my very long skirts and rebound his wound.

"I wont Alice, as long as you stay with me I wont leave." He wrapped one of hands in his.

"Of course. Of course I will stay." I whispered to him. He was sweating and trembling hard.

"Alice?" he asked

"Hatter?" my voice shock as I held back tears.

"I've missed you so much. Oh Alice. Alice. I, I, I.." he stuttered softly. I could barley hear him. I brushed a lock of tangled orange-brown hair from his face and his eyes closed. His breathing paused.

Tears ran down my face. "Hatter! Hatter! Please Hatter! Tarrant!" I began to sob and he took another unsteady breath.

"I need to go get someone, Tarrant. I will be back, I promise. It will only be a moment." I murmured. He was unconscious. I slipped out of his grasp and bolted out of the room.

"Help!" I shouted down the stairs but there was no response. I ran down the stairs. Everyone in the Inn was utterly silent and I searched the group for the inn keeper. I found him behind a dusty bar surrounded by long passed out men.

"Please!" I begged him "He is dying, we need a doctor." The man inspected me.

"There are no doctors around." He told me in a hard voice.

"He is going to die! You need to help him." I could feel tears still pouring down my face. The old mans features softened.

"I will get my wife. She is a local midwife and will do what she can." He walked into a backroom and I ran back upstairs. The Hatter was still in the void of unconsciousness but I felt guilt from my absence. I placed his head in my lap and gazed silently at him. Nothing could happen to him, I wouldn't allow it. A round elderly woman entered the room only moments later, but those moments felt like hours. She had kind eyes but a frown pulled at her lips when she saw Tarrant.

"My-my what happened here?" she asked but I got the distinct feeling I she wasn't looking for an answer; I told her anyway.

"A man stabbed him in the stomach." My gazed flew back to him. His lips were slightly open and you could see his white teeth.

"Hmmm.." she moved near to us and kneeled next to him. Her fingers hastily untied my makeshift bounds. I heard her soft intake of breath.

"Right between the ribs." She murmured to herself. "Sarah!" she called, a teen girl rushed into the room.

"Yes, Mother?" her hair was a russet brown that matched her brown eyes. She wore a long scarlet gown, without a corset. I liked her immediately.

"I need Witch Hazel, Gotu Kola, and Bellis." She ordered; her voice was calm. Then she looked up at me. "You need treatment as well."

"No! Just take care of him." My voice wasn't as strong as I would have liked.

"And Ledum for the girl." She had turned back to her daughter.

"Yes mum." She murmured, staring at me and the Hatter. She bolted from the room but returned a moment latter with a bucket of roots and leaves. The women crushed a few different leaves in the palm of her hand and placed them on Tarrant's open wounds. His breathing began to level out right away. She took another leaf from the basket and handed it to me.

"Suck on this." She ordered. I took the herd from her and popped it into my mouth. She took a root and a small knife from the basket. She peeled strips of the root and placed them on the gushing wound.

"To promote healing." She didn't look at me. "What is your name?"

"Alice." I told the kindly old women.

"And his?" she asked.

"Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp." I nibbled my lower lip in concern. She took out a gauze pad and pressed it to the hole in his abdomen. The Hatter groaned in pain. He was awake, if only briefly.

"Alice?" he sighed

"Yes Hatter?" I stroked his forehead

"I am dreaming." His eyes were a deep lavender.

"Aren't we all?"


	16. Chapter 14

I don't own it

* * *

**_Hatter's POV_**

I stroked her long blonde hair and murmured her name. Relief was my only emotion until she looked up at me with those big brown eyes. My heart thundered.

"Hatter!" she called to me.

"Hello Alice. It is lovely to see you and you are the right proper size and you are full of muchness, I can see that, and you grew out you hair, and I missed you so much, Alice, and…." I stumbled over my words and the world faded in and out of view. Vocal, void, volcanic, volt, vortex, vow, vulnerable. Her lovely face was pinched with worry. Worst, worth, worthy, wrack, wreak, wretch, wriggle. I wanted to tell her so very much!

"Hatter?" her voice was small. Hearing her call for me again filled me with a type of joy I had never known existed. Exists, exocrine, exodus, exotic, expanse.

"Yes Alice?" I felt my legs collapse but I was not concerned. Absolutely Alice, admirable Alice, amazing Alice, bright Alice, charming Alice, dazzling Alice, exciting Alice, fantastic Alice, golden Alice, heavenly Alice, invincible Alice, joyous Alice, k-k-kissable Alice, lovely Alice, miraculous Alice, nice Alice, outstanding Alice, _perfect Alice._

"Do go Hatter!" I could hear the sound of grief in her voice. She wrapped something around me. Her eyes searched mine.

"I wont Alice, as long as you stay with me I wont leave." I promised her, confused by her fear. Fennel, feral, ferie, fern, fertility, fervent, fervor.

"Of course. Of course I will stay." She told me. The world went black for a moment but then I could see my Alice again.

"Alice?" I called for her.

"Hatter?" She was trembling against me.

"I've missed you so much. Oh Alice. Alice. I, I, I.." I needed to tell her. She needed to know but at that moment pain overcame me. The entire world went black and I found myself floating in a sea of nothingness.

My head was below the surface and the rip tide pulled me in ever deeper. I tumbled through the blue ocean waves and each one brought an onslaught of pain and madness. The darkness was frightening but not nearly as frightening as the noise. Primal Screams filled the darkness and pain was overwhelming. I couldn't feel myself any longer. I tried to move my body, swim to the surface of the depths, but I my limbs were gone. I was floating in the never-ending darkness. The screaming turned to haunting voice.

"Tarrant?" they called to me, blending together until one became clear.

"Brother? Tarrant? Please save me" she was crying out to me. I spun in the darkness looking around for her. I tried to shout to her but my voice was smothered. I needed to save her from the world around me. The terrible darkness. Animalistic sounds and groans began to overcome her voice.

"Tarrant?" her voice was growing softer and the chorus of calls where joining it.

"Tarrant? Hatter? Mad Hatter? Last Hightopp? Tarrant? Champion? Hatter?" they called for me over the sounds of whales singing their grieving songs.

_What do you want from me?_

The world began to lighten. I could see the blue ocean water. Seaweed floated by and one by one the voices grew silent. Great leviathan swam past me, calling sadly. Their eyes were larger then my whole soul. I could feel my hands and reached for one of the huge creatures. Its skin was soft and covered with a thin, invisible layer of hair. It cried deeply and I realized its song was not sad it was simply there. Calling for its kind. It brought tears of joy to my eyes to hear the raw complex sound. I no longer felt fear and as the beast swam along I was soothed. My pain seemed unreal as I watched the incredibly large animal swing it's tail and move along the vast ocean waters. The gem of whales began to recede from me and I realized the group's vastness: too many to count. As they faded into the depths of the sea I felt a pang of sadness, as though I had lost a great friend and perhaps I had. For many moments I could still hear their calls but eventually those too were lost.

Her voice seemed to come from the sea itself calling me to the surface of the crashing waves. "Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp." I swam towards her voice. Warmth filled my newfound body.

"Alice?" I sighed and I felt my eyes open, the light in the room seemed dazzling and wrong. If Alice hadn't innocently sat, with my head in her lap, staring down into my heart I would have craved the return into the sea. In this world my pain was endless and real but so was her intent gaze.

"Yes Hatter?" her fingers lightly ran over my forehead. The simple movement made my heart constrict.

"I am dreaming." The world I had entered seemed nearly as surreal as the one I had just left. An elderly woman was tending my wounds and her fingers were delicate and careful.

"Aren't we all?" my beautiful Alice gave a small smile.

"Its all so beautiful." I sighed. I thought of the amazing animals I had just seen and of the gorgeous smile on her face.

"What is?" she continued to smile.

"The sea. The whales. The warmth. But most of all you." I told her without a single hesitation and then my world grew dark once more.

**_The White Queen's POV_**

I was jerked from piles of complex paper work to the sound of my bedroom window rattling. The Hatter had only left hours ago but I already feared that he would not return whole. The wind outside my room wailed but that was not the cause of the suspicious shaking.

"Guard!" I called but before the Chess Piece could get into the room the portal burst open. A lean muscular woman dressed from head to toe in deep purple landed on my plush white carpet. She threw something sharp towards me but it missed by several millimeters. She drew out another shuriken but before she could aim again several White Knights burst into the room and tackled her. The hood fell from her head and revealed a short bob of flaming red hair. Her eyes were bright gold and full of rage. Her clingy orchid purple outfit covered every part of her body besides her small hands that were curled into fists.

"What do wish us to do with her, milady?" one of the Chess Pieces asked. It had all happened so fast.

"Search her for more weapons, or poison. Then place her in the Star Room under the watchful eyes of a few guards." I ordered, still shocked by the suddenness of the assassination attempt.

"I mean no disrespect, my Queen, but it is not the best idea to split our men. It would be better to throw her into the dungeon." The same Knight told me.

"Just kill me! It would be an honor to die trying to kill you!" the petite women glared at me and struggled against the Chess Pieces.

"She will be placed in the Star Room and I would appreciate it if you would not question me." I ordered in my best Queenly voice. They all hustled to obey me command. This attempt on my life was not a good sign for my privacy, I knew that my people would demand that I was always with a guard by my side, and with the Hatter still gone I would have to deal with the solider questioning my every move. One Chess Piece had remained behind and stood next to me silently. I sat back down in front of my piles of papers and began working again, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

I hope you loved with chapter! Just to clarify Above's time flow is a lot faster then Underland's. Thanks for all the great reviews!


	17. Chapter 15

I don't own Alice in Wonderland but if you would like to buy it for me I wouldn't object.

* * *

**_The White Queen's POV_**

I awoke with my head resting on a large stack of paper; drool dribbled down my chin.

"Milady?" a voice murmured from near my feet.

"Bayard!" I said in surprise. When I had fallen asleep a young Pawn had stood next to me, guarding.

"I am sorry to interrupt your sleep but I have news." His droopy face was full of concern.

"Has Hatter returned?" I asked excitedly

"No ma'am, I am sorry. It is about the prison." He looked standoffish.

"What is it, Bayard?" I moved to crouch near him, taking his head in my hands.

"She's demanding an audience with you. We told her no but.." Bayard rumbled in his slow drawl.

"Say no more. I will go; leave me no and I will follow you in a moment." I told the bloodhound. He nodded and ran from my bedroom. Another guard entered the moment he left.

"I need to be alone." I said to the little Pawn.

"I have strict orders.." he objected in his small voice.

"Fine." I sighed, exasperated, "cover your eyes then."

The pawn flushed but did as he was told. I slipped my loose gown from the day before and replaced it with a new one. I ran my fingers through my flowing pale blonde hair then allowed the pawn to uncover his eyes. I pursed my lips and walked through the bedroom door. I strode through the large castle towards the star room. It is the highest room in the large castle, and was located in a large tower. I climbed the spiral staircase until I reached a large oaken door. Tweedledum and Tweedledee sat on each side of the entrance but they sprang up when they saw me approaching. My guard was still behind me but he was out of breath.

"She's hysterical, my Lady." Tweedle Dee told me.

"She is pitching quite a fit." Tweedle Dum continued

"Throwing everything in sight."

"And she has good aim." I noticed an ink well shaped bruise on his head.

"But she has been asking for you."

"Yelling more like"

"Screaming."

"Yelling"

"Boys!" I objected to their back and forth.

"Is it safe for the Queen to enter?" the Pawn asked them, as though it was his decision.

"Well…" Dee started

"Yes" Dum continued

"I reckon so" Dee finished. I grasped the doors iron handle and it swung open. The room was beautiful, its cleaning was an unbreakable crystal dome through which you could see every star in the sky. In the center of the large room there was a soft luxurious bed draped in silver and midnight blue. The wood floor was covered with a padded indigo rug. Pushed to the side there was a large dark wooden writing desk and on the opposite was a crackling fire burned behind a metal grate. A young women sat on the floor with her back pressed to the bed. She was barley recognizable as the girl who had tried to kill me. Someone had brought her a long forest green satin gown, and her corset brought out her small waist. Her copper hair had been combed and curled under her pale chin. Her full round lips had been painted in a vivid scarlet. The only sign this was the small feminine assassin was the malice in her round topaz eyes. She stared at me without a word.

"You requested my audience." I reminded her and she glared.

"Yes I did. I demand my execution or release. I care not a whit which but I demand one now. I refuse to be held prisoner." She ordered.

"Why would I do that? I owe you nothing and you cannot _demand_ anything, you are a guest here in the castle not the Queen of it! That _position_ is filled." I looked down at the young woman, who was giving me a familiar pout, it reminded me of someone. "Who are you?" I asked her

"Does it matter? You are a cruel queen." she continued to glare. "You have no right to rule." Her eyebrows had a high arch to them and her nose was small and nearly button like.

"I did not ask to know detail of myself, I asked for a detail about you. What is your name?" I tried to force my voice into softness.

"Ania" she whispered, as though her revealing her name was a terrible act.

"What is your last name Ania, or better yet what is your title?" I asked her in what I hoped was a gentle manor.

"I have no last name and I have been called a great many things." She looked away from me and towards the dark starry sky.

"Name some." The Pawn behind me ordered her but she just stared at him.

"Please?" I added to his statement.

"Fine, but you will not like any of them. The Assassin, Nightshade, The Hidden One, The Whisper, Lily of the Valley, but most people know me as The Violet Princess." Her iridescent bleed eyes were back on me. "Daughter of the Red Queen. Will you kill me now?"

**_Alice's POV_**

The Hatter called me beautiful. He had looked at me with those lilac eyes and called me beautiful. _He was in a hallucinogenic haze so he didn't really mean it_, part of me whispered and I listened. Of course he didn't mean it!

He had faded in and out of consciousness for hours while I spoke the Elderly Women who told me her name was Mabel. I couldn't tell her everything but I told her as close to the truth as I could.

I told her how the man who brought me in kidnapped me and that he was the captain of the vassal I sailed here on. She didn't ask questions but sat there listening to my story and carefully ministering to The Hatter. After I finished telling my story she explained to me how she was healing Tarrant.

"If he makes it until morning he will live." She told me, shaking her head sadly, "I have never seen wounds as terrible as his."

She invited me to stay in her families home.

"I have to care for Tarrant anyway and this cold inn is no place for a young women. My husband is a good father but a poor inn keeper." She wouldn't take no for an answer and so I ended up in her home.

The house was the exact opposite of the Inn. When I entered the warm abode the first thing I noticed was the smell: the scent of baking bread and stewing venison. Fire crackled merrily in the hearth and a large dog lay basking in it's light. Sarah had a thick book in her hands and sat in a nursing chair next to the hearth, reading.


	18. Chapter 16 Part 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

**_Daniel's POV_**

I landed in the flooded street. I pulled my cloak around me and ran to the shack where the horses were kept. It was a poor excuse for a barn and the horses in side were trembling with cold. I opened the stall door and drew out my sleek stable black horse. She whined and shook her head.

"I know, it has been a long night, but we have to go." She wasn't one of the animals in Underland that was graced with speech but I knew she understood. She tipped her long snout towards the stall that held her slower companion.

"I can't take him. He will just slow us down. I am sorry." I ran my fingers along her velvety muzzle. Her wise dark eyes looked at me with sorrow. The bond between horsemen and steed is always strong but especially for Avalon and I; her mother had rejected her as a foal and I bottle fed her. Many times I had slept in the large barn late at night just to be close to the Friesian. I loved Admiron, her mate, almost as much but he was slower and far too jumpy. I opened his pen and allowed him to meander out.

"You know the way to Underland." I told him then swung a long leg over Avalon's back. I pressed my heels into her muscular flank and she took off.

I immediately regretted having to ride her bareback, I could feel her hard muscles strain underneath me. I dug my fingers into her long wavy man and leaned into her neck. Her hooves clattered onto the brick pathway then onto the dirt road. I could feel her every small movement and, as we ran together, it felt as though the two of us were one. Our hooves lifted the water from the path as they pulled us forward. The mare breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring, from the exertion. Her long mane flew backwards, whipping at me, as her loins lifted her legs from the ground. Her gallop became a rhythmic jostling, up and down. Her shoulder trembled with force each time she hit the muddy ground.

We were fleeing and I did not have a moment to consider why. I did not think of the lovely blonde snake whom I was leaving behind me. We grew father apart with each pound of Avalon's hooves.

The rain still fell from the night sky and, after what seemed like hours, I allowed my beautiful mare to slow. We stopped under a large weeping willow whose branches shielded us from the raging storm. I dismounted and pulled off my soaking cloak. I crouched next to Avalon and checked her hooves for stones then allowed her to lie down. Her long legs curled to one side as I rubbed her back. Exhaustion tugged at me but more so for her.

Finally, after Avalon was fully cooled, I pulled a piece of flint and tried to start a fire. The wood from the willow was damp but burned well enough to heat a small area. I placed my cloak near the fire then lay, leaning on my friend and steed. My eyes flickered shut and soon enough I was asleep.

* * *

This is only half of chapter 16. I didn't have much time today but I figured I would post what I did write. An amazing example of a Friesian horse is .


	19. Chapter 16 Part 2

I have tired of telling you that I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I assure you that if I receive the rights for it between now and the time I finish the story I will let you know, until then assume that I don't own it.

* * *

_**Daniel's POV**_

I awoke to the sun filtering through the leaves of the great willow tree. My small fire had burned down into ashes. Avalon breathed, her barrel raising and falling. Her long feathery hair had kept us both warm through the long night. I stood and looked about us. The long weeping branches of the tree hid us from the road, creating a sanctuary, but allowed enough light through to harbor a layer of green swaying grass.

I ducked through the swaying limbs. The street beyond the tree was glistening with moisture and a cold breeze blew from the east. The road was empty but I could hear voices in the distance. Hunger gnawed at my stomach.

I knew I had to go. Tarrant Hightopp, the imbecile, could be searching for me at that very moment. I walked back to Avalon and nudge her awake. She whined softly and, standing, shook her dark flowing mane.

"We will ride slowly today, blend in." I told her. She nuzzled me in response. I picked up my, now dry, cloak from the ground and folded it in half. If would make a fine saddle pad and would just stand out if I wore it. I mounted her and we rode out from under the willow tree. The people who had been far off a moment ago were now visible in the distance. Two young women where riding astride two bay Percherons. The women had long straight brown hair and plain faces. As they drew nearer they slowed down.

"Hello, sir." One called out to me in a northern accent, they both smiled.

"Hello miss" I put on a southern drawl. "Wonderful day for a ride." They both giggled. Their dresses were simple and looser then the fashion.

"And after the storm last night we could use the nice weather." They had pulled level with me. People in these parts were far too friendly.

"Where are you ladies goin' to?" I asked them; grinning like the southern fool I was pretending to be.

"Our uncle's farm, he is having a little get together with some folks. And you?" the first one, who must have been the oldest, told me.

"I am off to my cuz's home, in Charleston, West Virginia." I quickly thought of a convincing story.

"You've got a long way to ride. Why don't you stop at my uncle's? I am sure he would be mighty happy to help you out." The younger girl spun her hair around her fingers.

"Nah, I am in a tad bit of a hurry." I immediately realized my mistake and amended, "Can't be late for my own weddin'" I grinned them and watched their faces fall in disappointment.

"You're getting married?" the elder said in a sad voice.

"To the finest women in the whole state! She has soft fair skin, blonde flowin' 'air, and the prettiest smile in the entire world." I spoke like a man truly love stricken but a moment later I realized who I was describing.

"Well good luck." The younger gave her sister a stern look and buried her heels in her light brown horse's loins. They both rode away with out a goodbye. I sighed in relief and rode slowly in the opposite direction.

We were headed towards the nearest entrance into Underland. It was deep in the heart of the new world and strikingly hard to get to without riding through settlements.

* * *

So there you all go! Some lovely little details about horses and Plain Janes.


	20. Chapter 17

_**The White Queen's POV**_

There was a stark silence in the large room.

"Impossible!" I objected, "My sister did not have any children!" Children were very rare in Underland. We all aged so slowly that if we reproduced like bunnies there would be people everywhere!

"Tell that to my nurse maid." Her face was still serious and morose. Those lips, so like my sisters, were pulled into a frown.

"I would have heard if The Red Queen had a daughter." I tried to convince myself.

"They wouldn't call me The Hidden One if everyone knew about me, now would they? I was a Whisper, a Rumor, but nothing more." Her flaming red hair was so similar to Iracebeth's. I knew it was true; my sister had a daughter hidden from the world. My niece, my would-be killer sat on the ground before me.

"Why would she hide you?" I asked Ania.

"She was ashamed of me. She was embarrassed by my very existence. As the Queen of Crims she couldn't have a suckling babe at her teat. I was the most hated thing in her life, besides you of course. And do not forget, I would be the ruler of the lands after her, meaning it would be nearly required for her to step down when I reached the proper age." The Violet Princess's tone was emotionless and bored. Her ice blue eyes still bore into mine.

"Your mother is dead." I told the girl and she burst into laughter.

"Yes, isn't it grand?" she was more excited then the Hatter, "My darling Stayne is quite the little murderer." Hearing her cruel hard tone I was positive of her lineage. Chills ran down my spine at her cruel giggles. I couldn't stand speaking to her any longer. My feet moved me to the door as her insane laughter grew louder and louder. I slammed the door behind me and began running down the stairs.

I aimed to put as much distance between the girl and I as possible. Down the spiral staircase I flew, disgust swelling in my breast. My sister had sired a monster, exactly like herself.

_"Mirana! Come here!" Iracebeth screamed for me. I toddled into the large courtyard, barely eight years old I did not understand I was truly in charge. _

_ "Yes, sissy?" I looked at my twelve-year-old sister; even then her head was enormous. _

_ "See this mouse?" she held a tiny squirming creature by its long tail. Her dark eyes had a malicious tint in them._

_ "Yes." I always did what my sister told me, if she told me to see then I saw._

_ "It bit me!" she exclaimed, cruelly swinging the animal. "Don't you think in deserves to be punished?" _

_ "I suppose so.." I bit my lower lip doubtfully. _

_ "Of course it does!" she glared at the offender, then without waiting a moment longer threw it hard against the nearest wall. I heard the small animal's body crack and I gasped in shock. It's limp body slid down the bricks with a sickening squelch. I gazed at my sister, eyes wide with horror. _

_"That is the proper punishment for a creature who bites the future queen." she lifted her nose and pranced away. I ran to the mouse's blooded body. It was dead and I was aghast. My sister was a monster. _

_**The Hatter's POV**_

I was so warm as I floated from my ocean world of dreams to the world in which Alice resided. She was always with me, her hand on my forehead or sometimes wrapped in my own.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I do not know." She leaned over me and her blonde hair spilled over her lovely shoulder. Look at me, thinking of Alice's shoulder! How improper! Alice would love it. I decided to tell her when this dreadful pain receded.

"How much longer will I hurt Alice?" I whimpered to her and her face clouded with sadness.

"I do not know, Hatter." One of her soft hands traced my jaw as her eyes searched mine.

"Sometimes I want the dreams to stop." I confided in my lovely Champion. The dreams always were terrible and wonderful at the same time. I heard my sister call out over and over again.

"Never stop dreaming, Tarrant." She whispered. I had never heard her utter that word before, my name. I had dreamt it before but never had she said it.

"Say it again." I told Alice.

"Never stop dreaming." She humored me.

"Not that.. my name"

"Hatter?" she nibbled her lower lip and felt my head

"My _other_ name."

"Oh," she blushed bright red "Tarrant"

The sound of her voice made my stomach flip and fill with annoying butterflies. I could hardly breathe, and my heart thundered. I tried to lift my head to her lips but they were so far away.

"You have to stay lying down, Hatter." She pressed one hand to my chest to prevent my upward movement. I put my hand onto hers and wrapped my fingers in hers. My heart raced but I couldn't stop now. I dragged her hand back to my face and sat up. We were bathed in the beautiful sunlight. I could feel it's warmth on my face and everything seemed so real. I looked into those lovely brown eyes. Her round lips where parted ever so slightly and her tongue flicked out to moisten them. I moved closer and could see her eye lashes brush against her cheek. How I evened those lashes, to touch her cheek oh so tenderly. I rubbed small circled onto the back of her hand. Her round cheeks were stained with a crimson blush, it looked so unfamiliar on her.

"You are the perfect Alice size." I murmured. Her hand tightened on mine and I was just inches away from her. Her doe brown eyes glistened.

"It's morning" she commented

"Yes it is." And that was enough chitchat. I resolved to close the space between us. The task seemed monumental. I brought my free hand to her small waist and pulled her nearer to me. Her breathing hitched like that of a frightened lovebird. What a wonderful word that is, love. The rolled the word inside my head. Oh what wondrous sound! Love! It was so simple, so pure, so untrained! My brain raced as quickly as my heart. Love and Alice. Two wonderfully unforced words, two amazing words that flowed so well, one from the next. There I was, Alice's breathe warm on my face, thinking of the word love. Her glossy pale blonde hair caught the light and shone like gold, and those lips, scarlet pure lips. I could stand thinking of them no longer. I touched mine to hers, and there we sat, her lips like velvet. She leaned into me and I could feel her heart fluttering like a scared bird flapping against its cage. If I had been lost in the sea a moment ago I was now flying high in the sky. I could feel wind rush through my hair. Her hands fell from my face to intertwine around my neck. And we kissed, it may have been a moment but it felt like a lifetime, it was too short. She pulled away far too soon and, with a frightened glance at me, stood and fled the room.

* * *

-sigh-


	21. Chapter 18

**_Daniel's POV_**

The steady rhythm of Avalon's slow lope soothed me into a dull daze. I had to report to my brother without Alice. I dreaded facing his wrath.

I hated my brother! He was stupid and manipulative and always got the best of the best. As children he always got the best toys and the most attention from mother and father.

_"Give me that!" he ordered me. I had just gotten a new toy boat. It sailed like a beauty and was the first I had ever seen that had a remote. _

_ "No! It's mine!" I was smaller then him but I knew how to fight. _

_ "Just give it here, DeDe." He grinned cruelly at me._

_ "No!" I repeated and he tried to grab the small boat from my hands. When I wouldn't let go he decided to go in a different direction. _

_ "MOTHER!" he screamed and smirked. _

_ "Yes, darling." My tall leggy mother came into view. She was thin and never the mothering type._

_ "Tell Daniel to give me the boat." He ordered_

_ "Daniel give your brother the boat." She immediately said._

_ "But its mine!" I exclaimed. _

_ "Not any more." __Ilosovic __pulled it from me_

_ "Share boys." Her_ _voice was soft, she was already walking away. Hours later my brother returned the toy. Its sail was falling off and it had a large crack in its hull. _

As teens he always got the girls.

_"DeDe! Your girl is awfully pretty. Mind if I steal her away?" he grinned at me. I had one arm around my lovely blonde finance. She giggled and stepped away from me. _

_ "Yes I do actually" I reached for her hand but she pulled away._

_ "Daniel! You never told me you had such a handsome brother!" her laughter was sign enough. I knew I had lost another thing to my brother. Another thing that would be returned hours later, broken and ruined. _

He got to work for the Red Queen, and when her husband died he won her favor. How I hated him and I would forever be stuck sitting under him, working for him!

**_Alice's POV_**

I never left the Hatter's side. I sat in an anxious vigil at his bedside all through the evening.

Mabel came in and rewrapped Tarrant's grievous wounds. He lay bare-chested in a small cot. The cream bandages wrapped around his waist were stained with his son blood. His bright green eyes would flicker open at times but it wasn't until it was nearly morning that he spoke again.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" he whispered.

"I do not know." I leaned over him, smiling. He chuckled to himself for a moment then grew sober again.

"How much longer will I hurt Alice?" his voice was pained and sad.

"I do not know, Hatter." I touched his cheek lightly. It was just a little longer and he would be safe.

"Sometimes I want the dreams to stop." He murmured to me in a serious voice.

"Never stop dreaming, Tarrant." I whispered to him expecting his eyes to flicker closed once again.

"Say it again." His lovely eyes had become a mysterious lavender again.

"Never stop dreaming." I smiled down at him.

"Not that.. my name" his fingers rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

"Hatter?" I was confused, what had I called him? I nibbled my lip.

"My _other_ name." I could hear his amused frustration. It hit me like an on coming freight train.

"Oh," I could feel my face warm, "Tarrant"

I called him by his name. He moved to sit up but I placed my hand on his bare chest.

"You have to stay laying down." My voice was gentle but firm, he didn't reply. His hand curled around mine and sat up. The way his lavender eyes bore into mine prevented me from complaining. He was moving ever closer to me and my heart betrayed me by racing.

"You are the perfect Alice size." He commented. His face was bathed in morning light.

"It's morning" I gazed into his face. His cheek bones were more hollow then normal.

"Yes it is." He brought my hand to his pained face. There were dark circles under his light sparkling eyes. The brown dye in his hair was wearing away and light caught the orange tint of his frizzy hair. Mabel had removed his hat and he looked odd without it. His hands were resting softly on my waist. My heart was fluttering.

He closed the space between our lips. I was kissing the Hatter. My arms wrapped around his neck without my permission. He pulled me closer to his body. The world spun and disappeared. The world was him, and nothing else. I felt like I was flying through sea mist. Air whooshed around me and my soul sighed with contentment.

I felt him smile into my lips and I was jerked back to reality. The Hatter had just been through a lot, he nearly lost himself, and here I was letting him kiss me. I was taking advantage of weak moment. I pulled myself from the kiss and ran.

My feet moved me through the house and out the door. I could see the Inn before me but I did not go there, I turned towards the forest and continued running.

I could still feel his lips upon my own. The feelings were brand new; they were unlike anything I had ever felt. I had only been kissed a few times but never had I wanted it. Daniel forced his kisses on me and _Hamish_… well I hadn't wanted to kiss him.

_We had played together as children. Our fathers worked together so we didn't really have a choice. Once he had been nearly creative but we always played house. That was what was expected of us. He was always a husband, and I a wife. _

_ "You should kiss me." He told me._

_ "Why?" I was always a curious child. _

_ "Because you are my wife?" he rolled his eyes._

_ "So?" _

_ "That's what husband and wife do!" _

_ "Oh" so I did. Hamish had never been good looking and he smelled like garlic and potatoes. I pressed my lips to his for a briefest moment and he was sated. _

_ "Now we have to marry someday!" he told me and grabbed my hand.

* * *

_

I know that Alice has been running far to much! (This chapter was short and mostly flash backs and for that I am very sorry)_  
_


	22. Chapter 19

_**Hatter's POV**_

I watched her back recede away into nothingness. She had changed into a new dress, it was a plain Sapphire blue. The color of sadness. The color of my heart.

I had been foolish. Who was I to think about Alice? Who was I to dare to press my lips against her pure ones? I did not deserve to even consider love. I was scarred, marred, destroyed. A cripple, lame, an invalid! Nothing to her!

The soft dress clung to the small of her back. The place where my hands had rested a moment ago.

My imperfect hands, scarred from hatting. They were disgusting. I was just like them, raw and ugly. Disgusting. I had a whole in my chest where my racing heart had floated a moment ago. It had fled me just like her, with her.

Her blond hair flew back from her as she walked away. I couldn't call out to her. I didn't deserve for her to turn back to me.

That blue! The blue of the sea! The blue of the sky! The place she led me to was light but the place she left me at was dark.

I was lost, forever lost. I had seen the bright rising sun and in its light I had bathed. Now the world was dark once more, and I did not even have the white moon to light the evening. The imprint of the light was behind my eyes, on my lips, and I was blind.

I could see her no longer. What was the point of seeing anyway? My eyes were unworthy to see the world. My hard cold heart was unworthy to beat any longer but I did not deserve the bliss of death.

All that was gold, all that was light, all that was sweet and ripe, moved away from me. Why had I even awoken from my dark sleep?

But at the same moment that brief moment of pure happiness.. that moment where I could see my beautiful future splayed before me.

Had that happiness actually happened? Could I ever really truly be happy? What was happiness but a state of minor lessening of pain.

But no! With her arms around my neck I was without pain!

I didn't deserve her warm embrace. I was nothing but a broken man. I would never be able to take care of her.

I felt the months of missing her crash onto me, then the hundreds of years I will spend without her claimed my soul. The room was so small! Too small! It was crushing me, I couldn't breathe.

I flew out the door in the same direction SHE went, but not after her. There was a young girl in the room I entered but I moved past her without a second glance. My feet moved me across the room and through a door.

What was the point of this endless nothingness, the point of existence?

I saw a stable and I went towards it. I had to get away, get away from this horrible place. she was safe, my job was over. She could fall in love. Get married. Have children. Age. Die.  
NO! ALICE WOULD NEVER DIE! Pain claimed my sight but I kept moving towards the stable.

Everything would be better for her when I was gone. I couldn't go back to Underland without her by my side.

The sea or the sky? Neither was dark enough for me to hide. I was lost, tumbling through nothingness. I wished the pain would recede, but I did not even deserve that brief respite. Was this my fate? Would I go to another land and make hats for a women who was destined never to wear them?

All shades of blue crashed down upon me. Why is it that the world is always darker after a bright light? Should we be grateful of that moment of heavenly existence or hate it for showing us the joy of day then ripping it away?

A cold breeze tugged at me, my chest was bare and my head was utterly hat-less. My days, when she whom I love is absent, are sad and deary. I feel clothed in sorrow and I am ever so weary.

I tugged at the stable door and swung my leg over the nearest animal. I had to leave, go, never to been seen by her gaze again.

My unworthy body cried out. I groaned in frustration. I couldn't allow my crippled body to prevent my crippled soul from fleeing this land. The creature I was upon moved forward, bringing me outside. I urged it forward ignoring my sides screaming in protest.

What is broken is broken, I will see the shards of my pitiful heart and leave them as they are. I gave my heart willingly and have no regret. She still holds the sad object, although she does not want it.

I shouldn't burden her with the extra weight of my love. It is ever so heavy. But she can fly, making everything she touches weightless.

I pressed my knees against the beast which I rode. It's hooves pounded against the cobblestone. I heard myself grunt in pain.

I still could my love for her and that hurt the most. My love knew not its depth until she left. Real loss occurs when you love someone more then yourself and then find yourself alone once more. Forever I shall remember that short stuttering moment of pure joy.

Thoughts were flooding me but I could feel the horse's slow canter. I wanted to urge it onward but my whole body was crumbling in pain.

Maybe I could go to some small town in Above and Hat. Would I age? Would I die, fall into the easy bliss of forgetting? Of course I would not marry, never could I love again, and no women would ever have a broken man. A cripple.

I was so sure of her. I was so sure that she loved me. I had felt her lean into me, hold my hand, stroke my face. It was all a lie.

The animal was trotting down a road with strong oak trees leaning over it. This world looked different without rain but it was still dull and blurred. My whole body was numb except for the searing pain in my chest, and in my sides.

* * *

Don't hate me because I this is another sad Hatter chapter. I promise I will post more tonight ;)


	23. Chapter 20

_**Alice's POV**_

The bottom of my skirt was getting dusty. I was getting dusty, sitting beside the dirt road, trying to decide what to do.

He was sure to be upset when I got back. He would be embarrassed for me. I would have to tell him how I felt, or not. Perhaps I could just say I was relived.

I don't like to lie; it leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth. My soul wrenched at the idea of lying to Hatter. He was different then other men. He did not want to use me; he didn't need my brain, and didn't want my body.

I remembered the look in those lavender eyes when I pulled away. He looked so happy, so pure. He was probably in the house struggling with confusion. I shouldn't have left him when he was still so weak.

The feel of him holding me was so luring. I couldn't give in to temptation again, I was risking hurting him. Why did I long for him this way? Why did my palms sweat when his eyes were locked on mine? Why did my heart race as he kissed me?

What a wonder he was! His smile, his ramble. His pain was so hard to bear, and so hard for me to face. I needed to go back, and help him.

I heard slow clip-cloping of a horse's footsteps in the distance.

I stood and shook off the dust. I needed to walk back to him, Tarrant. I needed to look at his smile and tell him… tell him what?

How could I explain this thundering emotion? The way I felt as though everything in the world was gone when his eyes were green, the way I couldn't help but smile when he laughed, the way my soul ached when he frowned. It was as though I was flying through a tornado and wind was tossing me from one place to the next. Turmoil filled me so fully when he was fighting, when he was hurt. The whole world had gone gray when he was fading away.

I had missed him. I couldn't lose him.

The hooves sped up into a pounding race.

_**The Hattter's POV**_

I pushed past the haze of pain. I dug my heels into the beast's flank. He whined and sped up. She was galloping and all I could do was cling to her and try not to black out.

My body screamed, moaned, in pain. It begged me to cease. To return to the soft cot. But the sound of my heart crying out overwhelmed the physical pain.

I couldn't just turn back.

The road was dusty and a figure stood on the side of it. I turned away from the small shape, unwilling to be distracted from my misery.

What was love besides loss?

_**Alice's POV**_

A beautiful horse came into view. He was back except of a strip of white down his long face, a flowing pure white mane, and a white shoulder. His feet were stirring up wind, and a man sat astride him. The man had his face turned away from me but I would know that orangey hair anywhere. It was him. His bandages where soiled and seeping blood. His jet black pants blended with the stallion's body.

His arms were wrapped around the animal's neck but he was only a jostle away from being thrown from the steed.

His hair was flying back from him and he was leaning forward.

"Hatter!" I shouted but he didn't seem to hear me. "TARRANT! TARRANT HIGHTOPP!"

His face turned to me.

_**The Hatter's POV**_

What is in a name? Would my name uttered in any other voice sound as sweet? My heart restricted and I turned to her. One last look at her lovely visage.

Her feet were bare. Those little toes were cute and curled. The loose Sapphire dress was dirtied at its hem. It pulled in at her thin waist, clinging to her skin. It's bodice was square yet flattering. The sad color stood out, dark against her soft pale skin. Her chin stuck out stubbornly but above that her ruby red lips were pulled into a frown. Her small nose was crinkled, and above those deep brown eyes her brow was furrowed.

"TARRANT HIGHTOPP!" her shout was a command that both I and the horse understood. The animal came to a grinding halt and I was nearly thrown forward. She was behind us but I watched her run towards me. I tried to contain my urge to bound towards her but failed. I stumbled off the beast and staggered towards the golden women. Her hair flowed out behind her.

Every time I saw her she was more beautiful. Even frowning she was the most amazing sight a man could behold. With every step she took I felt better and worse. It would hurt even more when I got back on that horse.

She was finally close enough to hold. I allowed myself to embrace her, one last touch could not hurt that much. She tilted her head up to look at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" her voice was stern and strong. I would miss that sound so much.

"Away." I sighed, enjoying her arms wrapped around me.

"You promised you wouldn't leave" she searched my face.

"I can't do this Alice." My voice cracked and I felt a small tear leak down my face.

"I am sorry Hatter! Please don't go! It wont happen again" her grip on me tightened. I felt sorry for soiling her clean dress with my blood.

"I think we both know it will. I can't stay here and it not happen again" I tried to make my voice gentle but she trembled against me.

_**Alice's POV**_

His eyes were a turmoil of twisting colors. So many blues, so many oranges, and a tint of lavender.

"I can't do this, Alice" his voice broke and I felt terrible. I had caused him so much pain. I couldn't take back what I had done.

"I am sorry Hatter! Please don't go! It won't happen again." Never had I been so desperate.

"I think we both know it will. I can't stay here and it not happen again" his voice was so soft and heartbreaking. He looked so guilty.

"Please? Please stay. I will stop feeling what ever I am feeling, just don't go" I begged.

"It isn't your fault that you don't feel that way, luv. I don't deserve you." His fingers cupped my cheek and wiped away tears I had not notice myself cry.

_**Tarrant's POV**_

"Please? Please stay. I will stop feeling what ever I am feeling, just don't go" she pleaded. She was promising to learn to love me but I was not worthy of that.

"It isn't your fault that you don't feel that way, luv. I don't deserve you." I let myself wipe away her tears for one last time.

"What?" she shook her head, her pale hair flying every which way.

"I don't deserve for you to love me." I explained to her.

_**Alice's POV**_

"I don't deserve for you to love me" his voice was soft.

"I cant help but love you, Hatter, Tarrant." As soon as I said it I knew it was true. These new feelings were love, love for the man who was so kindly looking at me. I was unmistakably, and irrevocably, in love.

"What?" it was his turn to ask

_**Tarrant's POV**_

She said she loved me. She loves me?

"I love you" she said it again. Those impossible words.

"Then why did you run?" I heard myself ask, but it didn't matter. She loves me!

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you." She blushed deep crimson. SHE LOVES ME! I felt like screaming it from the roof tops

"Take advantage of me?" I laughed. I smiled. "I love you Alice Kingsley." The words were out of my mouth before I could consider them. They were the truest words I had ever uttered.

"You love me?" her eyes widened and she smiled

"Yes!" I laughed and pulled her even closer to me. What was a little scratch when I could hold the most amazing girl in the world in my arms? I leaned into her and kissed her.

_**Them**_

We were curled together. This kiss was not like the first. It had not an once of confusion within it. We knew. We love.

Our hearts raced as one. We were one. Tangled in her, my, our hair were our hands.

Life seemed right. The world swirled around us. Wind gusted from all directions. Bells chimed loudly. We broke apart but a moment later we were kissing once again. We laughed, we smiled.

We climbed on board the gorgeous black and white stallion and rode back to the tiny inn. No longer was this place damp or cold. The whole world was warm and bright, thrilling, happy. BLUE.

Our fingers danced, holding each other tight. The sun filtered through the trees. We laughed together, as one.

What was I, me? It was us. Truly fully us. Our thoughts matched and so did our smiles.

Love! Ah what beautiful love! Love is a fire, it burns brighter then the flaring sun, compact within our souls.

_My bounty is as deep as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

* * *

_

You guys aren't mad at me anymore right? :)


	24. Chapter 21

**_The White Queen's POV_**

I sat in a cavernous empty stone room. I needed to go face the world, but I couldn't drag myself back into the room with that cruel girl.

I struggled to process the events. It made sense that she wanted me dead; she was the daughter of my sister. If I was out of the way she would be the rightful, and only, heir to the throne.

I had always feared that my unmarried status would bring me to a place like this one. All my councilors had advised me to marry, but I feared losing my kingdom to a ruthless man. Now I was childless, and hunted by the only Princess of Underland.

She is also the rightful Queen of Crims.

May head spun at the danger Underland was in, I could not afford to be assassinated.

The room I was crouching in was an unused armory. The walls were lined with hooks, waiting to be hung with weapons. Dust lined the hard floor. Between two great windows hung a huge tapestry; it depicted the Battle of Sorrow. My tall handsome father stood in the center of the woven battle. His fingers were wrapped around a long sword. His long dirty blonde hair was being blown back by an invisible wind. The ground around him was stained with blood and bodies lay scattered around the battlefield. The Battle of Sorrow was the fight in which my father died. I had been so young when the weight of the throne was placed on my shoulders.

The castle had more rooms then could be explored in one lifetime, so I was unsurprised to find this masterpiece in a large empty room. I only wish it did not depict my worst fears, the death of so many of my people.

I stood and walked back to my throne room. I had work to do.

_**Daniel's POV**_

I rode for days before I reached the portal into Underland. Many times I was without a road to travel on, Avalon and I moved through many forests without a sound. Our silence was companionable and warm.

The air was dry and cold. The leaves on the tall oaks were hundreds of shades of red. A huge lake stretched out before us. Mountains jutted from the earth behind the Great Lake. Orange and red forests covered the fertile soil. A falcon, claws extended, swooped down and snatched a bright trout from the deep sparking blue waters. Light was reflected off the water and onto a bare precipice; it's white granite stone shining. The mountainous peaks were mirrored in the chilled lake's endless waters. The sky held only a few fluffy white clouds, they held no threat of rain and could not block out the warm rays of sunshine. Ivy climbed the rocks at my feet and led me to the cold water's edge. Waves gently sloshed against the stones protruding from the surface of the Great Lake.

I sighed at the thought of leaving this world to return to my own. My brother was waiting for me. Ilosovic would not be happy when I returned to him without the girl.

How could she choose that mad man over me? That little floozy! I was everything a women could want but again and again they reject me, pushing me away, clinging to my brother.

I thought of her long golden hair, and the smile that she first graced me with. I had once thought her pure, passionate.

Why had I sought to break her?

Those marks on her face where ever so filmier, so like the ones that graced my mother's visage. Her thin face was bruised and she fought with the man whom I once called father.

_"Where is the money?" he growled at her, his tall frame blocking my view of her slender long body. His hair was the same color as mine and my brother's. _

_ "I haven't touched your money!" she would cower in fear. _

_ "You imprudent shrew! Don't lie to me!" his hands would form fists. My brother would pull me away_

_ "I am not lying!" she would plead with him. I knew that she would hae backed into the kitchen wall._

_ "Did you give the money to some Don Juan? Hmmm? You little slut!" his large hand would rise into the air._

_ "No! I wouldn't ever!" my mother sobbed. My brother continued trying to pull me away from the argument but I broke from his grip. _

_ "Don't be an idiot!" he groped for my arm but I ran to grab my father's arm. I was sixteen but he was much taller then me, and much stronger. _

_ He spun on his heel. "Daniel?" his voice was full of surprise. I had never tried stop his abuse. "What do you think you are doing?" _

_ "I wont let you hit her again." So I received the swipe of his fist instead. His eyes flared with anger as I ducked._

_ "Don't try me boy" he shouted, rage contorting his face. My mother was sobbing brokenly against the wall._

_ "You are killing her." my feet were spread, it would end then. My father's lips pulled up into a snarl. He slammed his clenched fist into my stomach and I fell to the unyielding floor. His foot hurled into my body and I curled into a small ball. Better me then my fragile mother. _

She never thanked me for taking my father's beating. She never favored me over my cowardly brother, the opposite really.

How could I have turned into my father? Hitting a woman? What type of man was I? Was I not better then him, better then my brother?

Oh how the dark bruises on Alice's pale skin would haunt me, the same way my mother crying out haunted me.

The things one does when he is inflamed can never be truly forgiven.

How could I serve my brother who allowed my father to beat my mother, and I? Who did not deserve to rule beside the beautiful Violet Princess. Ania, my future sister in-law.

I did not know what to do. The portal to Underland was open next to me, a large whole under an old pine tree, but I could not bring myself to jump into it.

* * *

Decisions, Decisions.


	25. Chapter 22

_**Daniel's POV**_

How did I end up working for the only person I hate more then life itself? The answer is undeniably simple. I didn't do anything. I never said "no" or "stop" and I definitely never said, "I want to buy a house in the countryside and breed horses"

I was unable to deny my brother! The only time in my life I stood up for anything, anything at all, was the day I threw myself in front of my raging father.

I was just as big of a coward as the Ilosovic. I hit a girl, tried to force her into loving me.

I locked my hands together. No longer would I be my brother's plaything. I had to stop the wrongs he was committing. I would protect Underland from him, and make up for the many wrongs I had committed during my life.

I looked at Avalon's concerned gaze. "Do not worry, I will be alright."

She tilted her long muzzle.

"Will you help me? I will not hold it against you if you do not wish to endanger your self."

She moved forward and nuzzled my neck. It was like we were young again.

_"I need your fastest horse!" my long legged dark brother ordered at me. I had been saving my best horses from him, selling them to noblemen and noblewomen who would treat them kindly. _

_ "You already have him." less then a week ago my brother had come to me asking for the same thing._

_ "He is as slow as our great-aunt! You are withholding your best steeds from me!" He stepped closer to me threateningly. _

_ "Go into the stables! You will find no horses that are quicker then Rok!" I lied. Rok was a hardheaded stallion that was nearly lame. He stormed away towards the barn. I rushed after him. _

_ "Which do you ride?" he demanded to know as we entered the warm stable. I wasn't going to tell him but Avalon's happy whiny was answer enough. He marched towards her. He roughly inspected her. "She will suit me well." _

_ "No! You can not take her." my voice was strong and full of anger. My brother raised his eyebrows._

_ "I see, and why not?" his voice was full of mirth_

_ I surprised myself by saying "Because I will not allow it." _

_ "Fine." He rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue with me. I breathed a sigh of relief and handed over the reins to a strong stallion. He was too mouthy for my liking. _

We both knew that I had saved her from Ilosovic's battering.

I swung a leg over Avalon's sable flank and we tumbled into the Rabbit's Hole. Everything was about to change.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

The throne room was crowed with people talking in panicked voices. When I opened the door everyone fell silent.

"Milady!" a tall Knight shouted out.

"What is going on?" I exclaimed. Everyone began speaking at once.

"Please, one at a time" my command was soft but everyone in the room followed it. The Knight who had announced my presence was the first to respond.

"My men could not find you. We were concerned after the earlier attempt on your life…"

"Well I am fine." I tried to soothe the worried Chess Piece.

"There is more." He glanced away.

"Well what is it?" I sighed exhaustion tugging at me.

"The Violet Princess, ma'm. She's.. well she's gone."

_**The Hatter's POV**_

Love is thunderous; it grabs you and drags you forward. It makes everyday day better then the last. Every moment I spent with Alice was the best moment of my life.

Her smiles were worth more then jewels, and her laughter was the best music on earth. The pain was nearly unnoticeable while her arms were curled around me.

We rode back to that small house and were caught up in each other. I was floating in a cloud as she held my hand.

She laughed and pulled me back into the home. We were in pure joyous ecstasy. Standing in the warm kitchen was the Healer, her hands on her hips.

"Oh" Alice blushed guilty. The elderly women tsked shaking her head.

"Look at you! You both are covered in blood!" her voice was stern. I looked down at Alice's skirts. The deep blue was stained with a dark red making a deep maroon. The dark purple made my heart twist, she was wearing the color I had learned to dread. Purple.

"Yes.. that's just not right! We must get you out of that dress!" I laughed, then realizing what I had just said blushed.

"Oh scoot! Back to bed Mr. Hightopp! You should not even be able to stand!" the women sighed and herded me back the small guest room. Alice followed close behind her light-hearted smile had faded and she was frowning in concern. The women pulled off my bandages and continued to cluck her tongue. "You've ripped your stitches right out! What would drive you to pull that sorta stunt..? Must 'ave hurt like nobodies business. Lay down!" she was mumbling to herself. I couldn't pull my eyes from Alice. Her bruises had already faded, that women was a miracle worker.

"Thank you" I told her and she looked up at me.

"You aren't fixed yet." Her face was round and kind.

"Not for me… for her." I sighed, exhaustion sweeping over me. I closed my eyes and the world faded away.

I dreamt of a dark man stuck between two choices, of a queen with a sad heart, and of a Violet girl's escape.

Then all those things faded away and I dreamt of my Alice. She was wearing a long white dress and her blonde hair was pulled into a bun. Loose strands of golden hair fell into her face and she was smiling. She walked towards me but she was moving far too slowly. I wanted to run to her but I knew I would have to wait.

A handsome man and beautiful women stood next to me. They wore crowns of woven gold and smiles.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" I heard myself ask and the dream was gone. I drifted through a world of endless blue sky and soft flimsy clouds.

* * *

I don't know how you guys stand the suspense! _I_ can handle it because I already know what is going to happen xp

Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! It really means a ton to me :)


	26. Chapter 23

_**Daniel's POV**_

I tumbled through the tunnel; peculiar objects fell towards me then floated away harmlessly. The fall was very long; I had plenty of time to wonder what to do when I reached Underland. Falling and falling, the air whooshed past. My legs slipped from around Avalon and she too floated away.

Then _crack_ I burst through the ceiling (the floor?) of the Hall. I scrambled away from the gaping crack in the ceiling, and rightfully so because moments later Avalon broke through the drywall and landed where I had been. She shook herself off and white plaster flecks fell from her long feathery coat.

I didn't bother with the shrinking and growing nonsense. I pulled a key from pocket and opened the tall door nearest to me. I stepped through the portal and Avalon followed closely behind. I fell a few feet.

"Umph" I grunted as I landed with a thump. Avalon whined with laughter and gracefully jumped from the floating door. We were in a large patch of mushrooms, which isn't exactly where I had expected. I glanced about us and then realized where I was.

Marmoreal Castle loomed above me and tall shining white walls surrounded the Mushroom garden I sat in. Sad cheery trees mopped nearby, their beautiful pink flowers drifting to the ground.

"Not good." I whispered to my mare. I rushed toward the gates wide arch, I needed to leave. A small white rabbit was conversing with a tree. His twitchy nose turned in my direction. With a small gasp he keeled over.

I sighed in relief, but I was celebrating to early. "The door has been opened!" a voice shouted and immediately people flooded the area.

"You're not Hatter!" a small voice squeaked from near my feet. A Dormouse had her needle of a sword draw and she attempted to weld it against me. I turned to flee but lines of warriors flooded around me.

"Look at that dark hair, those deep green eyes! But he does not wear the patch… who else could this be but The Knave of Hearts?" voices murmured from behind the strong guard's line of defense. I pulled my weapon from its scabbard but swiftly realized fighting was a useless pursuit.

"Are you Stayne?" a muscular Bishop bellowed at me.

"Yes but not that one." I pushed down the urge to mock the Chess Piece. "May I see the Queen?" I tried to make my voice humble and low.

"No, I don't think so." A Knight eyed me.

"Aye! We have had enough assassination attempts for the day." A pawn added. I cringed, this did not bode well for me.

"What is going on? Has Tarrant returned?" a soft voice called.

"No! We have caught a miscreant breaking into the castle!" The Bishop bowed to someone and I caught a brief glimpse of an elegant women.

Her hair was wavy pale blonde hair was loose and fell down to her waist. The light refracted off a glowing white crown. Her skin was pallid, contrasting with her dark auburn eyes and full deep burgundy lips. Gold pearls lined her neck. She held her arms high in the air, and a regal air surrounded her. Her white dress's sleeves fell down her arms revealing soft pale shoulders.

"My Queen!" I fell to the ground, prostrating myself, on instinct. I couldn't die today.

"Oh get up! Acting like your fulla heartfelt adoration ain't gonna help you now Stayne!" the Dormouse stuck me with her needle.

"Stayne?" the Queen's voice was tired and full of stress. "This is not Stayne. No, his legs are all wrong, much more normal sized. Who are you?"

"Daniel erm…" I glanced around for inspiration and saw Avalon standing in a corner, "Friesian"

"Well Daniel Erm Friesian riddle me this; how is it that you be lookin' so much like the Knave of Hearts?" the rude little mouse asked

"Is it not within a man's rights to look a little like another man?" I inquired, trying to keep my voice low and polite.

"Not if the man you be lookin' like is the evilest man in the world!" the Dormouse's voice was passionate and she whipped her sword this way and that.

"And you came from the royal doorway!" A Knight interjected

"From above!" the small Pawn continued.

"This is all just a misunderstanding" I objected trying to calm the situation.

"Enough!" the beautiful Queen had reached the end of her patience. "What were you doing in Above, Mr. Friesian? And how did you open the royal door?"

"Its kind of a funny story.." I looked away from the young women's stern countenance. I could feel panic block my throat. How had I ended up in the White Queen's domain?

"Are you going to tell us or shall I throw you into the dungeon?" a Knight prodded me with a dull lance. My mind raced but it fell short.

"The dungeon" I meet the pale queen's sad eyes. I did not have a story that this woman would believe, true or false.

Two Chess Pieces gripped my arms, pulled me to my feet, then lugged me away. They dragged me through the large, blindingly white, castle and into a cozy room. I had not expected 'the Dungeons' to mean a warm guest room, with a feathery bed and a blazing fire in the hearth but that was what this room was. The bed was draped in emerald green and a large forest green carpet graced the cold marble floor.

Dungeon indeed.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

It was early morning when I heard the shout "The door has been opened!" and it had lifted my dark sprits. Hatter was back, and he would bring Alice with him!

I raced down many flights of stairs and into my Cherry Courtyard. Tall white Chess Pieces blocked my view.

"What is going on? Has Tarrant returned?" I inquired softly.

"No! We have caught a miscreant breaking into the castle!" A Bishop turned and bowed to me. A tall dark man stood behind him. His hair was a wild mane of black, his dark eyebrows were pulled together, framing brooding bright green eyes. He had a deep sailor's tan under his black tunic. His muscles were taut with fear, or was it anger? His gaze met mine for a brief moment then he threw himself to the ground.

"My queen!" he gasped

"Oh get up! Acting like your fulla heartfelt adoration ain't gonna help you now Stayne!" Mally poked him with her makeshift sword.

"Stayne? This is not Stayne. No, his legs are all wrong, much more normal sized." And so they were, his legs looked strong but they were no longer then proper for a man his height, but even so I could see the resemblance. "Who are you?"

"Daniel Erm Friesian" his voice was low and his eyes darted about.

"Well Daniel Erm Friesian riddle me this; how is it that you be lookin' so much like the Knave of Hearts?" Mally demanded

"Is it not within a man's rights to look a little like another man?" he tilted his head toward the small Dormouse.

"Not if the man you be lookin' like is the evilest man in the world!" she objected

"And you came from the royal doorway!" A Knight exclaimed

"From above!" my previous guard, The Pawn, added.

"This is all just a misunderstanding" Daniel murmured, sounding worried.

"Enough! What were you doing in Above, Mr. Friesian? And how did you open the royal door?" I was curious but exhaustion was pulling strongly at my mood.

"Its kind of a funny story.." the handsome man's face reddened and he did not elaborate.

"Are you going to tell us or shall I throw you into the dungeon?" a Knight asked. Daniel's eyes met min once more. They were filled with shame.

"The dungeon" his voice was strong. I wondered what pride held this man back. His green eyes were full of an unnamable emotion as he was pulled away.

"Put him in the Green room." I told no one in particular. _Green will bring out his eyes _a normally silent part of me whispered. And so it did

* * *

I don't know entirely what just happened... I will get back to you all on it


	27. Chapter 24

_**Daniel's POV**_

I stripped myself of my weather worn cloths then plopped down onto the cushy bed. I pulled the emerald silk sheets around my bare body and allowed their warmth to envelope me. My mind continued to race as I forced my body to relax. I thought of Alice and her betraying actions. I thought of the horror on the Mad Hatter's face as I held her small form hostage. I thought of my daring escape and my decision to stop my brother. Finally I thought of the day's events. I had fallen through the wrong door; obviously there was a reason for that. Underland never made mistakes.

It was my destiny, if I believed in that nonsense, to be here. To have seen the beautiful White Queen's pale skin, and to be locked in this palace. Buy WHY?

I should be off slaying my brother! Exacting my revenge! Now I was trapped, unable to save Underland because I was under the tired Queen's thumb!

I took a deep breath and tried to relax my every muscle. My eyes closed of their own accord and I suddenly felt very tired. I slipped from alertness and faded into the realm of sleep.

I was falling again, past many strange objects. A young girl with blonde hair fell next to me. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she smiled.

"You don't happen to know where this leads to do you?" she asked me in a conspiratorial tone.

"I am sorry I don't." I heard myself say, but I did know! I wanted to tell her _the tunnel leads to Underland_ but I couldn't find my tongue.

"Its okay! I didn't think you would! I suppose this is one of those grand adventures that you never know quite where you are going." As she spoke she floated away from me.

"Don't go" I heard my voice say, it sounded so young.

"Do not worry you will find someone else" she smiled then disappeared from view. I fell for what seemed like hours.

"Always getting yourself into trouble" a blue butterfly called out to me, it flapped its wings and was gone.

I realized I was falling faster and faster. I tried to reach out to grab the dirt walls but they were too far away. I was tumbling closer and closer to the end of the tunnel, and I did not want to know where it led.

"No!" my young voice shouted.

"Coward" an older boy was falling next to me. His face was still round but he had the voice of a man.

"Ilosovic?" But he was falling much slower then I, and with a smirk he vanished. I was far to close to the end of the hole, and I knew far to soon I would discover what lay ahead.

"Mr. Frisian?" a gentle voice called for me. Her eyes were worry free, and she was much younger, but I knew that face. It was the White Queen.

"Yes, your highness?" I tried to keep my voice calm and I plummeted to lower and lower.

"Don't fight Destiny. He will always catch you in the end" she reached out for me but her hand slipped from mine. I fell lower and lower. Each moment I grew closer to the end, and still I had done nothing.

I felt the world in front of me. I threw my hands in front of my face but the crash never came.

I awoke with the sensation of falling still lurking in my limbs. I sat jolt upright in the bed and felt a pair of eyes on me.

_**The Hatter's POV**_

The days passed slowly but surely. Each time I awoke from my nighttime dreams I was stronger. Alice was always with me.

"We need to go." I decided

"You aren't strong enough yet." She stroked my brow, golden light catching her long blonde hair.

"I will heal quicker once we are in Underland." I sat up and looked at her. I had already made the decision.

"You can't ride a horse without ripping yourself open!" she objected shaking her head.

I knew I could, and I happily told her so. I had been above to long already, I could feel time lugging on me and I had discovered a gray hair in my mess of orange just moments earlier. "It's time"

_**The White Queen's POV**_

I was guided by a concerned Pawn to the Emerald room. I stepped in the warm room. He was lying in bed. The green flattered is dark tan skin and jet-black hair. The shining silk sheets had been pushed down his chest, reveling a finely sculpted muscular body. Faded scars ran along his torso, they were stark white against his bronze boy. He was coated in a thin layer sweat and he was thrashing in the jade bed. I found blood rushing to my cheeks and I lost my breath. Who was I turning into? I was not some innocent schoolgirl with a crush! For all I knew this man, as 'finely sculpted' as he was, might be another assassin!

"Mr. Frisian?" I tried to break him from his nightmare, for a moment he paused in his sleep. His brow was furrowed and his maroon lips were pulled into a frown. I was about to call out to his again when he jerked straight up in his bed. His deep eyes were wide and fear still lingered in them. His gaze met mine and chills ran up my arm.

"Milady" he gasped, surprise replacing the earlier fear in his eyes. I was still acutely aware of his lack of clothing. I was acting like a hormone ridden lovesick teen!

"Perhaps it would be better if I was to return in a moment." I looked away from him but I could feel his bright green eyes search my face.

"Why?" he asked but as soon as the word was out of his mouth he retracted it. "Oh! Of course, your majesty! Just give me a second to dress"

I glanced back toward him. He was flushed and clearly embarrassed. I noticed that his scars led down his shoulders, and I guessed that if he turned his back on me I would see that they lined his back as well. I turned and left the room, but only for a moment.

* * *

So maybe I did know where the last chapter was leading.

Just to let you all know, for the next week or so I will not be posting everyday. I am going to be a very busy beaver. I am in our local production of Romeo and Juliette and this week is opening!


	28. Chapter 25 Part 1

_**Hatter's POV**_

"You're not well enough!" the healer frowned but she handed me a worn gray tunic anyway.

"I have already taken enough of your time, plus Miss. Kingsley and I are terribly late for tea." My voice was smooth. I tugged the shirt over my head, ignoring the pan in my torso.

"You need to change your bandages once a day." She advised, handing me a basket of white gauze.

"Thank you so much." She had saved my life, and healed Alice. I lifted a heavy, jingling, pouch from my deep pocket. I withdrew several shining golden coins from it.

"These are for the horses" I told her and handed them to her. Before she could object I pulled a silver coin from the pouch and gave her those as well. "And for the clothing" I continued on. Pulling bronze coins from my satchel "for healing me" and then I grabbed a handful of currency. "For Alice."

"No, no, no! I cannot take these! It's too much! I will accept two shillings and not a pence more!" she tried to hand them back to me but I smiled and held my hands up to prevent her action.

"Hatting is a good business and I can spare this" I shrugged modestly. In truth I had gotten the money from the White Queen. She had no use for Above currency and there was an abundance of it in the Royal vault. At that moment Alice moved over to us. Her long golden hair was twirled into a bun on the top of her head. She wore a long brown traveling coat over a laced sky blue gown. My heart thundered as it always did when Alice was near.

"We shouldn't go…" she sighed looking longingly around the warm living room.

"But we must" I held my arm out for her and she took it, blushing lightly. Her touch kept me sane. I had to resist the urge to take her other hand in mine. It was unproper.

We stepped out of the warm house. The horse was waiting for us outside. He shook his long white mane, pawing the ground. Without further ado I lifted Alice by her waist and set her on the Gypsy horse. I swung a leg over the beautiful beast and sat in front of her. Her arms wrapped around me automatically.

"Thank you" she looked at the elderly women, whose name I never did learn. When we finally got moving I was grateful for the saddle, it helped eliminate the jostle of the horse. My side still hurt but with Alice's delicate arms around me I could barely feel it.

Her cheek rested against my back and I knew she could hear my heart racing. My cheeks warmed at the thought. Her breathing was steady as I urged the horse forward. Her hands pressed against my chest as she clung to me.

"Put your feet in the stirrups. It will help you keep your balance." I instructed in a low voice. I felt her nod and her bare legs moved forward, pressing against mine. Her dress had fallen backward and she wasn't wearing stockings.

"Thank you.. Tarrant" her voice was soft. Her arms didn't loosen even though she was secure.

"I wont let you fall" I told her after a few moments.

"I know." She squeezed me.

"Oh" I blushed again.

We rode onward. The trip was going to take a week so the heavy saddle bags were full of food. The sky had grayed and the air was cold.

Snow began to fall from the sky, coating Alice and I in a white layer of fluff. Her breathing was steady and I knew she had fallen asleep, listening to my heartbeat. I rode onward even though weariness pulled on my eyes.

The lovely Alice stirred sleepily. "Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?" I couldn't help but smile at the tired mumble.

"Is it snowing?" she was half asleep still.

"Yes it is."

She was silent once more but didn't fall back asleep.

* * *

-makes a sleepy face- Sorry this will be all for the next few days, but I promise that you will get an extra long chapter Saturday or Sunday


	29. Chapter 25 Part 2

_**Hatter POV**_

Finally the grey clouds cleared away revealing a starry indigo sky. My stomach gurgled loudly.

"It is supper time" Alice's voice whispered in my ear, it was strangely loud in the silence.

"Great, I am tired of tea time" I pulled the horse to a slow stop and dismounted. I noticed a small deer path leading off into the deep snowy woods. I lead with horse with Alice still on it, down the trampled path.

"Where are we going, if I may ask sir?" her body shook with laughter and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It is a surprise!" _These things always lead somewhere_ I thought to myself. And so it did! The large leaning maples soon parted revealing a large snow covered meadow, glistening in the moonlight.

Alice gasped softly at the sight of the pure virgin snow. It was lovely to see to be sure but it could not compare to the awe inspiring beauty I could see. Alice's gold locks were full of glistening snow flakes; her cheeks were pink from the chill. The moonlight shined in her caramel brown eyes and a glorious smile graced her red lips. She trembled with the cold.

"How did you know?" her eyes met mine.

"I didn't" I told her truthfully, shrugging. I let the horse's reins fall loose and moved to her. I curled my arms around her small waist and lifted her. She was light yet warmer then a thousand suns, and her smile was brighter. I set her on her feet and sadly released her waist. I noticed her lips began to blue. "I will light a fire." I rushed to gather wood and light a small blaze. While I hurried about to build the fire, Alice removed the Horse's black leather saddle. She gently placed a heavy blanket across his tense body. She gently stroked the animal's muzzle then let him loose to graze on what he could find.

As the crackling of the fire filled the night air I pulled salted meat from the saddle bags and roasted it on a spit. The smell of cooking meat wafted through the cold meadow and Alice warmed her frail body by the warm fire. Silently I moved until I was next to her. We sat together and she rested her small hatless head on my shoulder. My arm, un-commanded, wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why do I feel so cold without your arm around me?" her voice was quiet and her head turned up to me. Her large doe eyes searched mine.

" 'Cause you are sitting in a snow drift" I grinned playfully. She nudged me and laughed; I laughed along with her. Our chuckles abated after a minute and we soberly watched the flames lick up and touch the meat. I noticed it was blackening and jumped up to save it.

"For you, Miss. Kingsley" my voice was light and teasing but my heart was full of emotion. I handed her a thick slice of the beef then dug a side fresh carrots out of the saddle bag. With a crunch I munched on the sweet orange veggie.

We ate our supper in a comfortable silence. A small area around the fire had melted revealing soft grass.

When she had finished her meager meal Alice stood, pulling her skirts up to her knees and waded into the cold white snow. She looked over her shoulder and smiled; I leaped to my feet to follow her, She plopped into the untouched snow and giggled. I lay in the soft pristine snow, next to her.

"Hello" I quipped grinning.

"Hello, Hatter" she tossed a hand full of fluffy ice at me.

"That's not very nice" I turned so I was laying on my side facing her. I formed a ball of ice in one had and dropped it onto her. Our laughter was loud in the silent forest.

"You are different" she sighed after a moment then looked shocked at herself.

"I am different" I murmured stroking her soft cheek, "I am happy"

"Were you not before?" she frowned. I pulled myself nearer to her and lay back.

"Sometimes I was.. but I was not at Peace, luv" I confided. She rested her head on my chest, warming me instantly.

"I am sorry" she mumbled.

"You've got nothin' to be sorry for." My accent began seeping into my voice. "I am better now" my arms wrapped around her warm waist.

"I am sorry for leaving, for hurting you." She turned her face to me. Her face was stained with frozen tears.

"I love you" I wiped away the tears and she sighed.

"And I you, Tarrant." She pulled away from me and lay back in the compressed snow. We were silent for a moment, considering her emotions.

"Have you ever thought about flying?" she asked.

"I have flown." I told her

"How?" her face turned to me in wonder and excitement.

"Every time I kiss you I fly through a cloudless sky and watch the ground shrink away." I was spewing cheesy nonsense. Alice shivered and I realized the ice in her clothing had melted chilling her to the bone. "Lets go warm ourselves by the flames" I stood and helped her up. She was trembling and her hands were cold in mine. I pulled her body along, close to mine, until we were illuminated by the flickering light. "Your soaking" I exclaimed "You need to get out of it or you'll get.. erm… malaria!"

"Hyperthermia" her teeth clattered together.

"God bless you" I teased, trying to shake of my worry.

"You are wet too.." she looked concerned.

"I will dry off fast" I watched her fingers struggle with her tight blue laces.

I pushed her hands away. She was moving too slowly, and Abovians were so frail. She was freezing before my eyes. I tugged her heavy coat off of her shoulders, reveling long damp sleeves.

"Why do women wear such ridiculous clothing?" I groaned, facing the many ties of her gown with a brave face. Alice chuckled behind her clattering teeth,

"What?" I asked trying to find the start of the laces.

"You aren't one to talk." Her voice was fading.

"Hmph!" I tried to smile Finally I found the end of the light blue tie. The delicate bow fell apart. My eyes flicked to Alice's pale face, her gaze was intense and made my heart thunder. My fingers moved of their own accord, unlacing her dress. Her gown was soft but it was stiff as it pulled away from her trembling frame. She slipped the dress off of her petite figure, revealing her bare shoulders and a white petticoat.

* * *

First off nothing happens in this (or the next..or the next) chapter that would require me to change the rating to M. (Meaning nothing really inappropriate happens) The only reason I stopped where I did is because I am to tired to write anymore tonight.

Secondly, I would like to thank everyone for understanding my busyness and for reviewing. You all rock :)

And lastly, I hope to be back updating everyday! And my next chapter wont be joyous fluff


	30. Chapter 26

_**Hatter's POV**_

I pulled lovely Alice into my warm arms and dragged her little form closer to the fire. I gently rubbed her arms. She was still trembling and her skin was cold. Her face was pressed into my chest. We both stood silently, our breath coming out in thick clouds.

"Tarrant?" she lifted her head from my body.

"Alice?" I gazed at her intently. Her quivering had abated and she was warm once again.

"I am okay now." She smiled

"Oh" I blushed

"Thank you" her hands reached up and cupped my face. I leaned down until our noses touched, our exhalations mixing.

"It's the best when you are the right proper Alice size. It's an amazing size, a fantastic size, a great size, nay a perfect size!" I rambled, falling into her endless eyes. Oh how those eyes tormented me, calling for me.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed. I moved the hair that had fallen into eyes.

"A wonder- thank you…" my voice was soft. I tilted my head and watched her eyes flicker shut. My heart twisted as I closed the space between us. She tasted like Vanilla and Honey. The world spun around us, time stopped and grinned. My whole soul leapt from me and flew in the endless night sky. I could see her gold swirling heart meet mine and join me in flight. Her fingers were tangled in my frizzy hair and mine were holding her face against mine. We kissed. Her lips moved in time with mine.

But all great things seem to come to an end; she pulled away first, like always.

"Hi" her cheeks were pink and a beautiful smile was spread across her excited features.

"Hello" I kissed her again, relishing the soaring. I laughed again. "Hello!"

"Hatter… you're bleeding again." She frowned but her eyes continued to grin.

" Oh bother!" I was forced to release her. I changed my bloody bandages. I glanced up to see her watching me closely. She immediately looked away, blushing. I lugged a pair of bedrolls from the saddlebags and laid them out next to each other; and so we slept, side-by-side.

_**Daniel's POV**_

The wardrobe was full of clothing; every piece was a shade of green. I pulled an embroidered ivory shirt over my head, and a pair of tight dark myrtle green pants. I glanced in the large mirror and considered myself.

I had a thin layer of hair on my face, the beginnings of a beard. My eyes were sunken into my face and my cheekbones were gaunter then normal. My sable hair fell loose around my chin. My green eyes were wide and full of turmoil. I jerked my gaze from myself and beckoned for the White Queen to enter once more. The large door swung open, revealing her. I felt as though I was seeing her for the first time.

Her hair was nearly white, and it glowed like a hallow. Her eyes were dark, they were windows into a troubled mind. I could see my sad face reflected in them. Her lips were a deep, darkening, red. Dark circles surrounded her eyes but they did not disturb the beauty of her tense visage. She was sad.

I felt the sudden urge to protect the pale queen at all costs. It was a disturbing impulse, and I smothered it under layers of indifference. I bowed and waited for her to address me first, as was proper.

"Why were you in Above?" she wouldn't meet my steady gaze.

"I was trying to find a breeder of a unique breed of horses." I said quickly.

"Are you aware it is illegal to Enter Above with out the express permission of a member of the Court?" her voice was firm.

"Yes" I tried to look guilty.

"And you went anyway?" her face was clear of emotion.

"Yes."

"I see… what horse breed where you so anxious to hunt down?"

"Mustang" I had already figured out my story.

"Why?"

"They are strong willed and passionate. I figured I could breed them with Underlandian horses and create a better breed." I shrugged carelessly.

"I don't believe him" the Pawn by her side growled.

"Be quiet!" she snapped at him. I noticed the confusion in her eyes.

"Milady," I made my voice soft and persuasive, "I did not mean any harm. Please let me go free. I have horses at my farm that will go hungry without me."

"I cannot allow that, Mr. Frisian. You see my guards suspect you of being an assassin." She shook her long hair and her eyes flicked up to meet mine. My mouth went dry. "But I cannot hold you prisoner in this room…" she seemed to want to say something else but had stopped herself. "So you should feel free to accompany the court through their rituals."

"But ma'm!" the Pawn gasped.

"I told you to be quiet!" she shouted, then looked shocked at herself. "I must go"

She scurried out of the room, and out of my sight. I was left staring at the place where she had stood, perplexed.

_**Alice's POV**_

The Hatter was sleeping soundly as the sun rose over the horizon but nightmares plagued my mind and I had awoken early. I continued to lay within the warm, fur lined, blankets and watched Tarrant's chest rise up and down steadily.

He was muttering to himself and I listened to his warm, gravely, accent. I couldn't pick out any specific words until he turned his sleeping face to me. His hair was even wilder then it was normally, and I wondered what color his eyes were.

"Alice.." he sighed. "Oh my luv, you would make me so happy" his lips turned up.

"What would make you so happy?" I asked him softly.

"If you said yes" he seemed to respond but he was still asleep.

"Say yes to what?" I murmured, full of curiosity.

"Why to my question of course!" shifted closer to me, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Then yes, Hatter. Yes."

"Tomorrow then…" his eyes moved beneath his eyelids.

"What is tomorrow?" I asked, hoping for a real answer.

"Our wedding day."


	31. Chapter 27

_**Daniel's POV**_

I sat in the midst of beautiful Noble women. They all stared and giggled, talking behind their pale hands. One of them saw me looking and she bat her long eyelashes, shaking out her long thick brown hair. Her lips were curled into a smile but I immediately looked away and addressed an elderly woman who sat next to me.

Her gray hair was pulled into a careless bun and her eyes were gentle.

"Where is the Queen?" I asked in a low voice.

"She is sleeping, and she does need it! Poor dear… after her assassin escaped she had quite a fright." She shook her head regretfully and I had a pang of emotion once again. What was it about that woman that made me want to jump in front of a train to save her? It was infuriating!

"What is happening here then?" we sat in a courtyard full of blossoming bleeding hearts.

"The Ladies in Waiting are about to sing the Song of Growing, in order to aid the gardens." She explained to me kindly.

"Is that why they are acting so strangely?" I was unsure of this Court's proceedings.

"No!" she laughed, "That would be because they are all trying to charm you into speaking with them… or showing one of them your favor."

"What?" I glanced back at the girls who burst into new fits of giggles. I was bewildered but I didn't have a chance to continue the conversation. A few women in long yellow flowing gowns floated into the shining courtyard and began to sing.

"_Unus dies , unus nox noctis , _

_unus moment,My somnium could exsisto step ,_

_unus cado , unus falter,East vel occasus , _

_super terra vel per ocean. One via ut exsisto meus journey,_

_This via could exsisto meus libri of dies._

_Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,_  
_An bealach fada romham._  
_Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,_  
_Na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích."_

The sound of their perfect voices was enchanting. They sang the song in layers, their voices weaving in and out of each other until one by one they fell silent. One women stood apart, her blonde hair was braided into intricate plats and her voice was like that of a siren.

"_Eist le mo chroi,  
Go bronach a choich  
Ta me caillte gan tu  
's do bhean cheile.  
An gra mor i do shaoil  
Threorai si me.  
Bigi liomsa i gconai  
La 's oich._

_Aoibhneas a bhi_  
_Ach d'imigh sin_  
_Se lean tu_  
_Do fhear cheile._  
_An gra mor i do shaoil_  
_Threorai se me._  
_Bigi liomsa i gconai_  
_La 's oich._

_Ag caoineadh ar an uaigneas mor  
Na deora, go bronach  
Na gcodladh ins an uaigh ghlas chiuin  
Faoi shuaimhneas, go domhain"_

Her brown eyes were fixed on me as she sang and I longed to speak with her. She wore not an once of makeup and her skin was flawless. Her lips were deep red as they formed the gentle melody.

The trees leaned forward to listen to the beautiful song.

"_Tempus vernum ergo,  
oceanus, maritimus, ergo opacare,_

_matutinus, ergo septentrio, meridies,_

_ergo occidens et orientis, ergo oceanus, _

_maritimus, opacare, matutinus,_  
_septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis,_  
_ergo terra, stella, hiems et aestas,_  
_ergo autumnus et tempus vernum,_  
_ergo radius solis_  
_et umbra, ignis, aqua_  
_caelum, luna, terra, stella,_  
_hierns et aestas,_  
_autumnus et tempus vernum"_

The world swayed and flowers blossomed before my eyes. The pace of the Underland speed up with my heartbeat. One enchanting fay joined in with the goddess of my adoration, then another. Soon they were all singing again, but her voice still lifted above theirs.

I found myself longing to throw myself at the women's feet and join into their song. The simple court women hummed a complicated harmony to compliment the song. I leaned in my seat, trying desperately to remain in place.

The angel gazed at me. I hardly noticed the tips of my hair stretch past my shoulders. The song grew fainter as I struggled to keep possession of myself. Her pale skin glowed as light flowed from her body. Her eyes slipped closed as the song came to a soft long finish.

The final note reverberated through the heavy air, for a moment I remained under the chant's elusive spell and then I was jerked into reality.

The whole courtyard was swelling with sunlight but without the song to cloud my mind I could recognize the woman who had sang.

"A wondrous performance, you're majesty" one of the Ladies murmured reverently and my throat went dry.

The Queen's eyes flicked to my face then she moved away from me, into the flowering gardens. Without a single thought I jumped to my feet and followed after her. I caught glimpses of her yellow dress and she slipped around tall hedges. I could tell she was leading me into a deep maze but I careened after her. I could hear the sound of Knights chasing after us but each corner we turned they grew farther away.

The smell of lilies and magnolias filled the air as we neared the center of huge maze. Each large hedge was full of beautiful fiery golden starflowers and the splashing of water indicated that we were nearing a creek. Each moment I got closer to the sprinting Queen. I tried to think logically but the sweet smell entranced me.

Finally the Maze opened into a huge clearing, an ancient fig tree grew intertwined with a blooming Magnolia. The women I was chasing sat in the climbing tree. Her golden dress blew in the wafting breeze. In her hands sat a scarlet poppy. I clambered up the tree trying to get nearer to her, but every time I thought I was close to her I looked to find her a branch away.

"Who are you?" her voice rang clear and pure through the light air.

"I am yours" the words fell from my mouth.

"You listened to the Song." her eyes meet mine. I blinked in confusion, had I heard a song? I couldn't remember any moment but this one.

"Did I?" I was befuddled. The queen said something else but I missed it. Her hair glowed and I noticed that she was without her tiara.

"Daniel?" her voice was naught but a whisper. My head swam.

"You're majesty?" I finally managed to find my way onto her branch.

"I shouldn't be here" she began to move down the tree's vast roots. I moved next to her and gently grasped her hands. "It's the Song," she shook her head, "it's Affecting you."

"Nay, you're affecting me." I leaned nearer to her.

"The Song of Growing makes people… not themselves." She shook her head. "Even me" she murmured. I couldn't help myself, or stop myself. I kissed her, briefly, on her warm flustered lips.

"No!" she scrambled away. I lost sight of her for a moment and she was gone. I looked around the clearing but she was had fled the area. I wandered through the maze, getting myself good and lost.

Confusion filled my mind. Why had I done that? And as the sun sunk past the horizon the song that had still reverberated in my ears faded away.

The Song… anger filled my breast. She had been telling the truth, the Song addled my brain! How dare she allow this…_this atrocity_ to enter my mind! I felt tricked.

The garden smelled sickeningly sweet as I found my way back out. Bile rose in my throat and I wretched over a gardenia bush.

"She didn't know" a voice murmured from near my feet. My eyes flicked downward. A bloodhound sat by my side. "She didn't know the… extreme affect it would have on you. No man had attended the Song in more then two hundred years."

I shrugged my shoulders, feigning indifference.

"They sent me to find you." The Bloodhound tilted his head in worry.

"Thank you, but I already found my way out." I tried not to be snide.

"I noticed. The Queen also sends her apologies, and hopes you won't be offended by her mistake."

I looked at his droopy, sincere face and muttered, "I am not offended. Please send her my… regrets about my earlier behavior."

Something within me still felt wrong but I tried to ignore it as I returned to my green room. I glanced in the mirror and saw that the hair on my face was thick and the hair on my head fell long down my arms.

"_Magic_" I spat, then climbed into bed. Weariness wore on me and sleep came far to easily.

* * *

Ah progress!

Thanks a bunch of all the reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter.


	32. Chapter 28

_**The White Queen's POV**_

As I sang I stared at the only man in the crowd. His dark hair was growing rapidly and his eyes were cloudy. I tried to guide the music away from him but it seeped into everything in the courtyard.

"It will Affect him" a voice inside of my head told me. It was the sound of wisdom, of my ancestors.

Daniel clutched his seat, trembling with effort. I couldn't break the Song without casting Underland into a frightening winter. The sound of my voice swelled, and the plants sighed with joy, their flowers open happily.

"He will be Bound." The voice sighed, "He will seek you."

_No_ I tried to fight the spell but it filled me. I struggled to maintain myself, to stay away from the muscular man who gazed at me.

His lips were parted in concentration, beads of sweat formed on his forehead The other Singers joined in with me, reveling some of the building pressure. His eyes searched mine with an unknown intensity. Our voices grew soft as the song neared its end.

"It is done" the voice was mocking. _No!_ I tried one last time to block him from the effects but I knew my attempts were futile. "It is Destined."

The spell held me in it's tight grasp even after the song ended, releasing the other women.

"A wondrous performance, you're majesty" one of my Ladies curtsied and I managed to find my limbs. I fled from the courtyard and into my endless garden. I could hear the clatter of footsteps behind me as I ran. I ducked into the maze, trying to escape the man who I longed to embrace. I moved quickly, my legs pumping against the grassy ground and eventually only one set of feet followed me.

I ran deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, inadvertently leading him to the center of my sanctuary. The smell of the blooming flowers flooded the air as I weaved left then right. I could see the top of the fig tree over the tall hedges, and I knew my way to the hardwood like I knew the back of my hand.

I sprinted through the opening in the shrubs. I wanted to continue my flight until he chased me no longer but my body refused. I was struggling against my bindings, trying to free myself from the Growth Song's spell. I climbed up the ancient tree, plucking a scarlet poppy from its hesitant roots. My feet gripped the braches and it accepted me as an old friend.

I could hear the silent music weave through the soft spring air and it entered me, trying to eradicate my uncertainty. With a shake of my head I tried to clear my mind but he entered the clearing.

His breathing was steady, although he had just taken a leisurely stroll not run after me. He scaled the tree, gazing steadily at me.

"He is not who he seems." The voice invaded my mind one more. My Royal Mind had spoken to me before, but never so often.

"Who are you?" the melody was still in my voice and I twitched as his eyes grew yet more clouded.

"I am yours" his voice was warm and without a hint of hesitation.

"You listened to the Song." I tried to convey my distress. My eyes meet his and he blinked.

"Did I?" he muttered, confused.

"You can't let it control you." I growled forcefully but he just titled his head. We remained silent until the moment no longer allowed it.

"Daniel?" my voice was softer then I had meant it to be.

"You're majesty?" he clambered onto the branch next to me.

"I shouldn't be here" I scrambled to escape his closeness but he reached out and grabed my hands. His fingers were calloused but his movement was gentle. "It's the Song, it's Affecting you."

"Nay, you're affecting me." he moved even closer to me. I tried desperately to suppress the magic but it didn't seem to change anything.

"The Song of Growing makes people… not themselves." I tried to explain to him, but it took so much effort to continue, "Even me." I shook my head trying to break his trance.

Then he pressed his lips to mine. I felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head.

"No!" I shoved him away. He looked shocked and hurt but I ignored him. I abandoned him in the maze, ducking through the hedges.

I reached the beginning in minutes, my guards stood there waiting, flustered but unable to complain. I ignored them and tramped back to the castle. I entered my potion's room and pulled a thick book off of my shelf.

Flipping to "Growing Song" I anxiously read:

**The Song of Growing**

_This spell is one of renewal and new birth. The singing of it promotes Spring and Love, speeding up Time. Unmarried women with pure purposes and melodious voices must sing it or it will not be effective. If the song is not correctly, and fully, sang at the day of Blooming once a year Winter will invade Underland. _

_Human men cannot attend the singing without terrible side effects. All men who hear the music will be bound to the main signer. If the woman does not have a Destiny with the man then the bond will soon fade but otherwise the Spell will remain in full strength. Whenever this Man sees the Woman he will be unable to resist her commands, and will be at her whim. This bond will fade only after one of the pair dies, or Love forms in one of their hearts._

The book continued to describe the ceremony I had just gone through but I did not bother with it, I slammed the dense text shut and rushed to find Bayard. I sent him with a simple message to Daniel then sat and pondered my unfortunate circumstances.

_**Daniel's POV**_

I went to the Court proceedings, trying to ignore the Tug towards the Queen. I was sure that the controlling magic had faded but yet I still ached to see her. I sensed a looming threat and did not know how to react.

Everyday that passed by I grew more and more frustrated by the emotions within me.

I did not see the White Queen until a few days later, and only then because we couldn't avoid the pull any longer.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded, angry. We were alone in a massive dusty room. She had ducked away from her guards and I had felt the inescapable urge to see past a large iron door. Of course she was waiting, kneeling on the hard cobbled floor.

"I didn't know" her voice was soft and her eyes were large. Regret was clear in her deep brown eyes. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself.

"You didn't know what?" I demanded, struggling to remain angry.

"The song.. it was one of deep ancient magic. Men are not supposed to attend but I never knew why.." she averted her gaze from mine.

"_What did you do to me?_" my voice was on the verge of shouting.

"It Bound us.." she searched my eyes for recognition but found none. "We will always feel the pull toward each other. And I can- I can" her voice was trembling.

"You can what?" suddenly my voice was lower; I was having no trouble staying angry anymore.

"I can control you. If I Command you, you will be unable to resist."

My vision blurred with furry. "How dare you?"

"I didn't know!" she cried. I was quivering with pent up rage.

"How can we stop it?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"One of us has to die.. or fall in love." She shook her head.

"I am leaving." I growled.

"We will have to face this sooner or later!" she gasped, standing.

"No! I am leaving this castle! I will not remain imprisoned by a tyrant!" I shouted, turning my back on her.

"You can't!" she called out and I spun back around. I was across the room in a second, white hot rage pulsing through my veins.

"Then Command me, Mistress." I sneered. I shoved her into a stone pillar, using my body to hold her there.

"Never. I will never command you." Silent tears poured down her face and suddenly my anger was gone. I released her.

"I don't want to hurt you" I muttered unthreateningly.

"I know." Her moist eyes gazed into mine. I turned to leave the room once more but she reached out and touched my back. I paused and was forced to turn back to her.

"I don't want to Command anyone." Her voice was soft.

"Then don't" I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I don't know how it happened but it did. The world seemed to shift into its correct place as she kissed me back. The feeling was warm and feathery but eventually I pulled away. "I have things I need to do. I have to go." I ran a finger along her cheek.

"Please?" she sighed.

"No" I forced my voice to be hard then I left her standing alone in the room, tears still falling down her face and her face titled up. I found my way back to my bedchamber, and, pulling my cloak out of the wardrobe, prepared to leave before I could change my mind.

_**Hatter's POV**_

When I awoke from that sound sleep Alice was staring at me as though she had just seen a ghost but I for once did not question her.

We rode for days, each night curling up in our bedrolls and shivering against the cold, until we reached the Portal into my Home.

We silently slipped into the hole, and I smiled at the thought of bring Alice back to the White Queen. We would see her in just a moment! Excitement filled me as we began to fall.


	33. Chapter 29

_**Hatter's POV**_

I tumbled through the dark hole, holding Alice's delicate hand in my scarred one. She smiled at me, and excitement pulsed through my body. Strangle objects fell past us, sometimes crashing against the crumbling dirt walls.

Soon I noticed the tunnel grow darker, and a chill wafted from the bottom of the passageway. Something was wrong. We fell faster and faster. Alice looked at me with desperate eyes, and I knew she sensed it too. Her blonde hair flew back behind her, like a golden flag, and her dress was buffeted this way and that.

We were unable to speak; our tongues were glued to the roofs of our mouths. We crashed through a thin layer of blue ice, and it shattered into a million bits. The air whooshing past us was laboring to pry Alice and I apart. I clung to her hand but it was useless, she was wrenched from my grasp. The tunnel was growing wider and we were pulled to opposite sides of the giant shaft.

At first I did not panic but then I saw the approaching fork. The tunnel split in two! I struggled through the air, trying to rejoin my precious Alice, but the wedge flew up between us.

My fingers scrapped against the dirt wall. My fall slowed so a moment but I couldn't stop. I heard her scream, and then I managed to fin my voice.

"ALICE!" I hollered but there was no response. I only fell for a moment more before I crashed through the roof, the floor, of the room of doors.

"Alice!" I shouted again, hoping she would fall after me. I waited for what seemed like hours but still she did not come plummeting through the checkered floor.

"Alice" my voice was naught but a sad whisper. I pulled a key from my pocket and opened a large oak door.

I stepped through the arch and into the White Queen's gardens. I had returned without my Alice.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

I watched Daniel's back as her walked through the door then sunk onto the dusty stone floor. Adrenaline flowed through my veins, and my lips were hot were he had touched them.

I felt confused by his behavior- his anger, and his kiss. He was going, leaving me. Where was he going? Why did it bother me so much?

And how were our Destinies intertwined?

Bells began to ring. The door had been opened once more. I threw off my moroseness. It was Hatter this time; I could sense it.

I lifted myself to my feet and flew through the endless halls. I passed Ladies in waiting who were, like me, heading towards the door. Their eyes watched me as I ran but I cared not.

Hatter was back! I threw the doors of the castle open and sprinted through the garden. I slowed when I saw his orange, hatless, hair.

I didn't bother with the proper ceremony, I tossed my arms around him but he just stood there without response. I pulled away and realized that something was missing. Alice.

"Gone… I was so close to bringing her back, bad, baffle, bale-" his voice was broken, his eyes were dark orange with flecks of bright blue.

"Hatter" I murmured to him. "What happened?" I need to know.

"We were in the tunnel, so close oh so so close, coddle, coffer, cohere-" he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Hatter? What happened?" I was concerned.

"It split in two… pulled her away from me, meek, melody, mental-" he stuttered. I noticed a huge blood stain on his off white tunic.

"What hurt you?" I demanded.

"A man.. Stayne's brother." He trembled, tears pouring down his face. A chill ran down my spine.

"Daniel?" my voice broke. His eyes finally meet mine, they stared at me anxiously. "Daniel Stayne?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Find him" a deep voice next to me ordered. It was a Knight and many of my guards scurried to follow orders.

_**Daniel's POV**_

Bells were ringing in the castle and I headed right out.

I found Avalon in the cozy stables. She had been well fed and well rested. Her coat had been brushed out, and she nickered happily when she saw me.

"It's time to go." I told her and guided her out into the spring air. The barns were just outside of the high castle walls and I didn't waste time. I swung one leg over her and nudged her into a slow canter.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from behind me. I wouldn't allow the Queen to control me; Avalon broke into a full gallop. They fell away from us as we flew forward.

_**Alice's POV**_

Tarrant and I fell through the Rabbit Hole. He held my hand in his warm one. His gloves were separating our skin but I still felt a zap of lightening at the simple movement. The tunnel was strange, different then the normal warm exciting tumble. We hurtled through the chilly passage way and I realized something was wrong. The Hatter stared at me in concern.

I wanted to ask him what was happening but I could not speak. The air was cold and darkening. I was being tugged away from the Hatter. I tried to cling to him but it was impossible.

We were separated by a wall of air and then a wall of stone hurtled in-between us. I screamed for the Hatter by it was useless, he was gone. I banged my fists against the dirt wall and I fell past. Clay covered my hands and I flailed in the air.

The tunnel became pitch black, ice lined the walls. I fell for hours, or moments I could not tell which, until I crashed through the floor of a strange room. It was dark and the walls were blood red.

There was a bottle and a key on the table, and I knew what to do. I shrunk to the size of a gerbil and walked through a black door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	34. Chapter 30

_**Alice's POV**_

I stepped past the door's threshold and immediately regretted it. A familiar face leered at me.

"Where's my brother?" Stayne asked with distain

"Dead" I stared emotionlessly at him.

"Hmm how sad… but no matter," Stayne seemed to shrug of his brother's death without a care, "you're here."

I looked about the dirty courtyard. A huge black castle loomed above us, its steeples now flying purple flags. A petit redhead dressed in amethyst stood next to Stayne. Her hair was short but she looked utterly familiar.

"Do you have any relation with the Red Queen?" I asked her, my mind was racing. I had to find a way through the circle of Cards that surrounded us. The young women scoffed but otherwise ignored me as Stayne continued.

"Useful of you to turn up… I would have expected my brother to have to drag you down here. Have you come to your senses?" he gazed at me as though I was a piece of expensive meat.

"Oh yes I just decided to give myself to you so you could sacrifice me to the Great Bestie I am so anxious for you to summon." My voice dripped with sarcasm. The beautiful girl grinned.

"You never told me she was funny!" she looped her arm around his, her eyes sparkled maliciously.

"She isn't" Stayne growled but the young women just rolled her eyes.

"The White Queen's army is coming" I lied, trying to bide my time.

"No they aren't." he immediately saw through my bluff. "Bind her!" he ordered and an Ace of Spades grabbed me by the arm.

"No!" I shook him off and dodged another. I had to get away! I ducked under an outstretched arm. My escape attempt lasted only a few moments longer then I found myself being tied up.

"One Passionate Soul" the women grinned then something hit me hard on the head. The world went black.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

The Hatter gripped my arm. "I need to know where she is" his desperate eyes searched my face.

"Come. I will get you fixed up" I said softly, trying to soothe the man. My own heart was flip-flopping in my chest but I tried not to show my pain.

"No! I need to find my Alice! Oh Alice… Alice Alice" he shook his head. I ignored his protests and guided him in my potion's kitchen. My hands trembled as I struggled to hold back tears. I felt betrayed. Not by the man whom I had trusted, oh no not by him! I was betrayed by my own heart! It had kept itself locked to all but one until this monster came along! I poured a healing concoction into a small cup and handed it to Tarrant.

"Drink this" I ordered and he did as he was told. His eyes were a glazed orange and his mind was elsewhere.

"I think I know where Alice is" I told him, jerking the desperate man out of his reprieve. There were only three Doors in Underland, and if I knew Alice she had fell through the worst one.

_**The Hatter's POV**_

The White Queen's eyes were broken. I tried to care but all I could think about was Alice. Alice in the snow. Alice smiling. Alice falling.

I gulped down the Potion, not caring what it was. Oh my Alice! I needed her to keep me from the void. My wounds immediately stitched themselves up, I was healed but not whole.

"I think I know where Alice is" the White Queen told me and I was suddenly alert.

"Where?" I demanded to know.

"Crims" the Queen whispered. Without a single glance behind me I raced from the room and into my old bedroom.

I changed out of my above clothing and I set my tattered old hat upon my head. I lifted the Vorpal sword once more. I was ready.

I burst from the room and raced outside. I relied on my feet to move me through my homeland.

I was going to save Alice no matter the costs.

_**Daniel Stayne's POV**_

I watched as my brother slung Alice Kingsley's light body over his shoulder. The Violet Princess watched him as he placed Alice in a huge circle. A small fie burned next to her and a pile of glowing red goop sat within it.

Fire of the Soul, Fire of the Hearth, and Fire of the Land.

He was starting the ceremony. He was going to summon the Jabberwocky, and I was the only one who could stop him. I drew myself up and stalked into the courtyard.

"Ahh little brother. How… pleasant to see you. Alice informed us that you had passed away." He grimaced.

"I am sure you are devastated to see me." I pulled my sword from my side and pointed it at the man who had tormented me for my whole life.

"What are you _doing_?" he seemed vaguely amused.

"Killing you." I growled, and then realized that armed Cards surrounded us. The Playing Cards rushed in to stop me but my brother waved them off.

"I can handle this coward." He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted

"What? Does the wee little coward not like the mean word that his big brother called him?" he scoffed, enraging me.

"No I don't. I was never a coward! You were the one always running to mommy! But yet you were to afraid to stop our father from nearly killing her!" I waved my weapon in the air. The space between us was silent and hard. The Cards tried to rush in once more.

"GO! Get out of here! I don't need your help in killing my tiny little baby brother!" Iloshovich ordered and away they went.

"You have become our father." I told him, watching rage swell in his eyes. He cracked his neck and pulled his weapon from its scabbard.

We faced each other, weapons in hand, ready to kill each other.

* * *

Lots of cliff hangers! I am working on my Original Work right now so it is taking me a while to post chapters but the story does go on!


	35. Chapter 31

_**Daniel's POV**_

I crossed blades with the man who I had known my whole life. I struggled with myself; with my anger, with my passion, with my cold hatred. I wouldn't fight him for myself. No, I would not kill my Brother simply for childish revenge. I would do it for the whole of Underland, for the White Queen.

With a metallic twang our weapons collided. My brother's eyes were furious and cold as he swung his arm down, aiming for my head. I blocked the blow, still struggling with myself.

_She is still controlling you _a smirking voice murmured inside my mind but I knew it was wrong. Perhaps the White Queen still pulled on my heart but she would not control me, she wouldn't make me die for her.

Again my brother swung his long black blade, this time he aimed for my legs. I jumped over the low swinging weapon.

"Why don't you fight me, baby brother? Hmmm? All this talk but you are nothing but a _boy_ trying to be better then a man." He was trying to provoke me, make me lose my head in blood lust. I would not lose this fight.

So many times as children we had fought in this very courtyard. Our wooden swords would clank together again and again as our feet moved in perfect time, until inevitably he would press his toy to my throat and declare me dead. I would not die this time.

I pushed my blade past his tight defenses nicking him on his shoulder. "I will not die tonight." I growled. He looked shocked for a moment and I knew I could take advantage of his pause and end the fight now but I would not be the coward. He recovered and a new sort of rage was clear in his stance. His brown eyes were glazed over with bloodlust, and his attack was no less then an onslaught.

I blocked blow after blow, spinning and striking him over and over again. Every time my weapon stroked his skin he grew more furious.

"Stop playing with him, Ilosovic, end it now!" Ania ordered from the sidelines, and I noticed Alice stir within the circle.

"What do you think I am trying to do, woman?" my brother gritted his teeth together and I could help but laugh.

"Trying and failing." I remarked, still grinning. A particularly hard blow shook my bones, and I nearly collapsed under my brother's force.

We exchanged thrusts and parries several times more before the battle reached its fateful end.

My brother lifted his sword high into the air and with all the force he could muster brought it down but I shook the stroke off. I made to jab my sword into my brother's unprotected side when the word went black.

A muffling abyss suffocated me and I knew no more.

_**Alice's POV**_

I opened my eyes just enough to view the terrible world around me. I watched as the two men I hated battled each other. I watched as the two brothers tried to kill each other. I did not understand.

Why would Daniel fight against the man he had proclaimed would be King?

But I did not need to understand his motives to understand what happened next. As Daniel moved to kill his sibling, his only brother pushed his weapon deep within his side.

The green-eyed man fell back, falling out of the bloody weapon and onto the stone ground. He did make a single noise as he lay bleeding.

Stayne paused for a moment. I wondered what he was feeling, regret? Disgust? Sorrow? But my ponderings only lasted a moment before he turned back to me.

"She's awake." His voice was flat and emotionless. Then once again I was forced into unconsciousness.

_**Hatter's POV**_

I fast approached the looming castle. I was getting good at this whole running thing. I could feel the static of Magic in the air, and I could smell the stench of fast approaching death.

I ran faster.

Alice was somewhere before me, and so was my Fate.

_**Time's POV**_

I watched as my people stumbled through their Destinies.

Tarrant Hightopp, a man I had once tortured into insanity, ran to save the Women I had once blessed with time. His long legs stretched as he struggled to maintain his rushing pace.

I broke my gaze from his struggle and watched a different moment.

A Young woman lay within a magic circle. A dark man and women stood hand in hand, words of Magic flowed from their lips. A malicious black cloud hung over them.

Something Evil was a foot, and I could feel the chill in the air.

_**Hatter's POV**_

I could hear the chant ring through the air. Shivers ran down my spine as I neared the place where Alice lay.

_"Nuair a chuaigh tríd an sruth foraoise adhmaid_  
_Agus adh na stens ann sheas_  
_Ar plain, tá Theith amach agus ard-_  
_leathann an Dragon a sciatháin_  
_maidir le cosáin i gcás ina_  
_aon uair amháin timpeallaithe ag oíche_  
_An Jabberwocky dwells anois_  
_fuar cloiche, a ní amach ag am_  
_Beidh aon duine beo agus glacfaidh sí gach bás_  
_seasamh dúinn bás a fháil_  
_ar na cnoic i gcás ina cuileoga an Beast_  
_Scáthanna ag deireadh na marbh na hoíche agus léargas orthu sna spéartha_  
_An macalla tháinig chomh fuar le bás_  
_Tá Fada na cosáin, ar scáth a rinneadh_  
_Níl aon ghealach ann, aon ghuth, aon fuaime_  
_As beating croí; osna domhain_  
_Mar a faint mar sleeper deepest's anáil_  
_An Tír ina suí ar an Dead Feithimh,_  
_I gcuid smaoinimh's scáth, ag aon ghealach lit_  
_I bhfad ar shiúl thar a d'fhéadfadh an lae_  
_Agus tá a leagan ar an talamh na marbh na lobhadh fuar mortal_"

As the Dark song was sung my blood curdled. Every word was a twisted version of Magic. There was something cruel and wrong.

I had only one thought _Alice is there. _

They were summoning the Great Bestie and Alice was there, in danger.

I stepped through the arching gate, and prepared to battle against the evil that awaited.


	36. Chapter 32

_**Hatter's POV**_

Ilosovic Stayne stood next to a petit woman I did not know with his back turned to me. Her short red hair blew in a wind that touched no one outside of her tight Circle. They held each other's hand but not with affection. Alice was sprawled in the center of the circle, her clothing was buffeted by the wind but she did not shift.

_"Nuair a chuaigh tríd an sruth foraoise adhmaid_  
_Agus adh Eascraíonn go léir a bhí ann_  
_As crainn arda, motionless, crochta dorcha_  
_Le Shadows mottled ar a n-bark_  
_Come ó na Talún na Scáthanna_  
_Bog ar"_

Cold anger was my only companion as I broke through the wall of power. A huge gale struck me but I moved forward. My foot bumped against something solid and I instinctively looked down. His jet black hair was pushed away from his green eyes, his empty gaze was glossy. I knew this man.

Daniel Stayne lay dead on the ground before my feet. I fought the urge to spit on his corpse and moved on. He deserved his fate, if only for hurting my Alice, but he did not deserve to be disrespected in death.

I drew the Vorpal blade from its sheath and, before he could turn and see me, ran it through The Knave of Hearts. I would show no mercy. Not if mercy meant sparing the man who conspired to kill those I love. The woman I love.

_"Fágann an uisce Gliding na ríochtaí intíre,_  
_Agus duillíní idir Meadows fada leis na Farraige_  
_Ceart sa dorchadas_  
_Flames an sruthán Glade"_

Stayne's body went limp as I drew the weapon from his torso. The Vorpal blade was not stained with his blood, it would never be dirtied by something so vile, and it remained pure.

The spell was broken as the woman spun to face me. She was surprised and stumbled over the Summoning spell's words. I looked into her face and saw the features of the women I had hated for my whole adult life. This was the Red Queen reincarnated.

Her pause was brief. She began singing the demented song again and she backed away from me. A black cloud swirled above us, and lightening flashed along the magical borders.

_"Ní bheidh feidhm ag an bhfios fuil, bíodh imní ort_  
_Ceart, ach go déanach_  
_Glaoite ag na geataí an_  
_Áit cursed_  
_Ná bíodh imní ort anois_  
_Is é an praghas a íocadh_  
_An Shadows preabadh os mo._  
_Thy túir adh sa cheo fair_  
_A deireadh mionú, tríd an elms_  
_Aonair Tá éisteacht. Bhfad, i bhfad luíonn sé."_

I inwardly cringed at the sound of her high screeching but then my attention went elsewhere. Alice was standing up inside the center of the storm. Her eyes meet mine for a second before she was yanked into the air. Her hair flew in every direction but it seemed she was unable to move. I could see her mouth form a scream but the sound did not reach my ears.

Suddenly the song was replaced with a terrible roar. Wings spread across the blackened sky and bright white eyes stared down on us.

"Why have you sssummoned me to thiss land where my Brother was sssssslain?" a deep voice boomed.

"I call upon you to give this Kingdom to its rightful owner, and bring down the Terrible White Queen." the woman's voice did not tremble with fear. She knew what to say.

"Why sshould I care about this afflicted dessssolate plassse?" snarled the Jabberwocky, his eyes seemed locked on me.

"I-I.. well.. This women.. The White Queen ordered your brother's death!" the girl stuttered

"Why do you allow my Challenger into thissss place?" The Beast bellowed.

"The girl is incapacitated. She is our gift to you!" she seemed to find her footing once more. I was frozen in place, Vorpal Blade in hand.

"Not the girl! The Ssssword! The Man!" he hissed and Alice fell from her place in the sky. Her body hit the ground and seemed to crumple.

"The man?" the young woman's eyes searched me, her mouth agape.

"I am here to slay you, great Bestie" I shouted, something deep inside of me seemed to take control. The Jabberwocky jeered, his disgusting features twisting. The small woman was all that stood between me and the creature.

I would not be stopped this time. I shoved her aside.

Alice's small frame still lay in a heap and Rage was my friend.

"Ahhh…. My enemy… my brother'ssss defeat. I will not be so easssily conquered." The brute's voice was nasal and gravely.

"I think the conquering will be easy indeed" I felt the Sword stir in my grasp. And I couldn't help but grin.

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought -_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood awhile in thought._

I lifted the blade against my foe. His wings were not tattered with age but taunt with youth. He opened his wide mouth and revealed sharp teeth the size of my left leg, perhaps not my right leg but definitely as long as my left. I was not struck by fear. This was my Destiny, as I had known all along.

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

The Vorpal blade shined without light. It didn't need to guide my battle worn hand as I fought the beast. All my life I had trained for this very moment. I ducked under his swinging tail and skipped around his swishing claws.

Each time he moved to attack my blade grazed his leathery gray skin. He was young where I was not; he moved quickly and with precision, but he had not ever faced a man driven by insanity. He had never battled a man who was watching his love's still limp body out of the corner of his eye.

The Vorpal sword sliced through the air with a low whoosh. It came down not one but twice. Each time you could here the clatter of the sword against hard scales and then soft flesh.

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_He went galumphing back._

The best's head came off without a roll. It's eyes were blank and glazed as I retrieved the creatures head.

I tossed it half across the courtyard then turned to the only important thing in the world. Alice's stagnant figure.

* * *

-sigh-


	37. Chapter 33 Part 1

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched as The Hatter drew the shining silver blade and plunged it into the back of his enemy. Something inside my chest constricted at the sight of the Hatter but the ease in which he killed Stayne made me dizzy. Wind buffeted me around as I viewed the terrible world from the disconnected circle.

Tarrant's eyes were a volatile red as he stared down at the young women, she was singing a terrible song, but then he saw me standing. He made to move towards me and his eye color fluctuated between a bright green and a nervous orange.

Suddenly I felt as though I was puppet on a tight line. I was tugged into the sky, unable to move. I tried to scream but I could not hear the sound.

A frightening shape filled the night air. A huge Jabberwocky flew above the dank courtyard. Its roar was all I could hear. It seemed to speak to the Woman but I could not hear the words. The young woman shook her head and suddenly I was falling. I hit the ground and heard my body crack. I was surrounded by pain but unable to move. I could not see the world; my eyes were closed.

I feared for Underland, I feared for the White Queen, I feared for myself, but most of all I feared for my Hatter.

_**Hatter's POV**_

I found myself instantly leaning over my Alice's small body. I fell to my knees and lifted her into my lap. I paused for a moment and watched her for signs of her precious life.

Her lips were parted and still. Her eyes were closed and her hair fell across her face. She was pale like marble and I held my breath as I gazed at her, waiting.

Her chest rose ever so slightly and my world made sense. Alice was alive. A moment after she breathed her eyes flicked open.

"Hatter?" she sighed

"Alice?" I sighed back

"Did you win?" she smiled hesitantly

"I would like to think so" I brushed the hair away from her wide eyes.

"Good." Her eyes gazed up at me.

"Alice?" I murmured to her.

"Tarrant?"

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" I was so full of relief that I could not hold back chuckles.

"I do not know" she shook her head and laughed with me, and then her eyes looked around the battlefield. They gazed at the slain Jabberwocky, then at the two dead men. "Where is she?"

"Where is who, luv?" I grinned at her.

"The Red Headed Women? The girl?" she seemed panicked, and I understood. I had missed one.

I didn't answer but I believe we both knew the girl was gone.

_**The Violet Princess's POV**_

I watched the man I pretended to love fall to the ground. A man, who I recognized as the Mad Hatter, withdrew a clean sword from Ilosovic's broken body. I was surprised and a moment I faltered. The spell nearly broke but I regained my voice.

I summoned the Monster, then watched it die.

_Not good, not good, not good _was all I could think. I scrambled away from the scene as the Mad Hatter lifted Alice Kingsley into his arms. I saw for a moment the look on his face. It was one of pure love, pure devotion.

I fled like I always had.

* * *

This is all for tonight but I hope you liked it anyway! Thank you all for your reviews!


	38. Chapter 33 Part 2

_**Hatter's POV**_

I helped Alice to her feet. I held her hand and resolved never to let it go again. Every time I released her she seemed to find trouble to get into! I began leading her out of the dreadful courtyard but she seemed reluctant.

"What about him?" her voice was small and sad.

"What about him?" I repeated, confused.

"What about Daniel?" her soft gaze was steady and her brown eyes were wide. I was disturbed by her use of his first name, it sounded to familiar.

"He can rot! Let the crows pick out his eyes! Let the wild dogs tear off his arms, and let the vultures eat his innards!" my voice was suddenly malicious.

"Hatter?" she stopped and would not let me led her any farther.

"Alice?" I countered.

"Tarrant," he voice was gentle and she pulled at my arm, "something happened, I don't know what, that made him come here and fight his brother."

"So? What do we have to do with his family troubles?" I was fighting to maintain my anger.

"What if he came here to stop Stayne from.. from hurting me" she finished her last sentence quickly and looked away.

"This man, if you would even call him a man, wished to hurt you! He wanted to do worse then kill you! And you… and you are pitying him? Do you think he loved you? What he felt was not love- it was sick." I was disturbed and understandably upset.

"He was here to stop Stayne." She said stubbornly.

"He did not love you!" I shook her lightly, "I love you! And I would never! I would never even _consider_! Never even _think_ about.."

Alice's cheeks were flushed but she raised her eyebrows at me. I stopped mid-rant and blushed bright red. "That isn't what I meant.. I meant I wouldn't… I don't…"

"Hatter." She murmured, saving me from having to finish my sentence.

"Please Alice? I can't handle burying him. I hate him for hurting you." I looked at her earnestly.

"You don't have to bury him, just bring him to the White Queen." Alice stood on her toes so her eyes were level with mine.

I gave in to her request. I couldn't say no to the look she was giving me. I lifted Daniel Stayne's limp body over shoulder. He was still warm, but the glazed look in his eyes assured me that his heart no longer beat.

I didn't grab Alice's hand again. I would not soil her skin with the feeling of death.

We left the courtyard silently. Daniel's horse stood outside the gate, waiting. The animal's eyes were full of distress when she sighted the body. She did not bolt or run towards us. She seemed stuck in-between her instinct's and her unwillingness to abandon her master.

"I am sorry." Alice murmured to the creature, "there was nothing we could do. It was his brother."

The horse bent her head in recognition, and I understood that she would not flee us as long as we bore Daniel Stayne's broken body.

We walked through Tulgey Wood in a silent procession. I cradled Daniel's body in my arms, he was heavy but I bared the burden, as Alice walked next to me. The sleek jet-black horse followed close behind us, her head lowered with sorrow. The Queen and her men met us halfway through. She took with one look at Daniel's broken body and tears began to pour down her face. No one spoke as she slipped of her own horse and walked to us. She looked at the man in my arms and tears from her face trickled onto his face. They both seemed to cry for their loss.

I didn't understand the woman's tears but I would not interrupt her morning. Her horse pulled a wooden cart behind it, the perfect place to rest an injured man.

I placed the body onto it and stepped away. The White Queen looked at him, her broken sobs were the only sound in the forest, then climbed back on to her beast of burden.

Our quiet trudge continued on until we reached the castle. I wondered at Mirana's sadness but did not question her. Some things are best left unsaid.

_**White Queen's POV**_

It was surreal. The Hatter was walking with a body in his arms. At first I could not see him. I would not see him. But then I could not deny the tangled mess of black hair.

_Daniel. _I slid from my saddle and walked to the group of ramblers. I was struck but my own loss. This man, I had known for such a short while, was supposed to be connected with my Destiny. We were Connected. Why had I not felt anything when he slipped from this world? Why couldn't I Sense it? Did not I deserve that?

Did I not deserve to know the moment he had Moved on?

I looked down at his body and my tears fell. I would not bother pretending to be strong, not now.

The Hatter placed Daniel onto my wooden cart. I climbed back onto my Horse but I would not stop my sobs.

He was dead. I did not look into the future. I did not consider that time would move forward. All that would matter was him and the unfairness of it all.

_**Alice's POV**_

We took tea, Tarrant and I. The world seemed to have ended for the White Queen and we were taking tea.

"How very British" I said out loud and the Hatter turned his sad eyes to me. He hadn't truly spoken since we had brought Daniel to the Queen, and I could see pain in his broken gaze.

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" he mumbled. He was slouched in a chair, his hat was in it's proper place and his hair was sticking out from under it. His eyes were a swirl of colors: oranges, blues, reds, greys, and all the colors in between.

"I do not know"


	39. Chapter 34

Okay before the chapter starts I have something quick to say: You all have been great! Your reviews have been phenomenal and so many of you have been reading all along! But the comments saying, "The story ended abruptly" are very strange (mostly because that was not the end!)

So I have a question for you all: Why did you think that was the last chapter? Was it something I said?

_Anyway_ on to the chapter~

* * *

_**The White Queen's POV**_

Time went on. The women of the court still laughed and smiled even when I couldn't. There were still crises, but I couldn't seem to move along with the rest of the world. I donned a black gown and thin veil.

My people gazed at me with concern but I ignored their worry. He deserved to be mourned.

The Hatter seemed nearly as stuck as I, but I couldn't consider him. I was wrapped in myself.

Someone had to perform the rites and prepare Daniel for burial. I had ensured that I was to be the one.

The room of ceremony was cold and stank of death. His body lay before me, resting on a dark stone table.

It was untouched by decay. Someone had shut his deep green eyes and removed his blood soaked tunic. For this I was grateful, I would not have to gaze into his dead eyes. I unconsciously traced his scars. I would never know what misfortune he had been through.

The long pale lines were interrupted by a gash. It was not large but I hated the wound more then I could have hated anything else.

I lifted a clean bandage from a pile and wrapped it around his torso. His hair was loose around his face, and I could have sworn he was just sleeping.

I placed the proper herbs over him. The room began to smell of rosemary instead of death. Candles flickered along the wall, illuminating the body.

I was not crying until I turned his palms down. His hands were curled into fists, the only sign that he had died fighting. I pried each finger away.

I stared at his corpse and cried one last time for this lost man. I felt a pair of eyes on my back and forced myself to turn and face their owner. There he was gazing at me. His face was opaque but undeniably his; his eyes were a striking green and his dark hair fell across his forehead.

I jumped up, startled. I looked at the corpse and back at Daniel Stayne. His brow was furrowed with concern.

"There is no need to cry." He looked almost bemused.

"You're dead." I stated bluntly.

"Yes, yes I am." His voice was disappointed and sounded far away.

"Oh" sometimes I believed I understood the world but not then.

"It is interesting… a tad cold." He grinned at me. I was confused; he was dead and making jokes about it.

"I am sorry" I took a hesitant step towards the apparition and away from the body.

"Don't be. It didn't hurt very much." He sighed; his eyes were full of a strange longing. "Really there isn't a reason to cry about it."

"You are dead, that is a good reason to cry." I told him, unashamed.

"No it isn't! We all die someday, today was just my day." I moved closer to me until we were nearly touching.

"I wasn't ready for you to die- I just met you." I would not lie to a ghost.

"Lets not talk about such sadness" he smiled at me

"How have you come back?" I questioned

"I am not sure I was ever really gone. I can't remember much between the moment I died and now."

"Are you stuck?" I didn't know exactly how to feel about the notion.

"I don't think so, I don't _feel_ stuck. I feel as though I have something I need to do." His eyes looked through me, to his body.

"What do you need to do?" I sighed, fighting to the urge to stroke his face. I was scared to try to touch him, terrified that I couldn't feel his warm skin again.

"I have no idea."

_**The Hatter's POV**_

My mood started to go down hill the moment we made it back to the glamorous castle. I was being whittled down by worries and every moment I became less me and more him.

I had let the fear of losing Alice allow me to forget who she was and who I was. She was the Amazing Beautiful Champion: daring, extraordinary, fantastic, and Golden. She was everything that one could want and so much more. I was just a Hatter: an insane, jumbled, kickable, lacking man. Nothing.

She smiled, she said she loved me, she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck but no matter what she felt now someday I would not be enough for outstanding Alice. She deserved a man who was polite, maybe a tad quirky but not raving.

Someone who was strong and thrilling, he would be unerring and victorious, wry but not xerotic. But most of all he would be young.

I was not an old man but Underlandian standards but if I had been born in Above I would be ancient. I could be he father, her grandfather even.

How could she love a man who was so much older then she? She was young and springy and I was not. I had many, many, more years to live but Alice even more.

It was not right for me to claim her.

This thought haunted me as we took tea. I made a decision to leave Alice as she opened her mouth to speak.

"How very British" she smiled but it was not genuine

"Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?" I asked her one last time.

"I do not know" she gave her normal reply and for some reason this disappointed me. I was hoping she would suddenly _know_, know the answer to the riddle… know what I was thinking within my muddled mind.

"Me whole life I've wanted to know the answer to that confounded riddle but never' has anyone given it to me." I said suddenly, I wanted her to understand me before I went.

"I am sorry." And then in the blink of an eye she was at my side, her arms were wrapped around me, and she was kissing me. I couldn't allow this. I wanted it too much to let it happen. As I pushed her away, her face was full of pain.

"What have I done?" she asked me. Her voice was hurt and I was filled with remorse.

"Nothing, luv… nothing at all. You are perfect." I sighed trying to detach myself from her arms.

"Then why are you so upset with me?" her eyes bore into mine, making me dizzy.

"Don't you see?" I burst out, exasperated. "I love you so much but never am I going to be right for you."

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"You are perfect and I am _wrong_! I am a _cripple_." I tried to make her understand. The look on her face was probably the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

"Don't you dare call yourself that! And don't you DARE, ever, ever, decided whom is best for me! You are the most perfect man I have ever meet! I love you!"

"Sure, now. Right now I am mostly myself. I don't sprout off gibberish or curse in Underlanian. I don't scream and throw things. My hands are gloved and I am _sane_. But I am not always this way. Someday I will fall apart. You will see my scars, my hideous scars, and they will disgust you. You will not want to be touched by those hands. I will break down. Perhaps I might just scream but I might hurt you. I might give you your own scars. You will not want to let me near your children let alone let me be their father." I was standing before her now, trembling. "and then you wont love me, then you will hate me."

"No." it was so absolute and strong willed that I did not have a rebuttal, "I wont see your scars someday I shall see them now!" she grabbed my hands in her own and I meekly allowed her to unwrap them. I watched her face, waiting for the gag that never came. She held my bare hands in hers and did not shy away. She lifted them to her lips and kissed them ever so lightly. "They will never disgust me and I have already wished for their gentle touch."

"No," she continued, "You will not hurt me. You may fall apart but I will just take your face into my hands and you will be you, because I need you to be you. You will never ever give me scars. I can see you with a babe in your arms and I can not wait for the day."

"I have never hated anyone, not even the Red Queen. Not even the Jabberwocky. And least of all you. I love you, now and forever. I never ever wish to hear a negative word about you again. So stop rambling on about how your no good and let me decide who I love." Her voice was gentle and unyielding but her hands shook with intensity. "I love you."

"Oh." Was all I had a chance to say before she kissed me again, this time I did not push her away. I couldn't bare to face her wraith again, even if her anger would be brief, after all suddenly I had something very important to ask her. So she kissed me and kissed me until she seemed satisfied that I would not object to her love again. Only then did she stop and let me ask her my very vital question.

I dropped to my knees, then realized you are only supposed to be on one knee and rectified the situation. I gazed up at my Alice's surprised face and grinned like the fool I was.

"Alice Kingsley, will you marry me?"

* * *

Hehehehehe XD

This isn't the last chapter so don't freak out!


	40. Chapter 35 Part 1

_**Violet Princess's POV**_

I stumbled through the dark forests of Underland; thorns tore at my gown and my skin. I cringed as I waded through bushes and brambles—long stinging red welts covered my legs and arms. Hunger gnawed at my stomach as I drew deeper into the woods.

The towering intimidating trees gave me no directions on where to go and their limbs offered no shelter from the oncoming storm. My silk slippers were sucked into a deep pit of mud and I was forced to slip out of them and move on, barefoot.

My legs screamed in pain but I kept moving as fear drove me forward. The forest was silent except for my ragged breathing, and the loud sounds of me roaming through the brush.

I was fleeing my wrongdoing but it seemed that Karma herself was chasing me as my skin became raw and the bottoms of my feet were nearly numb with pain.

I ran until I could move no longer. My legs collapsed out from under me and the world swam into sweet oblivion.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Oh." He mumbled and I absolutely threw myself at him. I couldn't allow his ridiculous behavior and I knew there was only one way to properly quell it. I kissed him roughly. He kissed me back wholeheartedly and I could feel his lips smile. I kissed him until I was sure that he was not going to call himself 'mad' or claim he was not good enough for me again. I kissed him until I was dizzy and needed to breathe, and only then did I pull back and gaze into his wide dreamy lavender eyes.

He fell to his knees before me, smiling from ear to ear. I suddenly couldn't feel my toes, or my fingers, or any other part of my body. I was surprised to say the least. The shifted so he was only kneeling on one knee and gazed up at me. His hat did not block his lovely eyes or bushy eyebrows as he searched my face.

"Alice Kingsley, will you marry me?" he asked without hesitating. His gap toothed smile was overwhelming as my heart did nervous summersaults.

"Well.. you are the most fantastic man I have ever met, and you do look so handsome in that top hat, and I am not getting old quickly, and I want to marry you desperately, plus I absolutely love you and I have no reason in my head to say no. So I suppose the answer is an amazing yes. An undeniable yes!" I got to my point with a thunderous certainty. I wasn't sure of many things but this one moment in my life was right. I would marry the Hatter.

I would be Alice Hightopp.

Tarrant sprang to his feet and hugged me tightly. "Alice, Alice, Alice" he murmured over and over again, his fingers found mine and he pulled away, holding my hand.

His eyes were a brilliant bright green as he bounced with excitement.

"A wedding! I do love weddings!" he giggled and I just smiled back at him. I was marrying Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen.

* * *

I love weddings too! As you can see Alice is in shock, the Violet Princess is in some sorta trouble, and the story is nearing its end. What could happen next?


	41. Chapter 35 part 2

_**Daniel's POV**_

I watched the White Queen intently as she prepared my body. Her hands were gentle and I could nearly feel her hesitant touch. As she worked I tried to explain to her what had happened to me. I told her how I had worked for my brother, how I had wanted to bring Alice back to Underland (I left out the part about my regrettable actions against Alice), how I had escaped the Hatter, I even spoke to her about seeing her for the first time.

"You were the Queen but at the same time you were a women. I was angry at myself for it but I couldn't help wanting to save you. You bound me in a spell but I don't think it was really necessary. You could have controlled me anyway." I didn't feel anger about the events any longer. It seemed silly to hold a grudge after death.

The world was foggy. My hands passed through solid objects as though they were gaseous. The only thing in focus was the White Queen. Her eyes were red and tears still poured down her face.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked me, her voice was smooth and did not carry the sound of her tears.

"I suppose so." I was not very interested in my sate of being. I cared more abut The White Queen's tears and how I could alleviate her sadness. "Really I am okay, it isn't bad here."

A complete and utter lie. The world was cold and I could hear a beast howl in the distance. I tried to ignore the discomfort I felt when I touched any object, including the floor.

I couldn't grasp the reason why I was still floating through the living world, the words seemed to be on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't seem to find them.

"Did the Hatter kill you?" she asked suddenly. I was taken aback by the question.

"No, no it was my brother. Why would you think it was the Mad Hatter?"

"Don't call him mad" she snapped then seemed to realize that I had not meant it cruelly, "I am sorry, he doesn't enjoy being called mad. He brought back your body."

"He did?" I couldn't remember this detail. For some reason I couldn't remember being anywhere after I died but in that room with her.

"Yes" her voice was soft as she finished the ceremony and turned back to me. "Can other's see you?" her eyes were soft as she gazed up at me.

"No" I was unsure how I knew this detail but I was sure it was true. I reached out for the sad Queen and pulled her into my arms. I was surprised when I felt her warm solid body. Her arms curled around me and she shook with sobs.

_**Violet Princess's POV**_

I awoke from my uneasy slumber, hoping that Stayne's death had been a terrible dream and that I was still safe under his protection.

I really hated Stayne. He was sloppy and conniving, and old enough to be my father; in truth he may have been my father, he was with my mother long before I was born. He was a pig but he was useful.

Stayne sought power and people who want power are easy to manipulate; I promised him the world with a pretty smile and he believed me. He gave me protection and I gave him power, it was a relationship full of mutual benefit.

But only while it lasted. I made plans for after I had gained the Kingdom and held control over the Jabberwocky, and those plans didn't involve a King ruling by my side. Those plans didn't involve Stayne at all- or at least not him living.

I forced my aching body to stand. My head was light and my throat was parched. I ran my fingers through my short copper hair as I tried to listen for a nearby stream. The air was silent around me and I knew that I was out of luck.

The only thing I could hope for was that the gray clouds would open up and pour down freezing water.

The glanced about hoping to locate food. There was a small bush covered in bright red berries. They did not look like a good meal but I didn't have much of a choice.

I waded through muck and plucked a hard berry from the bush. I popped it into my starving mouth and bit down. The berry's juice exploded over my tongue; its flavor was pungent like rotting flesh and I nearly gagged on it. I forced myself to swallow the disgusting food but immediately regretted the decision.

I felt it sear my throat then sink into my stomach causing it to bubble and swish. Pain shot through my body and I fell to my knees. I heaved roughly, vomiting some of the poison back into the bush from which it sprang.

My mind began to play cruel ticks on me. I saw monsters slinking through the shadows, bugs crawled under my skin.

I could hear my scream.

The air was heavy smothering me. My hair became maggots and my finger's snakes. My skin boiled and bubbled. The blister's burst, coating my skin with green pus. I could smell it the volatile ooze and feel the pain of my skin bursting.

I did not know what was real. Stayne rose from the dead, killing me or kissing me. I screamed and the world went black.

I faded in and out of reality for hours. Finally I was jerked back into sanity by pouring rain. I turned my face to the sky and gulped down the sweet rainwater. Never had I tasted anything so amazing. It was cold against my burning skin and quelled the pain in my throat.

My relief only lasted for a moment. I was still in the middle of the god-forsaken forest: without food, without shelter, and without anyone to save me.

I wandered for weeks in those woods. I found edible plants and a river. At first I did not know where I was going but eventually tall white spires dominated the skyline.

I really only had one place to go.


	42. Chapter 36 Part 1

_**The Hatter's POV**_

The pale blue tent top looked like a cloud compared to the bright sky. The sun shined and there was not a fluffy cloud in sight. The wind blew against the pink cheery trees as I approached the pavilion. My hat nearly floated off of my head but I reached up and held it in its place; nothing would be out of place today. My heart raced as I stood before the open flap.

The smell of food wafted over from the kitchen, they were preparing a feast.

I took a deep breath before I strode into the light blue tent. My stomach flip-flopped as I took everything in.

There were many rows of seats, side by side, all facing the same direction. They were covered in blue ribbons and white lilies. While the flower's fragrant scent overwhelmed my olfactory senses the rest of the pavilion overwhelmed my sight.

There was a soft pink carpet leading down the aisle to an arch of living Clematis. The vine was in bloom, covering itself it white flowers. The tent was filled with strands of white lights, sparkling in time with soft music. There was a few young women sitting in the corner playing instruments. They were dressed in light blue gowns and their music was soothing.

Other then the musicians the tent only held one person. The White Queen. She was dressed in an uncharacteristic dark blue gown. She had finally changed out of her morning clothes, after a month of dressing in all black.

I wondered for a moment at the Queens odd choice in clothing but then I remembered, today there would be only one woman in White.

I looked down at my polished dress shoes. Trying to remember each word I would say, like an actor preparing to give his lines.

"Are you ready?" Mirana smiled at me, her hair was loose around her shoulders and her hands were clasped in front of her. I had not seen her smile in weeks.

"I have always been ready." I said. My feet were toasty warm in their orange socks.

"Good." As soon as she said this people began to materialize from thin air. I stood anxiously in front of the Arch. The White queen stood next to me, facing the crowd from her pedestal. Everyone took his or her seats and a buzz of excitement filled the air. _Some of these men and women called me mad as I marched to my death _a snide voice in my head murmured but I pushed the thought away. That day was a day for happy thoughts.

Many well wishes spoke to me as I waited for the moment to began. I had been waiting for that moment forever.

But I only had to wait a moment longer.

_**Alice's POV**_

I was scrubbed and plucked. My hair was pulled and my face painted- then unpainted at my request. My nails were trimmed and polished. My feet were shoved into stockings and then uncomfortable shoes. I was suffocated by a corset and wrapped in ivory, then white, tool. Women around me clucked their tongues and jabbered on and on. My limbs shook with nerves and anticipation. All the while I endured this torture, waiting for the moment to come.

But finally I could take no more. I shooed the ladies from the room, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was nothing but a girl in a white dress.

I was uncomfortable and didn't even look good. I heaved a great sigh and took down the tight braid that was running down my back. I would do at least something my way. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair then curled it into a loose bun at the top of my head.

I was in a small tent next to the Tent, and I could hear the music playing. My cue was coming up. My feet bounced with nerves.

_**The Hatter's POV**_

The familiar melody played in my ears and the whole tent went quiet. I counted the beats until she entered. _1, 2, 3, and 4 _I held by breath as the music reached a crescendo.

My Love floated into the room as though she was weightless. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were bright red. Her beautiful golden locks were pulled into a bun onto of her head, but pieces curled into her face. Her deep brown eyes were bright but nervous.

Her white gown clung to her, its heart shaped bodice accentuating Alice's pale collarbone and long neck. It's sleeves hung down her arms as she moved down the aisle. Her feet didn't seem to touch the plush carpet as she neared me.

She walked that mile alone, without a father to guide her down it. I felt a pang of sadness for my little Alice but it was quickly gone. She smiled at me from across the room.

There were gasps as many people saw their champion for the first time. She was beautiful.

Her train was long but thin, and two small pups carried it: Bayard's children.

She stood in front of me and my heart nearly stopped. I was marrying my Alice.


	43. Chapter 36 Part 2

_**Alice's POV**_

The Hatter, Tarrant, looked so charming in his usual unusual suit. His hair was it's normal frizzy orange-red self and his tall top hat was centered upon his head.

His large green eyes were locked on mine as I walked down the aisle. The room was full of surprised Ooooos-and-Ahhhs and my long dress was suddenly light as I looked at the man I was about to marry.

I thought about him showing his too-full room-

_I stepped over the threshold of the dark room but that was as far as I could go. There were huge towering stacks of indefinable objects blocking my path forward. I turned to let the Hater know about the obstructed pathway but he was already gone, stepping through the clutter and wadding into the pitch black. _

_ "Tarrant?" I called out to him as my eyes attempted to adjust to the gloom. "Mhm?" his muffled response came from across the room._

_ "It is a tad dark." I pointed out the obvious but he did not respond. The silence was heavy and the room felt sad. I could smell the Hatter in the room, but I could also smell tears. My heart wretched at this thought. _

_ I inspected the looming pile of somethings that stood in front of me. Their shapes were indiscernible. More stuff was at my feet, it seemed that one (or several piles) had collapsed onto the previously neat floor. I stooped to pluck one up. _

_ I marveled at the object's soft silky texture. I felt it's concave shape it my hands and attempted to peer through the darkness._

_ "What are you?" I asked it quietly. There was a small crash from where the Hatter was. _

_ "I'm alright!" he shouted. I could hear him shuffling around the room. _

_ The object in my hands was still a mystery. It was rough and felt-y on one side and the other side was silk. There was a bit of rough fabric tufting out from one side of the dome shape. _

_ Realization swept over me, and then blinding light flooded into the cavernous room. _

_ They were hats. Thousands, millions, of hats. _

_ I blinked at new light, trying to see the room. Dots danced in front of my eyes but eventually I could see the enormous piles. _

_ There were hundreds of piles, each consisting of hundreds of hats, and every hat was different from the last. They were so many colors, and so many patterns. _

_So many… Countless…Endless._

"_They're hats." I sighed. I don't know why this surprised me. I made some kind of sense. The Hatter made hats, and he loved to make hats. _

"_They are __**your**__ hats." His eyes were a grave amber. _

"_My hats?" _

"_Yes.. Your hats." He looked at the piles, "I made them for you when you were… away."_

"_Oh." I couldn't think of how to respond. His face fell and he looked sorrowful._

"_I missed you terribly. All I could do was sit here… sit there," he motioned towards a workstation that was partially buried under the hats, "and think of you… and hat." _

_ "Oh! Tarrant!" I wrapped my arms around him "They are lovely! Beautiful!"_

_ "Really?" his face brightened again "They should fit!" he pulled away from me and began shoving hats onto my head. I grinned at him and allowed his enthusiasm. _

_ It was the least I could do. I was the reason the once dark room smelled like tears._

I finally made it down the long aisle. I would never hurt him like that again. It was about time I stopped running!

_**The Hatter's POV**_

She stood right in front of me but it seemed like a mile. I wasn't supposed to touch her.

It was like pointing to a red button and saying, "Don't push it".

She was, is always, so beautiful. A few strands of golden hair fell into her sparkling brown eyes.

I had only attended a few weddings in my life, but I knew what the traditions were.

"_Bhuel ansin cad atá le bheith ar an chúis a bheith ina fhear agus mar bhean chéile?_

_An Grá é a thugann tú anseo nó Grá a thugann tú an saol?_

_Nó má tá an ghrá an freagra, is ansin a thabhairt do?_

_An gcreideann tú i rud éigin go bhfaca tú riamh cheana?_

_Ó, níl grá, tá grá."_

The minstrels began to sing the song of Marriage and Alice's eyes widened. I realized she had never heard a Singing, none of her Adventures had taken her to celebrations.

The beautiful music poured over us. Binding our hearts together. The song was needless, our hearts were already fully bound.

The White Queen cleared her throat and silence prevailed.

"We come this day to celebrate a ceremony as old as humankind. From near and far we are gathered together to celebrate love by joining two souls together in marriage." She looked out onto the crowd of people and then at Alice and I. "Marriage is not only about the love you hold within your heart, it is about working together, hand and hand, until the stars fade and time its self ends. Will you both take on this challenge?"

"I will." We said in perfect unison. The White Queen turned to Alice.

"Marrying means being a partner, not a captain. Will you sacrifice and meet Tarrant Hightopp in agreement?"

"I will" Alice's voice was soft and her eyes wide.

"Will you care for this Man?" the Queen asked.

"I will" Alice repeated. She was smiling and my heart soared.

"Will you forsake all others and be only with him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

Then it was my turn. To each question I agreed, grinning the whole while.

"Today I bind you together." She continued the ceremony; "With this tie" she pulled a ribbon from a pocket in her deep gown. "And tomorrow you shall live bonded, without the tie."

I wrapped my hands around my little Alice's and Mirana twined the ribbon around our hands.

"Then by the power invested in me, by myself," there was some giggling from the crowd, "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife"

I embraced Alice, and my heart swelled to bursting point. We lifted our bound hand to our faces and kissed. Once again I was in the blue sky; soaring with Alice, in the light blue cloudless plane.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

Daniel stood next to me as I married Alice and Tarrant. He smiled as I said my memorized lines.

I grinned as they kissed and all seemed well.

Then the whole world fell apart.

* * *

Sorry! I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to upload! I had midterms and then a wicked patch of writer's block. I hope this chapter made up for it!


	44. Chapter 37

_**The Violet Princess's POV**_

There is something peculiar about ruining a happy moment. Watching the happy Couple break apart. Horror in one's eye, anger in the other's.

These were my thoughts as I stumbled into the happy light filled tent.

My feet somehow brought me to the pure white castle. It's spires rang with the sound of a Wedding. My whole body was numb and my head was too light.

I knew how I would look to them. My fingers were raw from scrapping bark away from trees. Bark was delicious after days of going hungry. My red hair was clumped and matted with dirt, and sweat. My once luxurious gown was torn and faded.

I was no princess. I was nothing but the scum on the bottom of a Queen's shoe.

I knew I would have to beg. Plead. Cry and Sob. Scream for the attention and pity of my Aunt.

But it didn't matter.

The thirst was nearly overwhelming. My lips were dry and raw. My cheeks tasted like my own blood. My throat was parched and I could barely swallow for the pain.

I was dying.

Once I had been high and mighty. Better then all. Better then my Mother.

Better no better then her after all.

I too used the man named Stayne. Differently of course. I had not lost my mind to him, I didn't feel anything for him.

I too was reduced to begging for my life.

So I stumbled through the Gate and into prison.

The White Queen simply looked at me. The guards rushed forward but the Queen just looked.

The lords and ladies were gawking, their mouths opened wide- waiting for flies to buzz in. Their original gasps of surprise and ohhhs of swoons had faded into hushed whispers.

The guards didn't bother to seize me. I could barely stand. My legs trembled with effort as I stepped towards my salvation.

Everything moved too slowly, I saw the Hatter push his Love behind him. The protective gesture took hours in my eyes. For a moment I glanced next to the Queen and saw a shimmer. The dead man's eyes held too much pity.

I collapsed into a heap.

_**The White Queen's POV**_

She was my niece. My would-be assassin. She ordered the death of my loved ones. I hated her, but for a brief second I loved her.

We were the same in a way- both abused by my sister, both alone in this terrible world.

Then the second was over. She fell to the dirt floor, her blood seeping into the soil.

"Take her away" the Hatter ordered, his voice strong. There was no pity in his orange eyes, and I resolved to feel the same. The Chess Pieces looked to me for confirmation.

I could let her die. She was already so close to the edge of death.

"Don't" Daniel's warm voice. I looked to him in confusion. "She is all you have left"

I struggled not to respond to him. I had every right to let her die at my feet, her blood encrusting the soldier's boots. But when I looked into Daniels eyes I saw his surety.

"Take her to a healer." my voice was empty. The knights did as I bid, leaving me to turn to the newly weds.

Their hands were interlocked and their faces both held expressions of concern. I could not take the eyes pressed against me. I mustered all my strength and strode from the room.

Daniel followed me close. He had been growing fainter, and I knew that the moment was fast approaching that he would be gone. I strode into the huge maze that Daniel had once followed me into.

He moved next to me. "I have made mistakes." his voice was quiet and full of pain. "and I refuse to make another. I can not allow you to be alone."

"I am not alone, you are here. The Hatter and Alice are here" I didn't meet his green gaze.

"I will not be here much longer." He reached out to touch my cheek but his fingers couldn't penetrate the strengthening barrier between life and death.

"Yes you will" I lied to myself and to him.

I leaned into the huge hedges, fighting against the stress that was pressing down on me. The leaves were coarse and my bare skin stung where it touched the plant. My eyes flickered shut.

"I am dead" the hardness didn't full cover his sadness. "And I am not coming back."

* * *

Blah. I cant seem to write these days but I hope you all love this anyway. I am sorry for my extended absence.


End file.
